KH: Black Angel
by kittycat3191
Summary: A different story of kingdom hearts. Sora has no memory of his past and only knows that he is the only one who can stop the heartless. Along with a little heartless name chii, Sora will destroy the object that is controlling them. Covers on deviantart
1. Traverse Town

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

"I never knew where I came from…

My memories where shattered on that day I woke up …

I remember an Island, surrounded by water….

I remember people…. kids, like me…

We used to play together…..always together…. these people ...especially these two…..

I could never make them out….I know one is a boy and the other is a girl…..

That's all….so far…."

Chapter 1:

Hooves could be heard on the broken brick road. No cars could be seen anywhere; it looked like no one had ever lived in this ruined town for years.

A boy on a black horse (the horse had horns instead of ears and pure red eyes with no white in them at all. It was a strong horse that looked like it could survive anything. Think of the horse from Vampire Hunter D) were the only two living creatures moving through the deserted land. The boy was wearing long black pants that had black traps going from the front of his pants to the back waist. He wore a dark blue shirt under his chain mail and a black vest over it. He had a long scarf over his mouth, so you would only see half of his face. His hair is chocolate brown, spiky hair that stuck out everywhere. His sky blue eyes were very blue that made any jewel jealous.

He looked like a traveler but he looked like he was dressed for battle. He was a warrior from a land not found in this world. He was on a mission and he could not return to his world unless his mission was complete.

"Come on Miday. It's just over in that town over there. Then off to another world," The warrior said to the horse but only got a grunting sound from the horse. They came to a stop at the entrance to the town, which were two big doors as an entrance. The town looked like it was protected by stone wall that was probable the barrier to protect the town from an army...or from something else. The boy got off the horse and started walking towards the double doors. As he placed his hand on the door, ready to open them; when he felt his vest being pulled. He turned around to see Miday with a small portion of his vest in its mouth.

"It's okay," he petted the horse's forelock. "I'll be right back, stay here."But the horse didn't want him to leave. It stomped its foot into the ground. "I'll be back. Besides, I don't think they allow horses in," the boy walked to the door, giving it a push and went inside.

The boy walked into a lively town filled with people and stores, all hustling and bustling. The warrior just walked on, hearing words of gossiping and bickering from people he happen to passed by.

"Hey did you hear about the monster in the Third District?"

"You mean the monster that looks like a giant knight?"

"Ya, that thing"

"I hear it's been causing all kinds of trouble"

"I heard if it touches you, you'll disappear"

"No way!"

"Yes way! The only person who survived the attack…was Cid"

"Cid! The man that owns that shop on North Street in the First District?"

"Yup"

"Cid?..." The boy thought about it before deciding to head towards the shop. He walked around trying to find this shop owned by Cid. He asked some people who he happens to be passing by. They all pointed him in the right direction as the boy said "Thank you" to all of them. The boy came upon a large shop with double doors. The sign on the right said "Cid's Weapon Shop"

He opens the door to see a nice looking shop but it didn't even look like a weapon shop. Not seeing any weapons on the wall or shelves. The boy thought this might not be the right place; he saw a blonde, muscular man, which had a tooth pick in his mouth, turned and looked to see who had come to his shop.

"What do you want brat?" The man asked " I don't sell weapons to little kids."

The boy wasn't fazed by the man's attitude; he stepped forward to the man and asked, "Are you Cid?"

"Ya. What about it?"Cid raised an eyebrow at the kid.

"I'm here to ask you about the monster in the Third District." The boy reached the counter, while the man stared at him like he was stupid or something.

"You're asking about the heartless?"

"If that's what you want to call it…yes" the boy said with a straight face.

"Why would a kid like you ask me that question? Don't tell me you're going to fight it! HAHAHAHAH!" Cid leaned on the counter saying "you'll lose your heart to that monster. You can't beat it. Go Home."

"I can't….." The boy whispered sadly. Cid gave the boy a questionable look. The boy looked back up at Cid "Who says I can't? I may not look it but I am WARRIOR! Like this shop is a weapon shop even though it doesn't look like it"

Cid looked at the kid for a minute then through his head back in laughter, " HAHA! Kid, you crack me up!" Cid stopped laughing for a second and pointed his finger towards the ceiling. "Those moogle have all my weapons for a tune up. All I have down here are rings and armor."

"Moo..gle?" The boy looked at Cid with a clueless face.

"Ya, there kind of like blacksmiths but they look stuff cat/bears with a ball coming from its head." Cid tried to describe a moogle.

"Oh…" The boy thought about the strange creature for a second then remembered what he came here for. "HEY! Don't change the subject! What a about monster…HEARTLESS….THING..WHATEVER IT'S CALLED!"

"Forget about it, I got someone who will take care of that thing reeaal good." Cid showed his back to the boy, waving him off.

"If you're not going to tell me; THEN I'll find someone who will."The boy started heading toward the exit but called him back.

"Wait!" Cid rubbed the back off his neck. "I'll tell you where it is….IF you wait for my friends to come and go with you."

"Sure" Unknown to Cid, the teen had crossed his fingers behind his back.

"It's in the Third District by the fountain wall." Cid pointed north for the boy to go. "A bunch of people and I headed over there to fix the tower. Weird part is… that monster doesn't move from that spot."

"Really." The boy ponder the thought then was about to leave when Cid called him again.

"Hey kid!" What's yer name?"

"Sora" As the door closed behind him.

"Sora huh" Cid went back to work when her heard the door open again.

"Hey Cid" A female voice that Cid recognized.

Cid looked up "About time"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Sora headed toward the Second District. Sora knew he broke his promise to Cid but he didn't have time to wait for someone or let alone have them know what he was. Sora felt his shoulder rub against someone and turned to see he had hit someone.

"Watch it kid, you might hurt someone." The voice sounded gentle but rude.

Sora didn't even turn around, instead waved them off "I'll remember that."

The man just smirked as he headed toward Cid's shop.

Sora entered the Second District, noticing that nothing bad seemed to be happening yet…until, some strange creature came up from behind Sora and attacked him with its sharp claws.

"Too slow." Sora turned around and sliced the creature in half. In his hand was a black key –sword. The sword handle was heart shaped and the point had a cross key symbol. This sword was called keyblade.

Another creature came at him fast. Its small, black body that had antennas on its head, with big yellow eyes, came on Sora's rights side, while another one was on his left.

'Shit!' Sora thought 'I got to head towards the Third District. Once get rid of the black control, everything will be better.'

Sora ran as fast as he could towards to the doors of the Third District. He dodged and struck the heartless as they came at him. He made it to the doors just as the heartless were coming. Sora slipped through the door heading towards the Third District.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Sora closed the doors behind him he let out a breath; he knew more was to come. So far no heartless had appeared, which was good on Sora's part, but Sora knew that wasn't.

"Something…. is not right." Sora walked around and saw the fountain .He ran towards it seeing the picture above the fountain that Cid had told him about. "There you are" he started to lessen his speed when all of the sudden the ground shook. Sora tried to stay calm as he looked around for any sign of what might be causing the quake.

"BOOM!"

Sora moved just in time when a hand came crashing down where Sora had been, along with the rest of the creature. Sora knew the boss had finally showed itself to him. The purple Armor 's body and hands floated in mid air while the feet stomped on the ground. The armor was completely empty but still moving as if a ghost had possessed it. It's slashed itself at Sora, who quickly dodged it. Sora first attacked the hands and feet leaving the body/head for last. The hands tried to make a grab for Sora but he quickly hit them away. He did the same with the feet and all that was left was the body/head. The heartless head/body formed itself into a cannon, shooting balls of energy at Sora. Sora dodged and used the last of his strength to hit the Knight. With his finishing blow the heartless fell to the ground unconscious.

Sora stood in front of the Knight, aiming the keyblade at its chest, reciting the words:

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

The keyblade glowed a purple-ish blue as a light shot out and hit the Knight's chest. The Knight floated into midair; the armor vanished into a glowing light. All that was left was a young woman dressed in armor.

"Thank you" She saluted to Sora and then disappeared back to her home.

Sora smiled as the woman finally vanished; he then put on a serious face and looked toward the fountain. His eyes darkened into a deep blue; revealing a black orbed with chains coming from it, leading to what seemed to be the heartless. Sora pointed his keyblade towards the sky, reciting an old language that no one would be able to translate. A light shined out from the sword and pierced through the orb, causing it to shatter like glass.

"Done" Sora's blade disappeared; he then waited as if something was going to happen. Sora for some reason felt eyes watching him. He was about to rip out his key blade but felt something latch onto his leg.

"Are you our savoir?" Said a high pitched voice.

Sora looked down to see the smallest shadow heartless he had ever seen. "What the ….." He bent down to get a better look at the heartless. "Must be a runt" Sora whispered to himself not realizing that the heartless could understand him.

"I'm not a runt! I'm Chii!" Chii stuck handout very cutely but Sora was just getting annoyed.

"Chii….. YA Chii you're suppose to go back home. You're free" Sora made hand to try to get Chii to understand.

"Chii wants to stay with you!" Chii jumped onto Sora's leg.

"Chii. I got a mission aaand any second know I'm" Sora didn't get to finish what he was saying; when all the sudden he stood up. His eyes went dark blue again but instead wings sprouted out of his back. Sora's final words before his wings wrapped themselves around him were.

"Wonderland"

Chii could have sworn she saw the door open right when they had disappeared into a bright light, toward the sky.


	2. Wonderland

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

"Another vision…..

no….

a memory…..

the first time I arrived in that world….

The Ends of the World….

it was dark and gloomy place….

no one seemed to live there…

that's how it all began….

my journey…

my mission…

(A six year old boy was unconscious on a white sandy mound. His eyes flutter open as a tall dark figure stood over him)

….Arise.."

Chapter 2:

Sora felt like he was falling, actually...he was falling. 'Wait FALLING!' His eyes sprung open as saw nothing but ticking clocks, a rocking chair, tables, ect., floating in midair.

"Hey! You look different"

Sora peered to his right to see the small shadow heartless doing summersaults. Sora looked at himself to see what the heartless was talking about. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark shorts sleeve jacket over it. He had a skirt over his black pants that had straps on the knees, for some odd reason. And last he wore fuzzy gloves that were black and white stripes.

"Look at what I can do" Chii just kept doing flip like an acrobat and Sora just got more annoyed.

"Stop that!" Sora shouted at Chii. "You'll hurt yourself..WAIT a minute. What are you doing here!" Sora wanted to know how the heartless followed him.

"Relax, see nothing is going to happen" Chii did more summersaults until the bottom had final come.

Sora landed perfectly but Chii ….didn't land so great.

"BOOM!"

"Oowww" the tiny heartless landed with a big thud on her belly.

Sora softly slapped himself in the face, on how clumsy the heartless was.

"Oh Dear, Oh Dear! I'm Late, I'm Late! I should be there! The Queen…will have my head for sure!" Running right past Sora and Chii was a white rabbit in a waist coat with a giant pocket watch. He ran frantically down the hall, not missing step while he looked at the watch.

"What the…" Sora didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Chii shouted "Let's follow it" pointing in the direction of where the rabbit went.

"Hey" Sora looked back at the heartless. "You still haven't told me why you're here in the first place?" Crossing arms, he waited for Chii to answer him.

"Chii's here to help savior" The heartless made it sound so simple.

"Chii? Is that you name"

"Yes! Chii is a special heartless. She can figure out problems and won't be controlled by the Black Orb" Chii explained to Sora how useful she is.

"Well Chii.." Sora squatted down to meet Chii's eyes "GO HOME!" Sora got back up and headed in the direction where the rabbit seemed to disappear.

Chii was lying on her back from Sora yelling/knocking her over. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes then ran after Sora. Sora kept walking until he felt something grab his leg.

"Chii is going with you no matter what" Chii kept a tight grip on Sora leg, proving she would not move even if he tried to pry her off.

"Fine" Sora slapped his face, knowing that whatever he would say wouldn't matter. He looked down at Chii and explained how things were going to be if she was to come with him. "You got to pull your own weight and you got to stop grabbing my leg. The names Sora, not savior. Got it!"

"Got it" Chii gave Sora a thumbs up, and then jumped onto Sora's shoulder as they walked in the direction the White Rabbit went.

They made it to the end of the hallway and saw that there was nothing but a large door. Sora opened the door to see nothing but another door except it was smaller. Sora did this four times until he came to last the door which her had to bend over to get through.

"It's like a fun house" Chii was having fun while Sora was just annoyed.

"_Yaaa_ FUN" Sora tone sounded irritated. "Why do I get the feeling this place is going to annoy the heck out of me"

They were in a big room that was very odd. A bed was on the right corner, chairs and a table were in front of the bed, but the strangest parts were the painted clocks and pictures and a empty fire place on the left.

They both turned the heads when they heard the pitter patter of feet running across the floor. It was the White Rabbit except h was very small and went through a door that perfect for his size.

"How'd he get so small" Sora squatted down in front of the small door. He started to poke it when is suddenly started talking.

"No your simple to big" The door knob opened his droopy eyes from his afternoon nap.

"What!" Chii was started by the door and tried to get a closer look at it. "It talks!"

"Can you keep it down, (yawn) some of us are trying to sleep" The knob gave another yawn and started falling back asleep.

"Wait" Sora crept closer to the knob to get some answers. "What do we have to do to get small?"

"Use the bottle…(yawn) on the table" Sora and Chii looked behind to see a table form in the middle of the room.

Sora got up and walked over to the table. He looked examined the two bottles to see that one said "Drink me and I'll make you grow big" While the other said "Drink me and I'll make you grown small" Sora picked up the second bottle and began to take a sip then gave it to Chii who did the same. They started to shrink as everything around them grew big.

"Holy cow we shrunk Chii examined herself while Sora looked up at the mile high table figuring he may need to drink the first drink later.

Sora walked towards the door to see it had already fallen asleep. "Can't use him"

"Sora look!"Chii pointed to the entrance that was behind the bed.

"Good job Chii" He then groaned knowing he needed to be bigger to pull out the bed. Sora looked at the table and groaned again. He jumped onto one of the chairs then latched on to the table, lifting himself up, walked towards the first drink. He grew back to his original size and walked toward the bed. He tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. Getting frustrated he gave it a good kick and slid into the wall. Sora shrugged it off and went back to the table, to a sip of the second drink again, and shrunk. Sora and Chii headed for entrance and entered into a trial.

Trumpets were sounded as the trail began, Sora and Chii looked to see who was on trail and why. They ear perked up to the sound of the trumpets going off.

"Court is now in session. Ladies and Gentlemen, The Queen of Hearts!" The White Rabbit presented the Queen of Heart, who sat comfortable on her throne.

The Queen then pointed at the girl, who was on standing at the pedestal, with her heart shaped wand. "This girl did it. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is…BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"That so not fair. I've done nothing wrong." The little girl defended herself. "Just because your Queen doesn't give you the right to be so..so..so _mean"_

"SILENCE!" The Queen shouted at the girl. "For the crime of trying to steal my heart…."

Sora and Chii knew exactly who had tried to steal the Queens heart and it certainly wasn't the girl's doing.

"Sora! We got to do something" Chii bounced on Sora's shoulder to make him help.

"I know but…" Sora looked at the ground as if trying to find a way to tell Chii the reason why he wouldn't help the girl.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The Queen gave the older and all the card guard aimed there spears at the girl.

"HOLD IT!" Chii shouts from Sora's shoulder.

"Chii…." Sora said in a low voice, he put his hand on Chii mouth to shush her.

"Who said that?" The Queen looked around for the cause of the outburst."WHO DARES INTERFERE WITH MY COURT!"

"I do!" Sora walked into the court, but was halted by the guards. "She's not the one you want. It was…"

"It was the heartl….."Chii's mouth was quickly covered by Sora's hand.

"Any way… She's not the one you want." Sora pulled his hand away from Chii's mouth and the grouped looked at the two.

"Really?"The Queen wasn't convinced. "Do you have proof?" The Queen slouched on her throne, tapping her wand, waiting for the two to answer.

"Well…" Sora was in trouble now since he didn't have any proof with him.

One of the card guards grabbed the girl and put her in what seemed to be a bird like cage.

"Find me evidence that proves she's not guilty."The Queen told the two before waving them off.

Sora nodded to the Queen and walked up to the bird cage. "Don't worry. We'll help you."

"Thank you." The Girl introduced herself saying her name was Alice and Sora did the same thing. "You should ask the Cheshire Cat. He'll know what to do"

"Cheshire…Cat..?" Chii cocked her head to the side, confused by the strange name.

"Yes, he lives in the forest" Alice looked toward the open entrance to the woods.

Sora and Chii were in the woods, looking for this Cheshire Cat. The made it through some thick grass into a clearing. They saw nothing but flowers, pond/puddles with lilies in them, mushrooms that were bigger than Sora. It looked like they were in grass if not for the trees. They looked around until they saw floating cat head, which caused them jumping in surprise.

"WHAT THE!" Sora almost withdrew his keyblade, but noticed that a body was dancing on the head. Then the arms from the body lifted the head onto the shoulder like it was no big deal.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A boy and his heartless. What are they doing here I wonder?" The cat was talking to himself more than to the two.

"Are you the Cheshire Cat?" Sora asked the cat.

"Why yes I am If you so wonder" The cat kept talking in riddles.

"Tell us how to free Alice!" Sora demanded an answer from the cat.

"Why off course, but first you must do something for me. Defeat the creatures that have frighten my friends and I shall help you find the answer you seek." The Cheshire Cat disappeared and heartless surrounded the duo.

"Sora! Were surrounded!" Chii shouted at Sora.

Heartless big and small danced around them. Sora took out an object from his pocket; it was a 'Brave warrior' band. It looked like a ring that helps warriors boast their power. He must have gotten it from the knight/women back in Travest Town. Sora placed the ring on his finger and a surge of power started to flow through him. One of the solider heartless pounced at Sora but he ducked just in time. Withdrawing his keyblade, he diced the heartless in half. The rest of the heartless followed suit as Sora attacked the rest. After the last heartless was struck the Cheshire cat reappeared again.

"Why thank you for that!" The cat said to the two. "Here is one of the evidences you will need"

A pink box appeared on the ground in front of Sora. He carefully picked it up and inspected it.

"What's in there?" Chii asked as she tried to touch it.

No Chii" Sora put the box away and they walked to the exit which was up on the corner tree.

"Sora?" Chii questioned as they were on a branch.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you stop me from saying the heartless were the ones that try to steal the Queens hearts?" Chii was curious to why Sora took that action.

"We can't meddle in the world's affair. It's not our place to speak even when we know the truth." Sora tried to explain as he made it to the tree.

"That's stupid!" Chii frowned at the thought that they can't even help someone because it was a rule.

Sora laughed at Chii's comment. "Come on Chii; let's get the rest of the evidences."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They battled they were through heartless and solved endless puzzles to get every evidence. Solving clues, playing the chair game at the tea party, and hopping around the bizard room to get all the boxes. They had gotten all three boxes and were going to head back to the garden when the Cheshire cat appeared again.

"Well done, well done. Here is your prize for doing so well. The power to freeze any creature with one simple cast." With that the Cat disappeared again.

They headed back to the trail to give the Queen there evidence. "Here is your evidence. Now let Alice go" Sora placed the boxes in front the Queen.

"Not so fast. Here's my evidence" The queen snapped her finger and one of the Card placed a box where Sora's evidences were then shuffle them around to confuse them. "Now pick a box and we'll see who the culprit really is."

"That's not fair!" Chii shouted at the Queen "After all that hard work."

"SILENCE!" The queen slammed her fist on the counter.

"It's okay Chii" Sora reassured her. He went up to the box in the right corner and gave it a tap. The boxed opened up and a heartless appeared then disappeared.

The Queen yelped in surprise. "What on earth _WAS_ that?"

"_THAT _was your culprit. Now release Alice." Sora walk told the cage that held Alice.

"HALT! Paragraph 63 by order of me says 'anyone who defies the Queen is guilty." The Queen hated to be wrong and was going to be right even if she made up some stupid rule.

"What!" Both Sora and Chii stared at the Queen in disbelief.

"You made that up" Chii accused the Queen of lying.

"Capture them you fools" Ordered the Queen.

Cards flew everywhere trying to capture them, one of the cards cranked up the tower sending Alice's cage high in the sky.

"Sora get to the tower" Chii pointed to the tower. "If we destroy it, it will bring the cage down.

Sora headed straight for the tower, attacking cards along the way. Sora hit gears on the tower, causing the cage to lower itself to the ground. Sora ran over to the cage, as the cage began to turn, it revealed to be empty.

"FIND HER" shouted the Queen as the cards scattered to look for Alice.

While the cards were scattered, Sora and Chii headed straight for the forest. Once they were in the forest the Cheshire cat appeared before them on a rock.

"Oh my, how troublesome," he made it sound like he was talking to himself.

"Where's Alice!" Chii shouted at the cat.

"Why the shadow took her of course." The cat made it sound obvious, with his face in a big smile.

"The …._shadow_?" Sora cocked his head in confusing.

"Why yes! But it's too dark to see. Find some light and all shall be revealed." The Cheshire cat disappeared, leaving the two to wonder what he meant.

"Find some light and all shall be revealed." Sora repeated the words to himself.

"What about the bizarre room?" Sora looked at Chii, while she continued. "Remember those funny candles we saw. I think that room was the ceiling and if we light the candles..."

"The room with light up and the shadow will be revealed" Sora figured out what the Cheshire cat had meant with 'find some light and all will be reviled.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Chii entered the bizarre room and spotted the candles on the table. Sora jumped and grabbed onto the edge of the table, pulling out his blade, he used fire to light the candles.

As one it the Cheshire cat appeared beside the other candle. "It's still too dark, light it up some more"

Sora jumped to the next candle and lit it up with fire causing the room to get even brighter.

"Ahhh, much better" he sighed then told the two 'to head to the place where it all began,' which left the two more confused as the Cheshire cat disappeared again.

"Where it all began?" Sora looked at Chii

"Do you think it's where the door is" Chii looked at Sora

"Why do you think that?" Sora raised an eyebrow at the heartless.

"The door got us to drink the bottles…"

"That got us into this mess" Chii eyes sadden at what Sora said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered the room where the door was and saw nothing out of the ordinary. No heartless, not even a sound (except for the doorknob who was fast asleep) Sora jumped from chair to table thinking he might need to be big but saw no bottles. They were not there anymore. Instead the Cheshire cat was in there place.

The Cheshire stood up and danced about as he pointed to the ceiling "Look look! The shadow appears!"

As Sora and Chii looked up they saw a jester heartless clutching the candle as he began to look at the two. He dropped down onto the table with a big 'SLAM', causing Sora to jump back. Now that Sora got a good look at what he is up against, saw the jester had long paper arms and legs and started to juggle two purple juggling sticks. He had heart, clubs, spades, and diamonds on its chest and face. He swung his stick at Sora which caused Sora to fall off the table to the floor. The jester followed suit, Sora got to his feet at he hit the heartless across the head, dodging the stick as they came at him. The jester juggled some more and then shot fire at them. Sora dodged the blast and countered with blizzard to cool it down. When Sora hit the Jester it fell to its knees and Sora resisted the words

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free…

Since now I take away your curse…

Go back to the world in which you came….

As of now you are free!"

The jester started to glow and then burst into light. The hard armor fell to the grounded while the paper started to burn up. Making clanking and sizzling sounds to reveal a man wearing typical jester attire. There bells on the ends of his top (cape) with a dark maroon shirt under it. Black skinny pants with red shoes and his face had a black tear tattoo under it, along with his snowy white hair.

He looked at Sora, saying "thank you young man. You have freed me from this curse. Now I may return home to where I belong. Here I give you this gift for saving me" HE tossed Sora an 'Ifrit's horn'

"Thank you" Sora looked to see the man's body started to glow as he disappeared into the light.

"What's with all that racket?" Sora and Chii turned around to see the doorknob yawning, which meant they had woken him from his nap."How's anyone suppose to sleep" The door knob yawned again and Sora saw a glimpse of the black orb.

"Sora!" Chii shouted when she saw it two.

"I know" Sora took out his keyblade and recited the ancient words. Light shot out of the keyblade, striking the orb and shattering it to pieces.

"Alright!" Both of them shouted.

"Sora? Chii" Both of them turned towards where the voice had come from. Out came Alice from the fire place making Sora run over to her to see if she was alright.

"Alice!" They both shouted "Are you airtight?"

"That horrible creature took me to this room, when I got away I ran in here" She told the two her story. "I think I fell asleep or something because I only remember waking up to what sounded like shattering glass."

"Glad your alright but you better hurry, the queen in out looking for you" Sora told Alice that the Queen still thought it was still her who stole her heart.

"Don't worry I think I can handle her. She has a rather..short memory" She giggle as she ran toward the garden, but stopped to say thanks, then ran off.

Sora smiled as he watched her leaving. Sora zoned out as his eyes turned dark blue and wing came out of his back. Staring up at the ceiling he said "Olympus Coliseum" as the wings wrapped them selve around him and he disappeared to another world.


	3. Olympus Coliseum

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

(Sora's keyblade and clothes changes at each world he goes to)

(not this one though)

"Arise was his name…..

He was a strong knight…..

He brought dream of terror whenever you slept…

To me…..

He wasn't that bad…..

He was kind and took care of me…

Always there…..

Whenever I fell….

But..

There was another man…..

He was different."

(Little Sora was playing with a man in his 20's, with brown shaggy hair. He wore a blue jacket over his black shirt. Long black pants with boots. He known as the man of nightmares, but to everyone who knew him knew that he was kind. He was one of the people who taught Sora how to fight and was kind of like a father figure.

They were playing in the court yard when a dark shadow was overcastting Sora.)

Chapter 3

Sora woke up on the sandy ground, the hot sun blaring on him as he tried to sit up.

"Where…..are we" Sora looked around to see old architectures of what looked like something out of Greek mythology.

Sora slowly stood up and saw right in front of him was a big building; it looked like an entrance to the coliseum. Sora heard sounds of snoring from the ground; he looked down to see Chii fast asleep.

"Chii," Sora tried to wake her up with a little nudge.

"Hmmmm" Chii rolled over to her side still asleep.

"Chii get up or I'm leaving you" Sora said in a stern voice.

"Hmm" Chii opened her eyes sleepily and start to rub them."Where are we?" She jumped on to Sora's shoulder as he tried to search his mind on where they might be.

"I think were in Greece. And that might be the coliseum where they hold the games to test people strengths." Sora told chi. He remembered that someone taught him the history and stories about Greece. "Just Helios said" Sora thought he said that in his head but Chii looked at him in question. "Nothing"

They entered the building to see candles lighting the place up and a goat man on top of a pedestal, trying to hang up a flier about some rules.

Sora walked over to the goat man trying to ask him a question to help them with their search."Umm" Sora tried to get the man's attention but instead.

"Perfect timing! Move that stone over there" The man pointed to the block next to the wall that looked like it weighs more a large body heartless.

'That thing looks like it weighs a ton' Sora tried to push it but true to his thoughts, it did weight a ton.

Sora walked back to the man telling him that there was no way to move the block.

The man was started by what Sora said and began to turn around."What to heavy! Since when has a little…." The goat got a better look at Sora and Chii. "Oh! Wrong guy." The goat jumped off the pedestal and toward Sora and Chii. "This here the world coliseum. 'HERO'S only'"

"You got a hero right here" Chii felt insulted that he didn't even recognize Sora as a hero. "Sora's been chosen by the keyblade."

"Chii….." Sora whispered in embarrassment.

"Hero! HAHAHAH! That _RUNT"_ The goat man threw his back in laughter. Once he was done laughing he went over by the black, putting his hands on it, he gave it a push. "If you can't even move this…" The man tried to push the block with all his strength but it was not going anywhere. "Then you can't…" Chii and Sora gave each other a look, Sora crossing his arm, while watching the man fail at pushing the block. "Then you can't …..call yourself…a hero!"

Sora and Chii tried to hold back their laughter as the goat man finally got tired of pushing the block.

"Alright, so it's harder than it looks. Fine! If you want a chance to prove yourself then beat these two challenges within the time limit and _THEN_ we'll decide if you got what t takes to enter the games."

"Alright" Sora was confident that he could beat whatever the man through at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora first challenge was to hit 20 barrels before the time limit. He beat the challenge in one minute flat, but while he was defeating the next challenge….old memories of training were coming back to him. Sora remembered the person who was very strict about training and now Sora knew why.

(Sora had just finished his lessons with Helios and now was playing in the courtyard gardens with Arise. But soon a shadow overcast Sora as drew on the stone walkway.

"Why is he playing?" The man with the silver hair in a ponytail glared at Arise. (My version of Sephiroth) "He should be training!"

"He's just a child. He needs to play or his mind will break." Arise tried to reason with the man.

"Sora" Sora looked up at the man. "Come!"

"Yes Serphise" Little Sora followed the man as they headed out of the courtyard.

"Serphise" Serphise stopped in his tracks, not even looking at the Arise he heard the words "Don't kill him"

"Never" Serphise and Sora walked out of the garden, leaving Arise to sigh to himself.

A few years later, Sora was jumping and dodging Serphise's attacks but he did get knocked down a couple of times.

"Your reaction in slow. Come on keep up" Serphise swung his sword at Sora, while Sora blocked his attack.

"Yes" Sora tried to use a sneak attack on Serphise but the man seems to know his every move.

The battle came to a halt once the swords struck each other. Serphise put his blade away and looked at Sora. "That is enough for today, but not everything can be one by strength alone."

"Huh" Sora looked at Serphise with confusion.

"You'll understand one day" Serphise walked back to the castle, leaving Sora to his thoughts.)

"Well done" the goat man, now know as Phil, was surprised by Sora's performance. "Best time I've ever seen."

"Thank you" Sora bowed his head a little in respect.

" YAY! Sora's awesome!" Chii ran towards Sora from the stands and jumped on to Sora's shoulder. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Chii whispered into Sora's ear.

"Tell you someday" Sora whispered back.

"Looks like Sora here is in the games" Chii said proudly, even though it sounded like she was throwing at Phil's face.

"Not quiet" Phil crossed his arms and looked down at the ground.

"WHAT!" Both of the two were surprised by this.

"Why not?" Sora couldn't understand why he couldn't participate. He did defeat the challenges with time to spare.

"Two words. ENTRY…FORMS. No entry form, no entry" Phil was sad to that Sora couldn't enter, he would have been a perfect challenger for his student. "Sorry guys, not my rules." Phil went back to getting the games ready.

XXXXXXXXX

Sora and Chii were outside the coliseum trying to think of a way to get an entry form for the games. Since they were not from this world, they came up with nothing.

"Why don't we try another world" Chii asked, since they couldn't get into the games.

"Can't. Until I destroy the Black Control. We're stuck here." Sora explained to Chii.

"So now we got to find a way into those games to find a clue on where it" Chii looked at Sora, hoping she was wrong.

"Yup"

"_SIGH"_ Both of them were getting tired of this. How are they supposed to get into the game if they can't even find a s frickin entry from.

"I hear…..you want to enter the games." A creepy voice came out of nowhere, causing Sora and Chii to look around for the source.

Suddenly a blue flame headed man in a black robe came from behind Sora. "How about it?" He put an arm around Sora and a hand in front of him. A flame burst into the man's hand and dispersed into an entry form.

"A pass?' Sora was quiet surprise that this man would give this to him.

"It's all yours kid" The man gave a grin as Sora took the paper from the man's hand. The man then started to walk away saying "Enjoy kid! Don't let that stuffy old goat keep you down"

Sora looked down at the pass and was about to say 'thanks' but the man was gone. He shrugged it off and looked back at the coliseum with a smirk.

XXXXXXXX  
"WHERE did you get this" Phil was surprised that the two were able to get a pass so fast.

"Looks like I'm in the games" Sora crossed his arms and smirked.

"Seems so," Phil walked over to the chalk board and put Sora's name down. It said that Sora would have to fight someone called "Soldier, Blue Rhaspsodies.

XXXXX

"FIRST MATCH!" shouted the announcer.

Sora got into his stance while the enemy/heartless floated or moved around.

"FIGHT!"

Sora lunged himself at his opponents, hitting them with his keyblade, he struck them with a mighty blow. Sora dodged ice shards and claws, making sure to strike back as the heartless disappeared one by one. Once the last one disappeared Sora walked off the ring as the announcer announced Sora the winner.

Chii jumped in delight from the sidelines and was about to congratulate Sora when a blonde man in SOLIEDER battle armor with a long red scarf like cape walked by. Sora and the man eyes glanced at each other as the man walked past him to the ring. Sora could never get the man's eyes out of his mind. Sadness…a longing to find someone.

"He's going to be tough to beat" Sora looked down to see Phil scratching his beard.

Sora watched as the man's fight ended quickly. The man walked under the bleachers on the other side, probably a place to watch and observe the matches.

Sora went back to the ring for his match and just like his last one; he ended quickly along with the other matches as well.

(Under the stands)

"You got to beat this kid. I've thrown everything at him and he pushes it back" Hades, also the guy who gave Sora the pass, was walking back and forth in front of the blonde man.

"The Lord of The Underworld is afraid of a little kid" The man made a small chuckle at his little comment. "Sorry but my contract says to kill…"

"I know! I know!" Hades was furiously at the guy for reminding him. "I wrote the frickin contract. Just take out Hercules AND the kid. Got IT!"

The man just walked off to get ready for his next match, leaving Hades annoyed. "Hmm. Stiffer then the stiffs back home," Hades frown soon became a twisted smile as he turned his head to the dark tunnel. "There are always other solutions"

Growling and barking were heard in the darkness, for Sora had no idea what was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"FINAL FIGHT!"

Sora was already in the ring, waiting for his next opponent to appear.

"SORA VS CLOUD"

'Cloud?' Sora saw the blonde man walk on to the stage with a big sword on his back.

Sora took out his keyblade as the Cloud did the same. Cloud sword was very unusual because the sword was long, heavy, and had a massive amount bandages on it. They both waited for the cue, but before Sora heard it, someone in the stands caught his eye. Sora only caught a glimpse of the silver hair when he heard the 'DING'.

Sora dodged just in time when Cloud attacked him. Sora knew that Cloud wouldn't give Sora anytime to recover himself so Sora had to keep on his toes. Clangs and clashes were heard as the two went at it. Neither of them wanted to lose. Sora tried to stay far from Cloud whenever Cloud would swing his sword. The sword was long for distant attacks and heavy for lots of damage to its opponent. Cloud realized what Sora was doing; he jumped in the air and slammed his sword into the ground. Sora moved out of the way just in time, but used this to his advantage. Since taking the sword out of the ground to a lot of time Sora used that time to hit Cloud on his side.

The battle took almost an hour when both opponents were getting tired. Sora knew it was now or never and used the last of his strength on one last attack. The attack worked. Cloud went down on his knees, out of breath, and ready to pass out. Sora was claimed the winner of the match, but he didn't leave the ring yet. He instead went over to Cloud and extended his hand to help the man up. But before Cloud could take Sora's hand, a big black paw landed on Cloud.

"See like I said…_ACCIDENTS HAPPEN_." Hades disappeared into the dark shadows under the stands, a smirk on his face showing that if you don't do your job, you had to pay the price.

The paw connected to Cerberus, the three headed dog who guarded Hade's underworld. The beast was going to bite down on cloud when a muscle man appeared out of nowhere, stopping the mutt in it tracks.

"Herc!" Phil cried out to the Muscle man, happy and worried to see him.

"Phil! Get them out of here!" Herc tried to hold back Cerberus, but the fear of anyone getting hurt made unable to fight.

"Come on" Phil ran to the exit with Chii and Sora right behind him, but Sora knew Herc wouldn't be able to last long.

XXXXXXX

While on the other side of the entrance, Phil began worry about Hercules. They all knew that Hercules could not fight this battle and protect Cloud at the same time. Someone had to help him, but who?

Word kept repeating inside Sora's head 'Sometimes strength can't always win.' Sora knew what he had to do and started running toward the ring.

"Where are you going!" Phil tried to stop Sora from leaving.

"To save them. They can't hold it off forever" Sora ignored Phil's cries as Chii jumped onto his shoulder and they entered the ring.

XXXXXXX

Inside, Hercules was up against wall with an unconscious Cloud over his shoulder. They were about to launch an attack, but its ears pricked up to the sound a pitter patter. Its heads turned to see Sora with his keyblade out, ready to fight. They turned their head back to Herc but saw that they had escaped its sight. Herc ran past Sora and exited the field, leaving Sora and the beast to fight.

Cerberus pissed that their prey escaped and redirected that anger on Sora. They lunged at Sora, trying to bite Sora with its sharp pointy teeth. Sora smacked the each bite away, trying to figure out its weak spot before he became too tired to fight.

"Attack the heads" Chii tried to help Sora out.

Sora took Chii's advised and attacked its head but when he did, the beast fell to the ground.

"We won" Chii jumped in excitement and then jumped onto Sora's shoulder.

Sora looked towards the sky, his eyes turning dark blue as the black control was revealed. Sora took out his keyblade a recited the ancient words. A light shot out of the keyblade striking the orb shattering it into pieces. Sora's wings didn't appear for some reason, even though they defeated the black control. Sora had no idea what was going on a decided to investigate this.

XXXXXXXXXX

Phil stood at the entrance with a worried look on his face, but relief wash over him as he saw Sora and Chii enter. "What happen to Cerberus?'

"We defeated him" Sora watched as Phil raised an eyebrow. "A few hits to the head and he was out like a light."

"What! Really?" Phil could not believe that Sora could defeat Cerberus after his big match with Cloud. "You actually defeated Cerberus!"

"Yes he did" Chii was more offended than Sora was. She knew Sora could defeat anything, even if he was tired.

"Actually….if Hercules hadn't tired Cerberus out, I would have been done for" Sora thank Hercules for the help on defeating Cerberus.

"It was no problem, but it was a good thing you had helped me when you did." Hercules blushed in embarrassment.

"Where's Cloud?" Sora did not see the blonde man anywhere.

"Outside, I think" Herc pointed towards the exit.

XXXXXX

Sora spotted Cloud on the stair and started to walk over to him… but Chii had to ask the big question.

"Hey Sora? How come we haven't left yet?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders and stopped in front of Cloud. He was sitting on one of the steps, looking down, hands folded in front of him.

"Why'd you go along with it?"

Cloud looked up to see Sora in front of him, and then closed his eyes. "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." He let out a sigh, knowing that what he did was stupid. "I tried to exploit the darkness and I couldn't find the light."

"Don't worry. You'll find it." Sora smiled at the man; closing his eyes he tried to remember something from his past. "I think…. I'm looking for someone to."

"For you light" Cloud looked up at Sora.

"Probably" Sora scratches his head in embarrassment. For all he knew, there was or wasn't someone out there who knows him.

Cloud smiled and got up from the stares. He handed Sora and object before walking off. "Don't lose sight of it."

Sora looked in his hand to see a beautiful white gems, using to fingers he held it up to the sun. "Light huh"

"Sora?" Chii became worried since Sora didn't sound like himself.

Sora all the sudden felt a presence of something powerful, he remembered the man in the stands. He raced back to the coliseum with a name that came to mind. "_Serphise_."

Sora didn't see anyone inside the building. Figuring they left, he ducked under the sign that said closed and headed to the ring.

XXXXXXXX

Sora saw that the ring was clean up a bit, the ring was still gone but the pieces of rubble were removed. In the middle of the field was the silver haired man.

"I knew it was you" Sora face brighten up as he raced towards the man.

Serphise turned to face Sora, a small smile on his face as Sora came up to him. "You've done well. But it will get harder as you move forward."

" I know and I'm prepared for that" Sora was not going to stop after he came so far.

"Even though you know what lies at the end you still wish to meet it. You have become a proud warrior." Serphise bowed in respect for Sora for all he has done for them so far.

Sora didn't know what to say since Serphise didn't do this for just about anyone. Chii on the other hand was completely lost. "Ummm, who are you?"

"You must be the special heartless I've heard so much about." Serphise took a closer look at her, and then he looked at Sora. "Take care of her."

Sora nodded in understanding. Serphise pointed his finger to Sora's forehead and waves of power surged through him. Wings sprang out of his back and two words came from his mouth.

"Deep Jungle"

The wings wrapped themselves around Sora and Chii and they disappeared to another world.

"Goodbye…Young Guardian" Black wings incases Serphise and he too was transported somewhere else.


	4. Deep Jungle

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

"I remember….

when I was told my mission….

They told me…

I was the only one who could save them…..

That once I gained this power I could never run away from this curse…..

I remembered Arise cried when he told me this….

He wished there was another way….

But there isn't….

I don't think I cried…..

I think….I just knew what I had to do…..

I had to save them"

Chapter 4

Sora fell from the sky, crash landing into what looked like an old wooden tree house.

"BOOM!"

Sora was sitting up and rubbing his head from his fall through the ceiling. "Owww. My head"

He looked around to see where he was, seeing that it was a wooden house, but it looked like something bad had happened here. Ripped fabrics were hanging from the ceiling or on a wall, which must have been curtains at some point. Broken stairs that lead to a balcony on the second floor were across from the entrance on the first floor. Along with bunches of broken pots were up against the wall and some blood stains were in the corner that showed that a fight happened here.

Sora began to realize that Chii was nowhere to be found. "Chii!" Sora then heard footsteps coming from somewhere, as he stood up to see where they were coming from. "Chii?"

Sora heard a growl sounds of a viscous animal and looked up to see a large spotted leopard jumping off the beams. It jumped onto the floor in front of Sora, its eyes watching Sora with hunger. It pounced on Sora, who withdrew his blade just in time, was knocked back against the wall. The leopard charged again and Sora only had little time to block the leopard's powerful claws.

But before the leopard could get its razor sharp claws into Sora, a spear hit the ground along with a man's echoing yell in the air. They both tried to look for where the sound came from and saw a man jumping from beam to beam, and then dropped down in front of Sora. The man's picked up his spear and pointed it at the leopard, protecting Sora from the creature.

The leopard could do nothing; it seemed to be afraid of this jungle man. Seeing that there was no winning this fight, the leopard ran towards the window and smashed itself threw it to get away.

Sora got up when he knew the leopard was gone and got a good look at the man who saved him. The man wore nothing but a brown loaning cloth. He had dreadlock hair that went down to his shoulders. The man didn't seem like he wanted to hurt Sora.

"Sabor. Danger" The man went straight to the point. Clear and simple but it sounded like he had trouble speaking English.

"Um…Thank you" Sora was being polite "For saving me from that creature"

"Thank you" the man repeated after Sora which got Sora a little confused.

"Um… what is this place?" Sora decided to ask the man where he was, since he didn't know anything about this world.

"This place, this place" The man repeated like he was trying to understand what Sora was saying.

"Okayyy" Sora was now even more confused. He started to think it might be better to ask the man if he had seen Chii. "Do you know where my friend is" The man only stared at him, which got Sora a little irritated. "I got separated from my friend!" Sora saw that the man was trying to figure out what he was saying and tried "Fri-e-nd" He thought maybe if the man could understand this word, he might be able to understand him.

"Friend" The man nodded, getting the word Sora had told him.

"Yes, she about this tall, kind has a big mou….." Sora felt like his heart was breaking, like he was forgetting something or….someone. "Ow" Sora clutched his head as a massive shot of pain shot through his brain, forcing him to remember.

(Two people appeared in his mind, a boy and a girl. Sora couldn't see them clearly but could se they looked about 6 or 8 years old. He felt..no.. he knew them somehow.)

The pain subsided and Sora opened his eyes to look at a worry face on the man in front of him."I'm fine. Don't worry"

The man started moving (looked more like walking like an ape) towards the door only to stop because Sora wasn't following. "Friends here"

Sora walked up to the man's side and asked "Will you show me"

The man nodded, he ran outside towards balcony and then jumped off.

Sora ran after the man. Hoping the man didn't get hurt; he saw that he was in some kind of jungle. Sora looked down where the man had jumped, gathering all his courage and his insanity, and jumped off after the man.

He landed on a thick branch and started sliding down it. Sora tried to keep his balance as best as he could but the tree was slippery with moss. Sora had to turn and dodge branches so he wouldn't get hurt or fall off. After a while it became easy but saw that the branch was coming to an end and flew off onto the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chii was in another part of what looked like a jungle. Thick bamboo and trees all around her as she sat on a moss covered rock. She tugged at the ribbon that was around her neck "Sora..where are you?"Chii started to remember when Sora had given her this ribbon.

(Sora had just finished his third match at the Coliseum.

"Chii" Chii looked up from where she was sitting. "I forgot to give this to you" He took out a red ribbon from his pocket and started tying it around her neck. "I kinda stole it from Wonderland"

Chii blushed at this kind jester. "Thank you"

"No problem. Here let me help add something to it" Sora unclipped what looked like a necklace with a tiny stone on it. He took that stone of the line and placed it in the middle of the bow. "There you go" Sora gave Chii a smile as she returned the smile with one on her own.)

"Chii must find Sora" Chii got up from where she sat and was very determined to find him. But when she looked to her left, she saw a big blue hairy monster.

"Aaaahhh!" They both scream at each other.

The monster ran towards the woods, while Chii stood where she was, trying to recover from the shock. She then heard rustling sounds from the woods behind her. Chii did not want to stick around any longer. Thinking it could be the monster with reinforcements, she ran off in the other direction.

XXXXXXXXX

Sora had safely landed his feet on the ground; in front of him was a big yellow tent. While is eyes scanned around him, he saw that he was in some kind of camp site. There boxes/crates all around the area, with small tents covering them. Clocks and furniture were all around the camp to make it look a little like an English home, could be seen. Sora saw the man walk up to the large tent and entered it. Sora followed him hoping that the person inside could help him or at least understand him.

Once they were both inside, Sora saw a browned hair woman, who looked more like a jungle researcher except without the nerd part.

'She reminds me of Helios' Sora thought as he saw her turn around to see who had come in.

"Tarzan! Oh who is this?" The researcher came closer to Sora to try to get a better look at him. "Are you related to Tarzan?'

"No actually" Sora was glad that the women could speak English and would probably be of some help to him. "I was looking for…."

"SO—RA!" Chii cam bursting into the tent, latching onto Sora's leg, she trembled as she held on tight. "Sora…there as this monster…and it um..tried to get me... then it ran off…and this other monster came"

They all heard footsteps from outside the tent and turned to see a man who looked like a hunter with a gun in his hand come in.

"Clayton!" The women yelled at the hunter, more like she was furious with him. "How many times have I told you to put that away!"

"But my dear" Clayton tried to make it sound like the gun had a purpose. "The jungle is a dangerous place."

"Well stop it! Your scaring the little one" She then turned to Sora asking "Is she okay?"

"Chii! I was looking for you" Sora tried to get a good look at Chii. "Chii? You can let go of my leg now"

Chii looked up at Sora, happier to see that he was okay. "Sora"

"Chii" Sora looked back at the two men and woman "She's okay. Just happy to be with me"

"That's good. I'm Jan and this is Tarzan" She introduced herself and then pointed to the man in the loincloth.

"My guess is he was leading me to you" Sora felt a little sad by this but didn't know why.

"Probably. Are you looking for someone?" Jane saw the sad look in his eyes.

Sora tried to remember that boy and girl again but came up with nothing. "I'm not sure.."

"Well, we're trying to hunt some gorillas. We have no time for kids!" Clayton exited the tents frustrated that he had to deal with extra luggage.

"Mr. Clayton, we're not here to hunt them, we're studying them" She couldn't remember how many time she told the man but he wouldn't listen. "Oh well, the more the merrier." She turned back to the group, happy to have the two join them.

"Thank you" Both Chii and Sora said.

"I just have one question?" Sora looked toward Jane.

"Yes"

"Can I leave my shirt and scarf with you? Its way to hot to wear these and I might snag them on a branch." Sora tugged his scarf to show what he meant.

"But of course" Jane put her arms out to take the garment, since she herself had to dress down from what she usually wore to be comfortable in the jungle. "I'll take good care of them."

Sora had taken off his vest, shirt, chain mail, scarf, and pants straps, to only be left wearing pants, his wrist guard, and shoes. He was ready to explore and look around, but didn't know where to look in the first place.

"If you're looking for your friends I'm sure Tarzan can help, but he doesn't know many word. Maybe if we show him some slides. They should be around here the campgrounds" Jane tried to think of places where the slides might be, but couldn't remember.

"Thanks, we'll look for them" Sora, followed by Chii and Tarzan, headed out of the tent to look for the slides.

XXXXXXXXX

Once the group was outside the tent, they split up to cove more ground.

"Now where would those slides be" Sora wonder around, and when he looked up he saw one of the slides on top of the tent. "Found you" He climbed on top of it and grabbed the slide. He looked at it curiously, since he had never seen something like it.

"BOOM!"

Sora turned around to see a puff of smoke from what looked like to be a chemistry set, that was a cross a stove. Chii was on her back, with a beaker that had smoke coming out of it in front of her.

"Chii!" Sora was annoyed at her, since she could have blown up the camp.

"I didn't do it!" She didn't want to be blamed even though it was her fault in the first place.

XXXXXXXX

After a few hours of finding the slides, they returned back to the tent to give them to Jane. Jane put the slides in the projector and images projected onto the tent wall. A castle, a couple dancing, flowers in vase, and a man on a bike were on slides. After the last slide, they all looked at Tarzan.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked, hoping as much as Sora for an answer.

The man only shook his head as everyone faces fell.

"Oh well" Sora sighed as he knew that whatever he was looking for he wouldn't find it so easily.

"That just means one thing" Clayton walked back into the tent "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time. But we have yet to encounter anyone for that matter. I wager there with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us."

"Really, Mr. Clayton." Jane tried to reason with the man. She didn't like it that Clayton was blaming or saying that Tarzan would lie to her. "Tarzan would never…"

"Then take us then" Clayton walked up to Tarzan, who stare him. "Take us to the Gorillas. Gor-ril-las."

Tarzan looked from Clayton to Sora, seeing gleams of hope in the boy's eyes, he nodded. Tarzan knew that this was important to Jane and Sora.

"Really Tarzan. Are you sure?" Jane wanted to make sure Tarzan was really okay with this. The gorillas were Tarzan's family; they raised him since his family died when he was a baby.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak" Tarzan told them.

"Kerchak?" Jane wondered who that might be.

"He must be the leader. I'll go with them as an escort" Clayton walked out of the tent with an evil grin on his face. "After all the jungle is a dangerous place."

XXXXXXXXX

Tarzan showed Sora and the rest of the group where the gorillas might be. Sora tried to keep up with Tarzan as best as he could. They made it through an area by jumping from trees to the backs of the hippos to get to a long branch that would lead them to the top of the trees. Once they climbed up, Sora looked around to see a bunch of gorillas staring at the suspicious group who had entered their home.

"Sora?" Chii stared in ahh. "Is this what they call a family group?"

"Yes" Sora also was astonished, since this was his first time seeing not one but a group of gorillas.

Tarzan walked forward to the two gorillas who were in front of the group. "Kerchak"

Kerchak, who was the big, muscular gorilla, that was next to a brown female gorilla, looked at Tarzan.

"I know this place is forbidden to outsiders but…. I want to help them" Tarzan tried to make Kerchak understand that they people didn't want to hurt them only wanted answer to their questions.

The female ape looked at Kerchak but it seemed Kerchak was interested in something else. Kerchak looked up at the sky and walked off towards it, with the group following after him.

"Kerchak" Tarzan tried to call to him but Kerchak just seemed to ignore his plea.

"Guess he doesn't" Sora felt sorry for Tarzan, since his family didn't seem to care what he had to say.

"Did you notice that he was looking at something" Chii looked at Sora to see if he had picked up the same hint as she did.

"Ya, towards the tree tops" Sora remember that the tree house was that way. "Maybe something happened."

"Let's find out" Chii pointed.

Sora looked at where she was pointing and saw a vine that must have lead to the tree house. Sora climbed the thick vine with Tarzan right behind him.

XXXXXXX

Once reaching the top, they saw Clayton entering the tree house with his fully loaded gun. Sora and Tarzan ran as fast as they could after Clayton. A hunter with a fully loaded gun was not going to be good.

Inside the tree house, Clayton raised his gun. He was pointing it at a young gorilla that Chii had seen back in the bamboo forest. She was spinning a globe around and around, she was so fascinated by the globe she hadn't notice Clayton at all.

Pitter patter of feet where heard, as Chii ran up behind Clayton and yelled at the top of her lungs, causing Clayton to miss his shot by only an inch.

"Hey what the big idea!" Chii shouted at Clayton who as on the floor, recovering from the shock of Chii's yelling.

The small ape ran up the stairs next to Kerchak, who had just come in from the balcony.

"Kerchak Please!" Tarzan tried again to get Kerchak to listen, but instead he walked away with the younger gorilla trailing behind him.

XXXXXXXX

They all were back in the tent and when Jane found out what Clayton did, man was she furious. "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!"

"Now Miss Porter. I was only trying to… a snake slithered by… I was trying to protect the gorilla." Clayton tried to lie his way out of this one.

"YOU are Never to go near the gorillas AGAIN!" Jane put her hands on hers hips, she was fed up with Claytons behavior and so was everyone else.

"Miss Porter I…"Clayton looked around to see everyone glaring at him. Anger in their eyes as he knew that there was no way anyone was going to believe his lies.

He turned around and left the tent with anger "Bunch of moronic fools. I'll hunt down every last gorilla in this jungle if I have to." Clayton then heard a strange noise in the thick bamboo. It sounded very close.

Everyone inside the tent turned around when they heard a gunshot go off.

"Clayton" Jane was afraid that Clayton might have gotten hurt or shot a gorilla.

"Don't worry. We'll find him" Sora knew this had to be trouble.

XXXXXXXX

Sora, Chii, and Tarzan were outside the tent and saw no sign of Clayton anywhere. Suddenly, heartless shaped like monkeys popped up. Wherever you looked they were leaping back and forth, waiting to make their move. They jumped and tried to slash at their enemies. Sora smashed them with his keyblade; his keyblade had taken a new form to fit the jungle. Tarzan used his spear to stab the heartless, making them disappear one by one. One they finished of the last of the heartless, a gunshot was heard in the west.

They had entered the bamboo forest or the spot where Chii had ended up when they entered this world. They saw Clayton's brown pipe abandoned on the mossy stone that Chii had once sat upon.

Sora was about to pick it but when a shadow, from something that was jumping over him, appeared to be no other than Sabor the leopard. Sabor was ready to fight, not letting its prey get away a second time. The leopard pounced, using it high legs and claws to slice Tarzan. The claws hit both Sora and Tarzan in the process; Tarzan used his spear to distract Sabor as Sora hit the leopard from the back. The leopard ran into the bamboo, causing both of them to wonder where it went.

The leopard jumped out and slashed Tarzan on the back. Sora made one last effort to finish the beast. With one final attack, the leopard fell to the ground. The battle was over, Sabor was dead and the jungle was safe…for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Footsteps of running feet could be heard as something running into the campsite. Heartless monkeys were jumping around like they were trying to steer the creature somewhere.

Jane looked up to only be hit by a large animal. It was Turk, the ape that Clayton was going to shoot back in the tree house. Jane wondered what was wrong, but Turk held her tight as she began to shake. Footsteps where heard as someone walked into the tent. Both Jane and Turk looked in fight at the thing that walked in.

XXXXXXXXX

Sora and Tarzan ran towards the campsite, having the feeling that something bad had happen. When they entered the tent they saw that Jane was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Sora asked exhaustedly.

"Jane near tree house" Tarzan ran off before Sora got a chance to ask how he knew that.

They fought heartless along the way, along with climbing branches, vines, and trees to find Jane. When they had entered into a clearing full of green and mossy branches, they saw Jane and Turk inside a viney cage.

"Tarzan!" Jane told Tarzan to destroy the black plant, if he did that they would be set free.

Sora found the plant hanging from the main tree in the middle of the clearing, heartless protecting it from the heroes. Sora looked over at Tarzan as they both got the same idea and split off into two separate directions. Tarzan became the desecration, leading the heartless way from the plant while Sora killed it.

After a few whacks, the plant was gone and so were the heartless. Sora sand Tarzan headed over to Jane and Turk to see if they were alright.

"What happen?" Chii asked Jane.

"Clayton came into the tent and that's all I can remember before blacking out. Sora. Tarzan. You have to save the gorillas." With Jane's words, Tarzan and Sora headed towards the cliffs where the gorillas should be.

XXXXXXXXX

Clayton had a bunch of heartless with him; he pointed his gun at the Gorillas he had driven to the cliff. Looks of horror had appeared on their faces as they ran about. Trying to get way from the hunter but saw that they were trapped by the heartless. The gun was now pointed at a single gorilla, the female one that was with Kerchak back at the tree tops. Kerchak made a big roar, trying to get to the female, but the heartless blacked his path.

"NOOO!" Sora came out from the entrance, shouting for Clayton to put down the gun.

"CLAYTON!" Chii could not believe that this man would hunt gorillas as some kind of sport.

"Not Clayton….(monkey words) ….Not Clayton" Tarzan knew that they had to stop Clayton from hurting his family at all cost.

Clayton raised his gun and fired at both Sora and Tarzan. They dodged the bullet and swung their weapons, sending Clayton flying backwards. Anger filled Clayton eye, he put his two fingers to his lips and whistled, calling forth something. The walls behind him broke and waterfalls sounds could be heard on top of the cliff. Tarzan rushed forward but was thrown back, like some invisible force had just hit him. A weird voice/sound was heard as Clayton mounted himself onto something, making him look like he was on but air.

"It's invisible" Chii shouted.

"And all we have to do is find it and hit it" Sora rushed forward, hitting; at least he hoped he hit the creature on its side.

Tarzan also try to hit the creature but it was very difficult, not only because the creature was invisible, but because Clayton was firing his gun on them. After hitting the creature a bunch of times, it revealed itself to be a Chameleon heartless. Sora figured that Clayton must have stumbled on the boss heartless and somehow found a way to control it. Tarzan had knocked Clayton off the creature, sending him onto the ground. Sora slammed his Keyblade on the creatures back causing it to go berserk. Sora must have hit something because the creature had electricity coming out of it along with its body switching back and forth between invisible and visible.

Clayton stood up and pointed his gun at Sora, Chii, and Tarzan. It was too late before he notices the heartless falling onto him. When the creature was unconscious, time seemed to stop.

"Sora" Chii looked at Sora confused.

Sora lifted his keyblade an recited the words

Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

A beam of light shot out of the keyblade and hit the heartless. Its body melted away to reveal a girl in a gardening outfit. She said thank you and handed to an item called 'white fang'. She disappeared, back to her world.

Time started moving forward again and everyone else looked around to see the heartless were gone.

"Sora.." Chii didn't get to finish when Kerchak came up to them.

He grabbed Sora's shoulder and swung him up into the ledge. Tarzan climbed up the green vines to meet up with Sora but turned around to thank Kerchak for his help. Kerchak nodded back and he and the rest of the gorillas walked away.

"Tarzan" Jane came running out of the bamboo entrance and Tarzan ran over to help her.

"We are going to go on ahead" Sora turned toward the cave entrance.

"Okay. We'll meet you there" Jane new that Sora didn't want to waste time.

Sora ran to the cave that leads inside the waterfall, Sora jumped from rock ledge to another.

Climbing up to the top of the waterfall Chii began to ask Sora the question. "Sora? You stopped time didn't you?"

"Yes…I did" Sora admitted it.

"Why?" Chii just had to know.

"We can't have… people knowing the truth" Sora jumped onto the ledge. "They will try to use this..to their advantage"

Chii looked down in sadness, knowing this is the truth. Or else she wouldn't be like this.

Sora finally reached the top, entering the cave that lead to the gorillas' nesting ground. It was cool in here, probably from the waterfall; they saw that on the wall were a ton of blue butterflies.

Sora pointed his keyblade and all the butterflies went flying about, revealing the dark orb. His keyblade began to glow as he recited the ancient language. A light shot out of the blade and shattered the orb, leaving nothing behind.

Sora finished just in time as Tarzan and Jane had walked in. Tarzan held his hand to his ear and they all listened.

"What's that?" Sora looked over at Tarzan and Jane.

"The waterfall. Their echoing all the way up here." Jane explained. "This must be Tarzan's home"

"(Monkey words) Friends" Tarzan repeated the phrase.

"What?" Sora was confused but what Tarzan meant. They were the only ones here.

"Oh I see! That (Monkey words) means hearts. Friends in our hearts." Jane felt bad since Sora was probably hoping to find his friends here.

Sora knew that one day he would remember who those people were. His friends but for now…he can wait. He turned toward Tarzan and Jane, thanking for all their help "We better get going"

"Do you really have to leave?" Jane wanted them stay a little but longer.

"We have to, but don't worry. We'll always be friends." Chii saw a smile creep onto everyone's faces.

As they said their goodbyes, Jane handed back Sora's things and they left the cave, leaving Sora and Chii. Once Sora put his stuff back on, his eye turned dark blue as wings came out of his back. "Agrabah" came out of his mouth as the wings engulfed him.

XXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, a boy looked up into the sky and knew something was coming.


	5. Agrabah

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

(This story is not Riku x Sora or Sora x Kairi)

"The day I got my powers…

my blessing…

my curse…..

A blessing to help…..

And a curse…..

to soon be my doom…"

Chapter 5:

Sora and Chii were on the back of Midday, Sora's black, demonic horse that he rode back in Traverse Town. They were in some kind of desert, nothing but sand, sand, and more sand.

"Good thing Midday showed up huh" Chii looked up at Sora as she sat in front of him.

It's true though, whenever Sora needed Midday he would show up to assist. But Sora wasn't paying attention to Chii at the moment. Sora was for some reason feeling dizzy, but not from the sun. Sora clutched his head as a big pain shot through his head.

"Whats…happ-ening" Sora whispered as he heard voices from his memory.

XXXXXXXXXX

("Sora.!"

"You need to hurry"

"There's not much time"

"The power…"

"Will try….")

The voices were warning, trying to tell him….

"Sora!"Chii shouted as she saw horses coming over the sand dooms. "We have to get out of here!"

Sora looked white as a sheet as he was losing consciousness and fell off the horse.

"SORA!" Chii jumped off Midday and began to shake Sora. "You got to get up"

"Chii…"

Chii looked at Sora, her eyes pleading for Sora to get up.

"Run.."

Chii looked at Sora in shock for wanting her to leave him when the people could be the enemy.

"Run…RUN NOW!" Sora shouted with his last breath before he passed out.

Chii did what Sora had told her and ran, but now before that she shouted, "I'll find you! I promise!"

XXXXX

The horses rode right past Sora, after Chii they went. All but one or two horses that stopped by Sora. The man on the white stallion got of his horse and went to inspect they boy on the ground. While the other man tried to get Midday, Sora's horse, under control.

"Master Riku" Said the man, who looked like an adviser. "What do you make of this?"

Riku was too busy looking at Sora to pay attention to the man. Sora was still wearing his scarf over half his face for Riku to recognize him. When Riku pulled the scarf down, his eyes widen in shock.

"Master Riku?" The man walked over to Riku to see what he was looking at.

Riku picked up Sora, bridal style, over to his horse. The advisor was startled by Riku's action, but when Riku told him "This boy is the friend I've been looking for" Riku got on his horse and turned in the direction of the palace. "Tell the men to forget the heartless and come back" With a kick, the horse went towards the town/city. Sora was fast asleep in Riku's arms, but his dreams were more like memories, coming back bit by bit.

("Sora …" [man's voice]

"Sora…." [woman's voice]

"Sora….."[kid's voice]

xxxxxx

A younger silver hair boy, about 6 or 7 years old, was shouting to a younger version of Sora. He was standing in front of one of the boats that could take them to the island. "Sora! You said you wanted check out the island, right"

"Ya but…." Sora wanted to go to the island but….

xxxxxxxx

"RIKU! I found a cave!" Sora pointed to a small entrance near the waterfall.

"Alright. Let's explore it" Riku walked up to Sora and they both entered the cave.

xxxxxxx

Sora was knocked to the ground by Riku's wooden sword. They were having a battle to see who was the strongest and Sora had lost.

"Come one Sora. I know you can do better than that" Riku tapped the sword on his shoulder, waiting for Sora to get up.

All Sora could do was pout at Riku's comment.

"Riku! Be nice to Sora!" A girl's voice could be heard, both Sora and Riku turned toward her, but she was very fuzzy. It seemed Sora couldn't remember who the girl was or what she looked like.

"Come on…,we were only having some fun" Riku was annoyed at the girl)

XXXXXXXXXX

Sora was lying on a large full size bed; white sheets went over Sora's chest as he slept a bit calmer than before. A door opened, revealing Riku with a bowl of cold water and a towel over his arm. He sat on the chair that was already next to Sora's bed and placed the bowl on the night stand.

Riku put his hand on Sora's forehead and felt that is was warm. "At least his fever went down"

Riku put the towel in the cold water, took it out and rung it. He placed it on Sora's forehead and Sora started to wake.

"Hmmm" Sora mumbled.

"Awake?" Riku asked as Sora tried to pry his eyes open.

Sora turned to look at Riku "Ri..ku?"

"Yes it's me" Riku his hand on Sora's shoulder, reasserting him that everything was fine."Don't worry. You're safe"

"Riku….I remember" Sora's head still felt fuzzy but he still was able to remember that Riku was one of his friends.

"Did you forget me" Riku had a mocking look on his face, but you can see that in his eyes that was sad that Sora had forgotten him.

Sora closed his eyes for a minute. "I lost them..but they're slowly returning. I always knew.. I was… looking for… something. You were one of them. I'm glad I found you" Sora turned to Riku and smiled.

"I'm glad too" Riku put his hand in Sora's and Sora's eyes began to droop. "Go back to sleep. You still have a fever."

Sora's eyes began to close as he fell asleep once more. Riku got up from the chair and walked out the door.

Outside was the advisor, looking a little bit worried. "Master Riku. Are you sure he should be staying here?" The man thought Sora could be a terrorized or some kind of thief. Why else would he have a heartless with him?

"HE'S FINE! If you have any more rude comments, I will cut that tongue out of your mouth and make you swallow it!" Riku glared at the man, daggering in his eyes, daring the man to say anything.

The man became petrified with fear as Riku turned to walk down the hall.

XXXXXXXX

The next day Sora was better, his head not that much fuzzy and his fever went down a lot. He was now eating food that Riku brought for him, while Riku was on a chair telling him what had happen to him since their world had disappeared.

"I actually landed in a place called '___Hollow Bastion'. A dark cold place, and yet the castle was very beautiful..… but I don't know what it's like now. I haven't been there in three years. I was raised by this old hag of a witch called Maleficent. She kept nagging on and on about Kingdom hearts and darkness. After a while I was able to control the darkness and soon had everyone around my finger." Riku lifted his pinkie finger to show Sora what he meant. _

_"__And what happen to Maleficent?" Sora was afraid to ask this question._

_"…__dead…I killed her when I was only 13" Sora sew the guilt in his eye, knowing Riku wouldn't kill anyone unless there was a reason. Riku did save him from the desert, that proves that Riku is not all bad. _

_"__People are happy she's gone I guess" Riku tried to shed some light on the situation. " She controlled people and used the heartless to do her evil deeds"_

_"__What about you Riku?" Sora wanted to know about him, how this had affected him more than the people. "How did you come here?"_

_"__I've always liked this place. I helped people with the heartless problems...and they made me their ruler. It happened after I.. you know" Riku put his finger under his neck and sliced."And I've been killing heartless with this" Riku stuck out his hand and a keyblade appeared. Unlike Sora's, his blade looked like a dragon wing with an angel wing that was attached at the top of the blade. "We saw a heartless where you were and tried to get it but it got away"_

_"__Really" Sora tried to act surprise but inside he was happy. 'At least Chii got away'_

_"__Ya, but I have to find a new ruler though. I have a few candidates that would be perfect for the job" Riku went off on how he would pick a new ruler when Sora interrupted him._

_"__Whyyyyy" Sora stuttered, not liking where this was going._

_"__Ya, it came back, Destiny Island. Don't know how though but once we get Kairi we can head back" Riku saw that Sora's face had fallen as he tried to remember who Kairi was. "She our friend who used to hang out with us when we were young"_

"Kairi…." Sora tried to search his memory of who this Kairi person can be. All that came were shadowy figure of a girl.

"Ya, she kinda pissed at me for the moment. Says it my fault for hurting people. Didn't have much of a choice, when you're under the power of a witch like Maleficent. We argued and went our separate ways. Haven't talk to each other since."Riku looked back a Sora to see that he was even more confuses. "You don't remember do you?"

Sora shook his head no "I woke up and didn't know anything..I knew there was someone …or people ..that I needed to find. But….."

"But what?" Riku wanted to know what Sora was going to say.

Sora didn't have time to tell him when all of the sudden, a soldier ran in. "Master Riku! A heartless has been seen running around in the town!"

"I'm coming!" Riku told the guard to get his horse ready and the guard hurried out. Riku looked back at Sora "I'll be back" Riku got up and left the room.

Sora sat there for a while but soon the pain was back

("Sora!"

"You have to hurry!"

"There's not much time!")

"Sora!"

Sora looked to his right where an air vent jingled on the wall. When the vent fell off with a big thud, out popped Chii.

" CHII!" Sora pushed off the covers and went over to her. Chii was jumping up and down excited about finding Sora, they were both glad to see each other.

"Told you I find you" Chii said happily. "But we got to go. Midday is outside waiting and when I left you back in the desert I stumbled onto the Boss heartless."

"Okay, let's…" Sora was ready to go but her remembered Riku. He didn't want to leave Riku after they just found each other. But Sora couldn't stay even if he wanted to. He went over to the table on the left side of the room and took out a paper and pen and wrote…

XXXXXXX

Riku just came back to make sure Sora was alright; when he got there Sora was already gone. "Sora?" Riku ran over to the bead to see a piece of paper, he picked it up and began to read it.

"Riku,

I am sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to you in person, but I have to do something very important. I wish I could go back to Destiny Island with you and Kairi but I can't. Please understand Riku..this is my curse. I have to go. Goodbye…..

Sora"

Riku was shocked at what he read. He put down the paper and ran out the door to find Sora and find out what is going on.

XXXXXXXX

Sora and Chii were on the back of Midday while a sandstorm was raging, but the one spot they were heading to seem to have clear weather. Once they enter the clearing they felt no sand on their mouth and eyes. No gusts of winds blowing everywhere. Quietness is what they heard. No sound at all. Sora dismounted from Midday and jumped onto one of the buildings that were sticking out of the sand. They were in some kind of ruins that must have been dugged out by the sandstorm.

"RUMBLE!"

The ground shook as Midday bucked and backed way to get away from the vibrations. Suddenly a heartless sprang out from under the sand. It had three arms on each side, with swords in each of them. Its head was like a cobra ready to strike its venom into it opponents.

The heartless launched forward into an attack with such speed that Sora went flying backward from the hit. But Sora didn't land, no, the creature hit him while he was still in midair. Sora could defend himself while the creature kept thrashing him around.

"Sora!"

The creature released Sora from a powerful hit on its back. The creature back off as Sora tried to get off the ground. A foot stood in front of Sora, he looked up to see Riku defending him.

"You okay" Riku was still in a fighting stance waiting for Sora to get a hold of himself.

Sora got up and took out his keyblade. "I'm fine. Let's take this heartless out"

The both attacked, knocking the creature around, causing the creature to be confused and not able to defend itself. A blunt force was delivered to it arms and caused the creatures arm to lose a grip on its sword.

"Attack the arms" Riku pointed out the heartless weak spot.

Both Riku and Sora attacked each arm and they all began to disappear one by one. All that was left was the body and Riku was going to finish it off when the head bit into Riku's leg.

Riku fell to his knees; he started painting heavily from the venom running through his stream.

Sora knew that if Riku didn't get medical attention he would surly die. "I have the power" Sora rushed to Riku's side, he closed his eyes and putting his hand on Riku's wound he recited ancient healing powers. His hand began to glow green and Riku felt the pain diminish.

"Sora? How…" Riku didn't get to finish when Sora stood up and walked over to the heartless.

Lifting his keyblade he recited the words

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

A light shot out of the keyblade and hit the creature on the chest. The light encased the creature as the armor fell off revealing a young man who looked like an Arabian thief with two swords on his back.

"Thanks" He said as he vanished back to his world.

"Sora…" Riku was surprised by what had happen. One minute they were fighting a heartless and then a man appeared then disappeared.

Sora didn't notice Riku had said something as he looked towards the sky and his eyes began to turn dark blue. The Black Control was clinging to the tower, chains and darks assents seeping out.

Sora lifted his keyblade again and recited the ancient language a like shot out of the key blade a hit the Black Control. The orb began to shatter into a millions pieces, taking all the evil with it.

"Sora?" Riku started walking towards Sora, confused as to what was going on.

Sora didn't have a chance to react when wing strung out of Sora's back.

"Sora!" Chii ran and grabbed hold on to Sora's leg tightly so there wouldn't get separated.

Sora whispered the words "Atlantis" as the wings wrapped around him as they disappeared to another world. When the feathers diminished, Riku saw no sign of Sora.

"Sora..Sora!..SORA!"


	6. Atlantis

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

" I remember stories….

that Angel told me..

I think…they were called fairy tales…

ones with mermaids, knights, nymphs,….

she always had a book of some kind of tale…

I remember asking why she liked them….

I remember she told me…

they took her to another world…"

Chapter 6:

Sora and Chii went face first into to the salty water. Sora flailed his arms around, trying to float. Chii held her throat and floated upward like she was drowning.

Sora noticed he was breathing just fine, and then felt something weird about his legs. He looked down and saw that instead of legs he had a tail. His tail was scaly with lots webbed fins (look at devianART cover for kh black angel chapter 6 for description). He looked over at Chii to see she had a black tail also.

Sora searched his mind for an explanation, but then remembered something.

("This spell will help you in case you need it")

Sora smiled and looked at his hand, "Thank you….Angel"

Soras then felt himself sink downwards. He moved his tail while waving his arms to stop sinking. Sora then looked at Chii, who looked like she was playing dead.

"Chii? You can breathe." Once Sora said that, Chii opened her eyes and saw that she was okay.

She gave Sora a little smile and swam over to his shoulder. Sora looked at Chii and sighed, but was interrupted by sounds of swimming. They looked to the right to see a mermaid and a yellowed fish swimming in their direction.

"Come on Sebastian" the mermaid hurried the crab that seemed to be following after them.

"Ariel, wait! Slow down!" the little red crab was trying to keep up with the two. "Don't leave me behind"

The crab smacked into Chii, who had gotten off of Sora's shoulder to get a better look at the newcomers. They both let out a scream and the crab hid behind the mermaid and Chii behind Sora.

"Relax, Sebastian" the mermaid reassured the crab. "They mean us no harm" she looked to the yellow fish for agreement. "Right Flounder"

"I don't know" Flounder gave Sora and Chii a weird look. "There's something weird about them"

Sora put one hand on the back of his head and rubbed it, trying to make an excuse. "We're…kind.. from another ocean and we're not used to these waters"

"Oh, I see… Well.. I guess Sebastian can help you" She made it sound like the crab would agree with her.

"What, me!" Sebastian could not believe Ariel would want to help a bunch of stranger she hadn't even met before. .

"Oh come on Sebastian" she gave the crab a pleading look that no one could say no to.

"Well….alright" Sebastian finally agreed.

"Thanks. I'm Sora" Sora introduced himself then looked at Chii who was still behind him. "And this is Chii"

Chi waved shyly to the others.

"Aww. I'm Ariel. This is Flounder. And this is Sebastian" Ariel pointed to each of her friends.

"Nice to meet you" Flounder said politely.

"Alright, now let's get started" Sebastian ordered as he explained to Sora and Chii. "You follow Flounder around. This will help you move up and down. Moving your tail and body in the direction you want to go."

Flounder went up high and Sora and Chii flowed after. Wherever Flounder went the two followed, quickly getting the hang of it.

Once they finished moving about, Sora swam toward the group "Ah, much better"

Sebastian was about to teach them how to defend and attack when Ariel cried out "Sebastian look!"

Everyone turned to see Ariel pointing at what looked like to be jellyfish, but these were no ordinary jelly fish, they were heartless. Sora took out his keyblade and prepared himself. Ariel came to his side ready to fight as well.

"You ready?" Sora asked.

"Yes! Lets" Ariel and Sora swam in for an attack.

Ariel did a barrel roll with her arms out and sometimes did fire, blizzard, and thunder. Sora slashed the jellyfish with his blade, causing a lot of damage. The heartless were defeated and both Sora and Ariel looked at each other in triumph smiles on their faces.

"That was close" Sebastian swam over to them "I'm glad you're safe Ariel"

"They look like they were heading towards the palace" Flounder rushed to Ariel.

"We have to warn father" Ariel was about to leave when she thought "Sora, please come with us. You can help us defeat those creatures."

Sora gave an Ariel a nod and they swam off towards the palace.

XXXXXXXXXX

Upon reaching the castle, they were chased by green monster heartless. They tried to get away from them without fighting but it seemed like they were getting closer. They had reached the throne room of the castle. Sora was about to turn and fight when a flash of yellow light shot out in front of him.

"Ariel! How many times have I told you NOT TO LEAVE THE PALACE! AN old merman, with long white hair and bear, sat before them. He had a yellow trident in his hand and a yellow crown on his head meaning he was the ruler of the under sea kingdom.

Ariel turned around and faced the king. "Daddy"

"Daddy?" Chii was very surprised by this.

"Which means …" Sora and Chii looked at each other as they drew to the same conclusion.

"She's a princess!" Chii finished.

"Eh hmmh. You swim before him. The ruler of the sea, King Triton." Sebastian introduced the king.

"But who are they" The king eyed them suspiciously, he knew everyone in his ocean but not these two.

"We're from.. far away" Sora was sure that king Triton didn't like outsider very much.

"They helped us defeat those creatures" Ariel interrupted, she was trying to help Sora out but it seemed like she just made it worse.

"How many time must we go through this, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE PALACE" Triton was angry that Ariel left the safety of the castle to explore.

"Butt.." Ariel tried to convince him that she was in no danger.

"ARIEL! NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Triton gave Ariel an order but Ariel was tired of trying.

Instead, she grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him toward the exit.

Triton put his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes in the process. He was tired of Ariel not listening; he wasn't trying to be the bad guy. All he wanted to do was keep her safe.

" Teenagers" Sebastian landed on one of the throne arms. "You give them a inch and they swim all over you"

"You think… I was too hard on her?" Triton looked at the crab for an answer.

"Nope. If Ariel was my daughter. I tell her off" Sebastian made it sound easy, which gave Triton an idea.

"Your right. Ariel needs supervision" Triton had a smirk on his face, Sebastian agreeing with his along the way. "And YOU'RE THE crab to do it"

Sebastian mouth dropped as he stared at the entrance the group headed in.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, I want to show something" Ariel and the rest of the group were by a wall that had one boulder in front of something. Ariel removed the boulder and a entrance to a cave was revealed.

Sora entered first, flowed by Flounder, then Ariel, who let go of the boulder to hide the entrance once again.

Once inside, Sora gazed at Ariel collection. All the nick nacks, paintings, jewelry boxes, ect were all placed on a shelf.

"I want to see….other worlds" Ariel started swimming up to a hole in the ceiling."I want to see..all the people. I want to go on adventures. She turned towards Sora, having that feeling of that they have more in common. "What about you?"

Sora looked at Ariel, thinking but before e could answer her Chii bursted out "We're looking for a black orb thing"

"What's that" Ariel was interested in this.

"Well..it's a…." Chii's mouth was covered by Sora's hand before she could answer Ariel's question.

"It's something very important." Sora didn't want to get Ariel involved.

"Okay" Ariel wanted to know more about the black orb but she could see that Sora didn't want to talk about it. So instead, she changed the subject. "Hey Sora. Ever seen a sunken ship"

Sora shook his head.

"Well come on then" She grabbed Sora's hand and lead the group out of the cave. "Maybe we can find more treasure to ad to my collection"

Unknown to them, Sebastian had listened to their conversation and had swam off to tell king.

XXXXXXXXX

Sora ,Ariel, Flounder and Chii had entered the ship grave yard, both Sora and Chii stared in awe at the ship.

Woow" Both of them had said at the same time.

"Come on" Ariel swam in towards the entrance of the ship; Sora was right behind her as they enter from the top deck.

Ariel, with her bag, started looking around for new objects to add to her collection. Sora on the other hand was intrigued by the lone treasure box that was in front of a all glass window.

"Swoosh"

"Um ..guys?" Chii and Flounder said at the same time.

"Do you hear something?" Flounder swam over to one of the portholes to see if there was something was out there.

"Relax Flounder" Ariel had picked up a brown smoke pipe and examined it. "I wonder what this is?"

"Swoosh"

"Sora!" Chii was now freaking out, knowing whatever that sound was can't be good.

Sora wasn't paying attention; instead he slowly opened the lone chest and was amazed at what he saw. Cupping it with two hands, he held a blue crystal trident (the head of the trident).

"Hey Ariel" He was about to swim over to Ariel with it but…

" Boom," (biting sounds)

A giant, great white shark broke through the window and tried to attack Sora. Chii screamed at the top of her lungs, as her a Flounder swam and hid behind Ariel "SHARK SHARK!"

Sora didn't move from his spot because he could see that the shark couldn't reach him but if he moved it possible could. The shark pulled itself out from the window, figuring that if it couldn't reach them then they would have to come out sometime. It started swimming around the sunken, waiting for its prey to come out.

Sora knew that the only way to get out of this was to beat the shark. HE withdrew his blade and went after it.

"Sora!" both Ariel and Chii went after Sora.

" Ariel" Flounder swam behind them.

XXXXXX

Outside the ship, Sora tried to hit the shark but the shark charged him whenever he got the chance to strike. Sora made sure to dodge, so those razor sharp teeth wouldn't bite him. As he tried to dodge another charge, his back came in contact with a wall, the shark in front, smirking that his prey was trapped.

"Sora!" A lightning bolt came out and struck the shark.

Sora took this chance to strike the shark on its side. The shark retreated, knowing it was no match for all of them.

"Sora are you okay" Ariel swam over to Sora.

Sora looked at Ariel, and then looked at his hand to see that the crystal was unharmed. He held it up for the others to see.

"That looks like …." Ariel took the crystal from Sora's hands "That's it" Ariel swam in the direction of her grotto "Come on you guys"

Flounder, Sora and Chii swam right behind her.

XXXXXX

"Hurry, hurry. We wouldn't want daddy to see what you have." A octopus woman waved her hand around a cauldron that showed Sora and Ariel swimming. "Jetsan! Flotsam! Keep an eye on the girl. She may prove useful." The evil sea witch laughed as she watched Sora and Ariel swim away.

XXXXXX

They had reach Ariel's grotto and were in front of the hollow trident symbol. Ariel carefully placed the crystal in the symbol and it fit perfectly. The crystal began to shine and Sora felt a surge of power coming from it, but quickly disappeared as a flash of light hit the crystal. The crystal shattered into tiny shards.

"That was close" Triton emerged from the entrance, with a look of anger on his face. "ARIEL! What did I tell you about leaving the palace?"

"But Daddy…." Ariel tried to plead for her to understand but the man was too stubborn.

"NOT another word" He turned his back to her, proving that he was fed up with her.

Ariel pouted, knowing that nothing she could say would change her father's mind. She swam out of the grotto with tears in her eyes. Sora was about to swim after her when Triton stopped him.

"Young man, you're from another world aren't you and you're the keyblade bearer no less?"Triton voice was firm as he got straight to the point.

"So what if I am?" Sora turn towards Triton, hating that tone the man had in his voice.

"The keyblade brings nothing but destruction and ruins" Triton voice became a little angry.

"Sora's not like that!" Chii scream at the king.

"I'm sorry but there is no room in my ocean for you and that key" Triton swam out of the cave to leave Sora and Chii to their thoughts. He headed back to the palace to see if Ariel was there.

Sora looked at his keyblade and said to himself "It may have been that way in the past, but now it's different"

Chii looked at Sora as he held his keyblade to his face, smiling to herself that Sora was still Sora.

"Let's find Ariel" Sora looked to Chii as she nodded to him. They both were worried that this might have impacted Ariel more than them. They thought the palace would be the best place to find her.

XXXXXXXX

Unknown to anyone, Ariel was laying on a large rock and was crying her eyes out. She then heard two creepy voices.

"Poor sweet child"

Poor little mermaid"

Ariel looked up to see a couple of eels heading towards her. They swam around her saying

"We know someone who can help"

"Someone who can take you to other worlds"

"What do you mean?" Ariel questioned them

"Ursula can help"

"She can make all your dreams come true" They swam around in a circle until black smog surrounded them and came the sea witch.

"My poor dear" Ursula sounded simplistic, but in truth she was using Ariel in her evil scheme. "All you want to do is visit other world. Well, I can help you with that"

"Your Ursula..the sea witch" Ariel felt fear in her mind but pushed it away for her desperation to visit other worlds.

"You know that friend of yours is from another world also, but it seems…you don't want my help sooo…"

"WAIT!"

Ursula had Ariel right where she wanted her.

XXXXXX  
Sora and Chii were about to enter the tunnel that connected to the palace when Flounder with Sebastian came up to them.

"Have you seen Ariel?" Sebastian asked, desperately wanted them to say yes.

"No, we were just looking for her?" Sora was surprised that the little crab was off spying on her.

"Aren't you _suppose_ to be watching her?" Chii was enjoying this, since she hated that the crab told on them.

"Oh dear, the King will have my shell for this." Sebastian put his claws to his head; he was worried about Ariel along with King Triton's anger.

"We'll just have to look for her" Sora tried to reassure everyone. "Let's head towards the palace."

XXXXXXX

Inside the palace throne room, Ariel was making her way over to Triton's throne.

"Just get me inside the palace and I'll take care of the res" Ursula words rang through Ariel's mind as she turned to see Ursula appearing from behind a pillar. Ursula pointed to the trident smirking as she saw it.

XXXXXX

"Ariel" Triton entered from s pillar "I'm sorry about…"Triton didn't get to finish when he saw Ursula, "What are you doing here!"

"Just finishing off a deal" Ursula held up a contract that stated Ariel belonged to her until the deal was complete. Ariel's signature was on the bottom of the paper.

"That contract is no good" Triton used his trident and yellow flash shot out of it, hitting the contract.

All it did was send Ursula flying backward on to a pillar. "See. Even the almighty Triton can't even break it" Ursula put her hand on her chin, pretending to think. "Unless, you want to trade. Her life for yours. Hmmm"

Triton didn't even need to think, he just pointed his trident at the contract and his name was in place of Ariel's. A yellow whirlpool engulfed Triton and he was swallowed up.

"Ariel!"

Ariel looked to see Sora, Chii, Flounder, and Sebastian coming towards them. Sebastian swam for the king but was too late. King Triton, king of the sea, had turned into nothing more than a measly seaweed slug.

"Your majesty" Sebastian was astonished that his King was nothing but a little weed.

"It's mine" Ursula had a crown on her head along with the trident in the grasp of her hand. After so long she had finally got what she wanted. "It's all mine" She let out a wicked laugh as she held the trident possessively.

"Not for long" Sora got ready to attack her but Ursula had turned and run.

"Why turn and run? She has the power to fight us" Chii wondered why someone who was now ruler of the ocean would run and hide.

"Didn't she look…" Sora and Chii looked at each other. "Afraid"

"We have to go after her!" Ariel swam past Sora and after Ursula.

"Ariel!" Sebastian voice was sad because her knew that Ariel felt guilty of what she had done.

Ariel stopped and turned around to face the group. Her head was down, knowing that all of this could have been avoided if she had just stayed put. "I messed up, but now I'm going to fix it"

Sora looked at Ariel and saw the determination in her eyes. "Let's go"

XXXXXXX

They followed Ursula to the ship graveyard to only see that she had disappeared from their sight.

"Where'd she ….." Sora didn't have time to finish when the shark attacked them. Sora dodged just in time and Ariel tried to hit the shark with thunder. They both attacked the shark with both sword and magic but the shark deflected them every time it charged. Ariel used thunder one more time and caused the shark to get confuse. Sora used this opportunity to wacked his sword on the shark's head, causing it to go unconscious and fall. It crashed into the giant rock on the wall causing the rock to loosen and reveal a cave.

"This must be where Ursula went?" Sora and the group all peered inside to see nothing but pit black. "Let's get back the trident"

XXXXX

The tunnel led to a gruesome cavern, it looked more like a skeleton of a large eels with purple and black smoke seeping out of it. They entered the mouth of the beast, unknown to them the horrors inside.

As they entered, they saw more of the green monster slugs that covered the whole floor. Moaning and groaning they did sounds that horrified Sebastian and flounder, making them shake with fright.

Sora clutched his head as the voices came back

("Help us"

"Save us")

"Sora? Are you alright?" Chii whispered into Sora's ear.

"Ya, is nothing" Sora tried to shake it off, so the others wouldn't worry about him.

They had reached the end of the throat and came upon a destroyed room. Bottles were spilled all over the floor and shelves, liquid and goo leaking out of them. The cauldron had a bunch of chipped pieces and cracks on it sides. Scratch marks were on the walls from a struggle. It looked like a war zone.

They all looked around, trying to find Ursula.

"How could she do this?" Ariel wondered out loud, thinking that Ursula was the one who made this mess with her new power.

" She didn't" Sora was over by an open shell hole that led to Ursula's bed.

Ariel came to Sora's side to see what he was looking at. Inside was Ursula's body, all mangled and twisted.

"She was a victim" Sora looked away.

Ariel was horrified by this. She knew Ursula disserved it but not like this.

"Then where's the trident?" Sebastian looked around trying to find the weapon.

"I've seen…. These marks…before…" Ariel tried to remember where. Ariel gasped as the memory came back to her. "The cavern! I remembered the outside the cavern there were mark everywhere."

"Ariel. You know you're suppose to stay away from there" Sebastian screech at the memory. "Everyone was ordered by your father to not go near them"

"NO" Sora grabbed Ariel. "Where's the cavern Ariel!"

Ariel pulled herself from Sora grasp and swam in the direction f the cavern. "This way"

"Ariel" Ariel stopped and looked at Sora. "I have to do this alone" Sora looked down, not wanting to me Ariel's eyes.

"But Sora.."

Ariel. I know you want to help" Sora wanted to tell her "But…."

(Sora you can't forget"

"You have to save them"

"Help us"

"Sora we taught you everything we know"

"Sora, there's no time"

"Sora"

"SORA")

"I..a…I…" but Sora couldn't.

"Alright" Ariel figured that Sora couldn't tell her even if he wanted to. This secret must have been too dangerous to tell. "I'll show you where it is, but…you have to promise me" She gave Sora a stern look. "Promise me"

"I promise"

XXXXXXX  
Ariel showed them where the entrance to the cavern was. When they reached it Ariel pointed into the cave. "There"

"Thank you" Sora and Chii swam into the cavern.

XXXXXXX  
The tunnel was long with scratch marks long the sides of the walls.

"Sora?" Chii was becoming more scared by the minute.

"Chii. I want you to stay here" Sora turned toward Chii and pointed to the wall.

"But…"

Chii! STAY!"

Chii stayed where she was, knowing Sora wasn't going to allow her to follow him.

Sora entered the cavern to see nothing but darkness. He looked and looked but nothing was here. Suddenly, a tentacle came out of nowhere and grabbed Sora. Sora tried to struggle but nothing worked. When he looked up, he came face to face with a giant octopus. It beaked like face growled an angry growl. Sora struggled more and more to try and free himself from the heartless grip.

"SORA!"

Sora looked to see Chii rushing at him."CHII! RUN!"

"NO!" Chii came up to the tentacle that was wrapped around Sora and bit down hard.

The creature let out a shrill of pain from the bite. Sora took this chance to swim out of the boss's grasp. Sora tried to attack but couldn't get past the tentacles. Sora used thunder to knock them to of the way. Once they were gone, Sora launched himself forward and attacked the creature's head, sending the creature screaming from being hit.

It gave Sora a pleading look as Sora lifted his blade and recited the words

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

A light shot out from the keyblade, hitting the creature on its forehead. Shards of glowing light transformed the creature into a sailor.

"Thank you" The man vanished back to his home.

Sora and Chii turned to each other and smiled, knowing they did a good job. A light shone revealing itself to be the trident. Sora swam up to it and grabbed it. "Let's go see Ariel"

XXXXXXXX  
Ariel was getting worried about Sora and Chii, she heard shrilling sounds coming from the other side of the cavern that gave her chills. She perked up her head as she heard sounds of swishing noise coming from the tunnel. She turned to see Sora and Chii swimming toward her, in his hands was the trident.

He swam up to Ariel and handed her the Trident. "Got it"

"Thank goodness" Ariel held the trident close to her body.

XXXXXXXXXX

They reached the palace and entered the throne room. Sebastian looked up to see Ariel and Sora heading their way, he also saw the trident in Ariel's hand. Ariel held the trident high up in the hair and beams for light shout out from it. A whirlpool surrounded the king and turned back into his original form. With him back to the way he was, he spread out his arms wide as Ariel swam to hug him.

"Thank you Sora" He looked over to Sora "I guess I was wrong about you" He looked at Ariel then back at Sora." Can you do one thing for me?"

Sora looked at the King curiously.

XXXXXXXX

They all were back at Ariel's grotto; Triton lifted his trident into the air "Seal this evil away"

Once the light hit the trident symbol and goo's of black gunk came out of the hole.

"STOP!"

Chii looked around to see everyone was frozen. "Sora?"

"Chii" Sora lifted his blade "No one can know. If they knew…it would put them in danger. So I am forced to keep quiet" Sora recited the word and a bright light shined out of the keyblade, striking the black orb, shattering it to bit and pieces. "Goodbye… King Triton, Flounder, Sebastian,…Ariel"

Wings spread out from Sora's back as his eyes went dark blue, with his last words being "Halloween Town" the wings wrapped themselves around Sora and they vanished.

XXXXXX  
Everyone went back to normal, Triton looked around for the young lad. "Sora?" He scratched his head, confused at where the lad could have gone too.

Ariel looked toward the floor to see a feather, she swam over to it and picked it up. She held it close to her and knew that Sora left on his journey.


	7. Halloween Town

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

"Sora"

Little Sora looked up at the man by one of the book shelves, with a book in his hand, used two fingers to fix his glasses.

"Yes, Helios"

"Do you know what holiday's are?" Helios closed his book and walked over to Sora.

"I don't know. Are they like a festival or something?"

"Yes, but they each represent something" Helios handed Sora the book he just looked at. "Halloween stands for something scary or a day to respect the dead. When creatures come out during the night to scare people."

"People dress up in costumes"

"You remember?" Helios looked at Sora.

"No. Aries told me"

"Oh.. well we used to celebrate it too"

"Was that before…."

Chapter 7:

Sora and Chii flopped on the ground as they came from the sky. Sora propped himself on his hands, but noticed big white gloves on them.

"Aaaah!"

Sora looked to his left to see Chii, looking like a battered doll, running towards him.

"SORA! SORA! SCARY MONSTER!" Chii hugged Sora's arm, not wanting to let go.

"Where?" Sora looked around frantically to find this so called monster.

"In the puddle" Chii pointed to the puddle in the corner.

Sora got onto his feet and noticed that they were in some kind of an alley street. He carefully walked over to the puddle, when he looked into the puddle he saw nothing but himself. He realized that it must have been her reflect she saw, not a monster. While looking at his reflection, he noticed he was wearing black clothes, with fangs in place of his canines. He had one pumpkin patch over his left eye, which explained why he could only see out of one eye.

"It's okay Chii" Chii poked her head from behind Sora's leg. "It's just your reflection"

Chii touched her face and her reflection did the same "Oh, heh heh"

"Come on, we should find out where we are" Sora looked to his right, in the direction of an opened gate that led to a spooky town.

XXXXXX

Once they entered the gate, they came upon a town that was dark and eerie. In the middle of the square was a tall skeleton in a striped suit pondering.

"Mayer, I don't know what to do!" The skeleton was talking to a two faced short man, who was the mayor. He had a normal al smile face on the front and when he wanted to change face it would turn into a white sad face. "They just won't do what I want them to do"

"Well, show me what you have so far and you can talk to the doctors afterwards." The mayor tried to calm the Skeleton down.

"All right" The skeleton got everything into place.

Sora and Chii hid behind the dragon fountain to get a better look. He saw bunches of ghost heartless were standing in a line with their hand out.

"Welcome gals and spooks….

To this nights Halloween celebration"

The heartless opened their arms up in a wave motion to reveal the skeleton.

"Presenting, your favorite Halloween scare!

JACK! The skeleton king!"

Jack gave a big smile as he waved his arms to the imaginary crowd. He stopped and looked at the mayor. "See. That's all they will do. They won't dance! That's what their suppose to do for the festive celebration"

"Ask the doctor. He should know" The mayor turned around and walked back to his house/ office. "I have to get ready for next year's election."

XXXXXXXX  
Sora and Chii looked at each other; they both thought it was weird that they wanted the heartless to dance.

"Why would anyone want the heartless to dance?" Chii asked Sora.

"What festival?" Sora asked back.

"For this year's Halloween of course"

Chii and Sora jumped back in surprise from Jack appearing right next to them.

"This year I'm going to make them scream" Jack clenched his hands and gave a creepy grin. Then he looked back at Sora and Chii. "And who are you?"

"I'm Sora." Sora pointed to himself, then to Chii who was shaking on his shoulder. "And this is Chii"

"Nice to meet you both" Jack extended his hand and pulled Sora up to his feet. "I'm Jack, The Pumpkin King. I'm in charge of all of this and I need to get everything all ready." Jack walked back and forth in front of them. "The same thing can be tiresome. I wanted to do something new. One day these creatures appeared and I decided to use them in this year's festival. Something to make them scream." Jack jumped out in front of them, making a scary face in the process, making Sora and Chii jump back in shock. Jack's face went back to normal and asked. "Would you two like to join me back to the Doctor's house?"

"Sure" Sora wanted to find out more about what Jack was up to. The heartless attacked people, not danced for them.

XXXXXXX

They reached the Doctor's house; Jack was the first one in and called out for the Doctor." Doctor Finkelstein! Did you find the solution to the problem?"

"Oh Jack, it's you" He was and wearing all white in his lab coat. He moved his wheelchair over to a big book. "The problem is….the heartless have no hearts"

Sora looked at Chii, who gave him a whispered "Duh" making Sora giggled at her comment.

"We need to make a heart" The doctor skimmed over his book. "We need this…and this..OH?"

"What is it Doctor?" Jack questioned the Doctor.

"We need 'forget me not', but I don't have any left." The Doctor's top head opened up and he started poking his brain.

"Eeww" Chii whispered to Sora "Sora if we ever come back to these worlds, make sure we don't come back to this one"

"Ya…." Sora laughed but quickly faded into a sad look.

"SALLY!"

Both Chii and Sora were started by the Doctor's outburst. For a small man in a wheel chair, he had a good set of lungs.

"Blast it! Where is that girl!" The Doctor turned his chair towards Jack. "Jack, go find Sally. She should be in the graveyard"

"Alright Doctor. We'll head over there. Right" He turned to Sora and Chii who looked kind of surprised that Jack would include them in finding a person they didn't even know.

"Oookay" Sora wasn't sure about this. He knew that the heart may not be the right answer but what else could he do.

XXXXXXXX  
Jack, Sora, and Chii had exited from the Doctor's house when they heard the Mayor scream, "You listen here you ..you.. bad things. Leave Halloween Town, by order of the mayor. JACK HELP! I'm ONLY an elected official. I can't handle this by myself."

"Let's go Sora" Chii pointed at the heartless.

"Alright" Sora withdrew his keyblade.

They attacked with hands and sword, casting spells and attacking to defeat the heartless. Once all the heartless were defeated, Jack turned towards the mayor, asking what had happen.

"I don't know. They just suddenly started attacking people." The mayor had his white face on and was looking around frantically.

"Don't worry mayor. We'll handle it" Jack reassured the mayor.

The mayor thanked Jack, then the mayor turned and left to check on the creatures of Halloween Town.

XXXXXXXX

The group had walked into the grave yard; it was nothing but tomb stones and coffins. One of them had a name "zero" on it. A ghost dog, with a glowing red nose, appeared out from the tomb stone.

"Zero" Jack called the dog as it came to him. "Have you seen Sally?"

Zero barked and floated over to one of the tomb stones and behind it was a rag doll woman.

"Jack, is that you?" She popped her head out from the tomb stone to see how was there.

"Sally! There you are" Jack was happy to find her. Sally came into full view as she went up to Jack. "The Doctor needs a special herb for making a heart."

"You mean this" In her hands was what looked like dead dandelions, were a plant called 'forget me not'. "Jack. I think something terrible is going to happen"

Jack was too busy looking at the plant to listen to her. "OF course everything is going to be fine. Don't worry Sally."

But Sally was still worried; Sora and Chii noticed this but said nothing.

"Come on. We need to head back to the Doctor's house to make a heart" Jack pointed his finger to the exit of the graveyard and they started walking.

XXXXXXX

When they left, the coffin in the back of the cemetery began to shake. It opened up, revealing three kids who were either dressed as a devil skeleton, or a witch. They looked like evil trick or treaters, who had an evil plan in store.

"We must tell Oogie Boogie. He'll know what to do" said the witch.

"May be he'll make us his special stew" said the skeleton.

They all made an evil chuckle as they closed the coffin.

XXXXXXX

Sora, Chii, Jack, and Sally were back at the Doctor's house. Jack gave the plant to the Doctor, who examined it.

"Yes, perfect. Now we'll just put it here" The doctor finished mixture for the heart, placing the heart in place for the experiment. He wheeled over to a machine and flipped the switch. A lightning bolt came from one of the rods, shooting lightning at the heart.

XXXXXX

"HAHAHAHA"

An evil laugh was screeching though out the dark cold room.

"A heart you say. Jack is making a heart." A voodoo doll that must be the one called Oogie Boogie, was standing in front of the shaking trick or treaters. "I must have that heart. And you're going to get it for me."

XXXXXXXX

Back at the lab, the lightening had finished doing its job.

The doctor wheeled over to the beating heart. "That should do it" He picked up the heart and turned his chair towards the group. "Jack, I need you to pick up something for me. Do you mind?"

"Not at all Doctor" Jack waved the Doctor off. "Whatever you need, we'll get"

"Here's the list of thing I need. You should be able to find them in the grave yard." The Doctor hand Jack the list of things they needed to get him.

"We'll be right back" Jack, Sora and Chii walked out the door and the Doctor rolled back over to his book.

XXXXXXX

"So Sora. Where are you from? Is it scary?" Jack started up a conversation to get rid of the awkward silence.

"It's different" Sora tried to figure a way to change the subject, "Why do you want to make the heartless dance?"

"Well, you see. I wanted to start something new. But nothing was coming to me. I tried to think and suddenly the heartless appeared. I soon decided on a dance and the heartless were going to do it. But they just wouldn't do the steps. So I went to the Doctor and we tried to figure things out. The mayor called me out and..well…you know the rest" Jack went over to one of the tomb stones and picked up an herb.

XXXXXXXXX

Unknown to them, the Doctor was having his own problems. The Doctor wheeled his chair around the table that had a heartless on it. Suddenly, one of the trick or treaters, the skeleton, jumped his body in the way of the table, knocking the poor scientist over on his side.

"Aahh!" The Doctor cried out as the heart flew out of his hand and into the witch's.

They sped off out the door, back to their layer to where their boss was waiting of them.

The Doctor got back into his chair and wheeled himself to the door. Once he opened it, he saw Jack, Sora, and Chii coming from the gate. "Help! The heart has been stolen!" He screamed while holding his head.

The group rushed over to the Doctor, Jack was the first one to ask what had happen.

"Those blasted kids stole the heart" The Doctor explained.

"It has to be Lock, Shock, and Barrel" Jack knew this could be good.

"Who?" Sora asked

"There three pranksters that work for Oogie Boogie. A nasty man. We have to get it back before Oogie does something terrible with it." Jack was worried now.

"Okay Jack, lead the way" Sora said.

They headed towards the pranksters tree house to fin d the heart that had been taken.

XXXXXXXXX

Passing through the grave yard, they made way across the bridge. Jack pointed the way to the tree house and they ran through the gate. Sora was amazed at what he saw, the tree house was enormous.

"This is it" Jack pointed to the top of the tree house. "They should be in that room."

"All the way up there?" Sora looked at Jack.

"Yup" Jack started running and Sora followed right behind. "Come on fellas"

They had to go up stairs and pass traps, the trickster probable set up for them.

They finally reached the top and were in front of the door to the playroom. Jack turned towards the group. "This is it"

"Let's get that heart back" Sora got his sword as he grabbed a hold of the door knob.

Jack and Sora opened the door to a room full of traps and torture devise. The three trouble makers turned around to see who had come in. They came face to face with the group they were waiting for.

"HAHAHA ! You found us!" The little devil known as Lock cackled.

"But we don't have it!" Barrel the Skeleton showed his hands.

"Where is it!" Jack tried to grab one of the kids but they were just too quick.

"Where not going to tell you!" Screamed the witch as she pointed to the group.. "Get'em boys"

The three little kids jumped and spinned, causing Jack and Sora a tough time in catch them. Sora and Jack looked at each other, and then split up. Jack went after Barrel and Sora tried to hit the spinning Lock and Shock. Sora tried to hit the little devil but e kept running fast and Shock kept spinning around, hitting him on his side or knocking him over. Jack tried to swipe Barrel, knocking Barrel onto his side.

Once they had them in a corner, the ground started to shake. The whole tree house shock until it stopped and everyone heard a scream.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"That's Mister Oogie Boogie" Shock cried out, looking at the mirror.

Jack and Sora looked at the mirror that shown a green and black swirls in it. Jack then turned to the trio. "You gave the heart to Oogie Boogie"

"We were forced to!" Lock told them the truth.

"After we told him about it" Barrel looked down in shame.

"We're sorry, but had no other choice" Shock tried to get Jack to believe them.

"Looks like Ooogie Boogie bit off more than he could chew" Jack put his hand under his chin to think.

"What do you mean?" Sora didn't like the words that came out of Jack's mouth.

"Oogie always gets himself into some kind of trouble. My guess is he's knee deep in it" Jack looked towards the mirror and walked over to it. "This must lead us to him"

Sora, Chii, and Jack jumped into the mirror and on the other side was a wrecked casino room.

"Looks like Vegas came and threw up" Chii whispered to Sora as they scanned the room.

Sora put a hand on Chii head in response to Chii's comment, but a voice was soon heard.

"Now, now. I didn't mean to….um….here..you take it" A stuffed voodoo doll came into the clearing, backing up from something.

"Oogie!" Jack screamed and Oogie turn to the voice.

The fear vanished from Oogie's face; a grin like smirk replaced it instead. "HAHAHA! Your too late Jack" Oogie didn't get a chance to finish because Jack, Sora, and Chii's eyes widen as a giant paw, which looked like it had been stitched up, came down on Oogie. Oogie tried to get free but nothing worked. The beast came into view, a wolf. Its whole body was stitched up and dark patches in different places. Its one pupil had a button coming out by a string and its mouth began to open up to the sky. When its mouth came down and black ooze flooded out onto Oogie. Oogie screamed in agony as the group looked away, Sora covered Chii's eyes with his hand to block out the horrifying sight. Once the oozed cleared up, nothing was left except Oogie's outer skin.

"Oogei, what have you done?" Jack whispered as he looked at the beast and charged forward. "Come on fellas"

Sora was right behind him; he sliced the beast on its side causing it to howl in pain. The howl was unbearable and loud, like a big screech of a horrible noise like nails on a chalk board.

"This isn't working" Chii clutched her antennas to her head, trying to block the sound.

The wolf brought its head up to the sky again and Jack knew what was coming. "Everyone move!"

They all jumped up to a higher spot, while the ooze spilled out of the creature's mouth.

"Jack we need to close its mouth" Sora shouted over to Jack.

They both looked around frantically for something; Jack spotted some rope "Here!" Jack tossed one side of the rope to Sora. "Once the ooze is gone, wrap it around its mouth"

The black ooze disappeared and Sora and Jack were off. They wrapped the rope around the wolf's mouth quickly as they could. Sora tossed his end of the rope to Jack who rapidly tired a knot. The wolf became agitated and tried to get the rope off its mouth. It paw swiped Jack, knocking towards a wall. Jack fell to the floor unconscious. Sora called to him but saw that he wasn't getting up.

Sora turned towards the wolf with anger. The wolf was trying desperately to get the rope off it mouth.

Sora brought his keyblade and Chii noticed this. "Sora, you have to tire him out somehow."

Sora ran forward, bringing his keyblade up as he jumped and slammed it onto the wolf's head. The wolf flopped down to the floor with a big headache.

Sora lifted his keyblade and recited the words…

Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

A light shot out of the keyblade, hitting the creature in the forehead. The creature skin began to peel off. The rope on its mouth came off and a bright light shown. Once the light disappeared, a women dress as a gypsy appeared.

"Thank you and Happy Halloween" With that she vanished.

Sora smiled as he turned to hear Jack getting up. "What happen?" Jack rubbed his head from a bump was sure to appear soon.

"The creature was destroyed, but the heart…" Sora turned his head towards the broken heart on the floor.

Jack went over and picked it up. "Oh well. Guess I'll have to tell the Doctor it failed"

"Failed?" Chii didn't understand what Jack meant.

"Ya. It didn't do what I wanted it to do. Instead it made a heartless go on a rampage." Jack started walking back to the town but stopped once he noticed Sora and Chii weren't following. "Aren't you coming?"

"No. We have to get going" Sora gave Jack a apologetic smile for he knew Jack would have wanted them to see the celebration.

"Well I hope you come back next year's Halloween. I'll really make you scream!" Sora laughed at the thought and Jack walked off as they said their goodbyes.

XXXXXX  
Once Jack had left; Sora turned his attention to the moon. His eyes turned deep blue and he brought up his keyblade. The black orb was attached to the moon, Sora recited the words and a light shot out hitting the orb. It shattered into a million pieces; Sora knew it was time to go.

Wings Sprouted out of his back and Sora said "Neverland" as the wings wrapped themselves around Sora and Chii and they vanished.


	8. Neverland

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

"Hey Aries"

"Hmmm"

Have you ever….wanted to fly?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I had a dream…that I was flying"

"Maybe you will someday"

Chapter 8:

Sora and Chii crashed landed on what seemed to be a hard wooden floor. Sora propped himself onto his knee, when a sword came up to his face. Sora looked up to see pirate heartless surrounding both him and Chii.

"Aaaa" Sora was about to say something when Chii interrupted.

Chii was on her back, she stuck her finger in the air yelling "That's it! Next time we land on our feet!"

"Umm Chii. Could you be quiet for a second" Sora tried to get Chii to shut up. Sora didn't want to piss off a bunch of heartless with sharp pointy weapon.

"Why!" By the time Chii sat up she came face to face with a sword. She looked up to see three heartless surrounding her. "Sora, I don't think these guys are friendly?"

Sora grabbed Chii and pulled her towards him. They both heard footsteps coming from the upper part of the deck.

"What's going on here?" A French man in red captain/French attire came down the stairs. "Who are you scaly wages?"

"We were just.." But before Sora could finish.

"Throw these intruders into the cell. They must be part of Peter Pan's. We will deal with ALL of them when we get to shore" Sora did not understand why this man would think they knew some guy name Peter Pan. Before Sora could ask, the man turned around and the trap door, that was under their feet, opened. Sending Sora and Chii into what looked like to be a closet more than a cell.

Sora landed first with Chii on top of him. "I hate this" Chii huffed,

"What are you complaining about? You landed on me" Sora glare at Chii.

"What are you both complaining about?"

Sora and Chii turned their heads to the unknown voice, that was coming from..the air. In the Air was a boy no older than twelve. He was in green Robin Hood attire, with a brown hat that had a feather in it. He was floating in front them, which was kinda unusual for a boy to do that.

"Woow" Both Chii and Sora stared in awe at the boy.

"What? Never seen a boy fly before? What part of Neverland did you live in?" The boy flew over their heads, being rude and sarcastic to them.

Sora looked down at his attire and saw that he pretty similar to the boy's outfit. His clothes weren't green they were brown and brown/yellow white. He wore a brown/ yellow white shirt that had an X on his chest from to belt connecting loosely and a red headband on his forehead like a pirate. One of his pant leg went down to his knee and the other above it with a patch. What he didn't get is why he had a fur tail connected to his pants.

"Did you to get captured by Captain Hook?" the boy got Sora's attention.

"Captain Hook?" Chii tried to think who that might be.

"The guy in red." Peter tried to make it easier for the two.

Both Sora and Chii tried to remember the man who had a hook on his left hand, which is probably why he called himself that. "Oooh"

"You both are slow" The just looked at them like they were a couple of idiots.

"Says the boy who in here with us" Chii mocked the boy, since he was getting on her nerves.

"I'm not trapped! I'm waiting for someone" The boy crossed his arms like he was just insulted. His head perked up to the sound of a small bell, something was shining outside the door.

The boy floated over to the door and peeked out the slot. On the other side was a fairy. She wore green dress and had her blonde hair up in a bun. She was very small and she was glowing yellow where she floated.

"There you are Tink. Hurry and opened the door" The boy ordered the fairy, but all she did was turned her back to him. "Come on Tink. Wendy needs help"

"Wendy?" Sora asked.

"She's another person who's trapped here. I need to get her out" The boy pleaded one more time to get the fairy's help. "Please Tinkerbelle."

The fairy gave in and unlocked the door for them. She flew in front of the boy, going up and down, telling the boy something that sounded like a bell in Sora and Chii's ears.

"Tink, did you find Wendy?"

The fairy nodded and pointed to the right.

"Over there" When the boy looked in the direction Tinkerbelle was pointing, he saw three heartless scanning for any introducers. Putting his hand to his chin, he looked back at Sora and Chii. "Hey"

The both looked at the boy, not liking where this was going.

"Would you two mind helping me. If we work together, we might be able to save Wendy." The boy gave them a grin.

"Chii saw right past that innocent face. "If you think we're gonna…."

"We'll do it!" Sora irrupted Chii.

"What!" Chii looked at Sora, giving him the look of 'are you serious'.

"Alright then. This way" The boy flew to the right, leaving Sora and Chii behind.

"Sora! Are you serious" Chii did not like this at all.

"It's okay. We need to find the dark control and I'm betting he'll lead us right to it" Sora gave a sly grin to Chii.

"Ahhh" Chii pointed her finger into the air getting Sora idea but then turned to him and said "Why".

Sora just rolled his eyes and started walking off in the direction the boy went.

The boy was apparently waiting of them, very impatiently, he tapped his foot. "Where were you?"

"Hey! We're coming. And we don't even know you so give us a break" Chii was annoyed.

"My name is Peter Pan" the boy extended a hand, while introducing himself. He made it sound like it was no big deal.

"Sora. And this is Chii" Sora was about to shake Peter's hand but Peter pulled it back before he could.

"Listen. Until we find Wendy we work together" Peter seemed to only care about this Wendy person a lot. It sounded like he didn't give a crap about anyone else.

"Okay" Sora agreed with the terms. He liked it better that way.

XXXXXXXX

They both started walking and floating until they came face to face with some heartless. Sora withdrew his keyblade and attacked the heartless. Peter was attacking from the air and used a little knife sword to defeat them. Once the heartless were gone they continued their way towards Wendy.

As they continued Sora stared at Peter with curiosity. "How are you just floating there?"

"Floating?" Peter looked at Sora confused, then he under stood. "I'm flying."

"Flying? How?" Sora looked very confused on how was it possible for Peter to fly.

"You have to believe and you just fly" Peter made it sound simple as he did a few back flips in the air. "All you need is a little pixie dust and…" He grabbed Tink and patted her to make glowing yellow dust fall on them.

Sora and Chii looked at each other with a look of 'was something suppose to happen' Chii jumped off Sora's shoulder, thinking she could fly, and fell onto the ground with a thud. Tink floated over to her and laughed in her face.

"You have to believe. If you don't, you'll never fly" Peter made a small chuckle and continued on his way until a door came up. "In here" he said as he lightly pushed the door open.

They went through the door to come upon a storage room, but when you looked up you saw cross metal grating on the top side of the ceiling.

"Wendy? Are you there?" Peter tried to call to her through the ceiling.

Sora heard light footsteps above and a girl's face peered through the other side. "Peter!" The girl was happy to see him.

"Wendy" Peter wanted to make sure she was alright when the door on Wendy's side opened.

"Come along Miss Wendy."

A gasp was heard from Wendy as the heartless pirates snatched her up when she fainted.

"Wendy!" Pater turned towards the group, he said frantically. "We have to get up there!"

Sora quickly nodded as they exited the room and checked other rooms for a way to get upstairs. They checked each room until Sora opened one door to see that one of the metal gratings had a hole in it. Sora called the other group over and Peter flew through, while Sora jumped and grabbed a shelf and jumped through the hole.

They ran for the door to only open to a hallway. They were about to enter the room Wendy was taken too, when they heard voiced from the door in front of them. The voice soon died down and Peter gave they okay to enter.

Once inside, they looked around to see that they were in the captain's room. Desk filled with papers and maps of all the areas and furniture to make it more homey.

Peter looked on the bed to see Wendy sleeping soundly. Peter floated over to her and gently picked her up bridal style. "This is as far as I can go" Tinkerbelle started pulling Peter by the hair, but Peter just flipped his hand, so she would stop pulling. "Not now Tink"

Tinkerbelle was heartbroken that Peter was paying more attention to Wendy than her that she flew away with tears in her eyes.

"Poor Tink" Chii whispered to Sora.

Sora only nodded as he watched the fairy fly off.

"Sorry guys. I have to get Wendy out of here" Peter flew off with Wendy in his arms, out the window of the captain's quarters.

Sora and Chii were stuck, not knowing what to do or where to go. They decided to look around the ship for more clues and headed towards the door that led to outside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside, they were bombarded by heartless, with Captain Hook behind them. They could not run anywhere for they were surrounded. The heartless held up their swords to make sure Sora didn't try anything. Sora was ready to bring out his sword when Captain Hook started to talk.

"Did Peter Pan leave you? Boo whoo! What are you going to do now? I mean…even left poor Tink behind" He held up a lantern with Tinkerbelle inside.

She banged her hands against the glass trying to get out but it was useless. Sora was about to step forward and try to grab the lantern but a hook stopped him.

"Ah Ah. Listen here. If you want her to stay alive, it's the plank with you" He pointed his hook to the wooded board on the side of the ship.

The heartless pushed their swords into Sora's back to make him move forward. Sora stumbled from being pushed while trying to get on the plank. Once he was on, he heard the sound of a ticking clock sound and looked down to see a crocodile.

"Smee! It's that damn crocodile! I can't do this, you take it from here!" Captain hook handed the lantern over to his second mate Smee and went to his quarters.

Sora didn't know how to get out of this situation but he heard a voice coming from below him.

"Come on Sora, you can do it! Just Believe!"

Sora closed his eyes and jumped. He hit the tip of the crocodile's mouth and started flying. He flew over to the side of the ship to have everyone stare in awe at him. Smee felt something fly out of his hand and looked to see that the lantern was gone. He was surprised to see that Peter was not only there next to Sora, but had the lantern in his possession. Peter let Tinkerbelle out of the lantern and she fluttered around happily.

"Thanks. Peter" Sora was grateful for the encouragement.

"No problem. I knew you could do it" said Peter.

Smee quickly ran off of the side of ship onto one of the life boats. Taking his chances with Captain Hook's anger and hoisted himself down.

Peter looked at Sora, putting on a cocky smile, they both flied forwards to attack the heartless. Sora slashed the heartless with his keyblade and used thunder to get rid of the ones below. A few heartless flew around trying to attack peter but Peter was too fast for them. The heartless were defeated and they both made quiet steps over to the Captain's door. They both stood next to the door quietly, Peter nodded to Sora and Sora nodded back. Peter pinches his nose as he knocked on the door.

"Is that you Smee? Are they gone?" The captain sounded scared, not knowing that the people outside were silently laughing at him.

'Aye captain. Every last one of them" Peter had imitated Smee's voice very well that Captain Hook couldn't tell the difference.

The Captain ran out a few steps away from the door and looked around for Smee. Peter sneaked up behind him and gave him a knife to the butt. Captain jumped 12 feet in the air when he felt the pointy object in his posterior. He looked around to see who was the wise guy and saw Peter Pan no less.

"BLAST YOU PETER PAN!" Hook ran forward with his sword drawn.

Sora took this opportunity to stick out his foot in front of Hook, casing Hook to trip and fly forward. Peter moved out of the way and Hook went overboard.

"SMEE!" Hook was running on top of the water as the crocodile chased behind him into the night.

"Good riddance" Chii said satisfied.

"All aboard! Next stop London" Sora and Chii turned to look at Peter who was wearing Captain's Hook hat and Jacket.

"London?" Sora asked.

"Yup" Peter went over to the wheel and started turning it.

The ship started moving as Tink flew all over the ship, spreading fairy dust all over it. The ship left out of the water and descended into the sky. Sora and Chii looked over the side of the ship to see them far from the water and heading towards a portal. The light shined for a few minutes and they came into view of a big clock tower in the distance.

"That's Big Ben" Peter shouted over the noise of the wind and sails. "Wendy should be over there" The ship head towards the clock, but something hit them on the side.

"What was that!" Sora got to his feet from being shaken over by the hit. He turned to look at Peter for an answer, he was still holding onto the wheel.

"No idea." Peter came up to Sora and looked over the side to make sure the ship wasn't damaged.

"Um guys?" Both of the boys looked at Chii who was pointing to Tink. "Why isn't Tink moving?"

Sora and Peter turned to that Tink was frozen in midair. Peter when up to her and started to poke her. "Tink" He saw that she had little clocks around her which meant she was under a spell called stop.

It had been at least two minutes and Tink still did not move. Peter looked towards the lock and saw Wendy over on the ledge.

Peter rushed over to her, trying to shake her awake, "Wendy? Wendy? Come on Wendy!" Nothing worked. She was the same as Tink, under the same spell. Peter felt something watching him and looked from the corner of Wendy's face to see a dark moving shadow in the background behind a pillar. Peter floated over to it, while Sora and Chii were still on the ship looking at Chii.

"What could have done this?" Sora asked himself while poking Tink with his hand under his chin.

"Hey Sora?" Sora looked up at Chii. "Where's Peter?"

Sora's eyes widen as he looked over at Wendy to see Peter had vanished. A scream was heard on the other side of the clock tower. Sora jumped of the ship and flied over to where he heard the scream, but when he got there….he saw Peter in the same state as the others. Sora tried to think, but was interrupted by a moan from behind him. He turned around to see nothing there.

"SORA! BEHIND YOU!" Chii screamed.

Sora dodged just in time to miss a stop spell from being cast on him. He looked up to see a creature draped in a dark eerie cloak, with the hood over his face. He had no body, but you could see his hands with long sharp claws on them. The evil creature let out a big moan as he let out an attack.

"What is that thing!" Chii screeched.

"It's a heartless" Sora tried to fly away from his but it kept gaining on them.

"What! That thing!" Chii could not believe that that thing was the boss heartless.

"Don't be fooled. Remember all the creatures we faced" Sora knew that this creature was a heartless and it was after them.

"But where is the… wait…I see it. Its under its clocked in the middle."

Sora stopped and turned, the creature stopped too. Sora saw an orb that had a heart in the middle and thinking 'that must have be the weak spot'. Sora's best chance was now. He tried to lunged himself at the creature, but it flew away once he got close. Soras felt the difference between attacking on the ground and in the air, they were different entirely.

He tried once more when the creature was about to hit him with a stop spell. He hit his sword right at the orb, causing the creature to moan in pain. Sora attacked it a few more times before the creature surrendered.

Sora flew in front of it, pointed hit keyblade at the creature, reciting the words

Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

A light shot out of the keyblade, hitting the creature in the chest, it reverted back its original form. A clock-maker appeared in its place. The man wore a vest with a white shirt, pants that came to his knees, and a clock in his hand.

"Thank you" and he disappeared.

Sora felt the dark control close by. He turned towards the clock tower and his eyes turn dark blue. On one side of the clock tower was the black orb clinging to the clock. Sora recited the words and pointed his keyblade at the orb. Another light shot out of it, hitting the orb, and shattering it into bits of pieces. Sora brought down his keyblade and wings sprung out of his back. With the words "Twilight Town" they wrapped themselves around them and vanished.


	9. Twilight Town

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

(This story is not Riku x Sora or Sora x Kairi)

"Sora!"

"Ssssoorraa!"

Little Sora opened his eyes to see he was in a blue room. He got up from his bed and looked out the window. He saw both a boy and a girl waiting for him. The boy wore yellow shirt with black shorts, his silver hair barley reached his shoulders. Next to him was the girl. Her red hair was very short and she wore a white dress.

"I'll be right down" Sora yelled to the two.

Jumping of his bed, he got dressed. Once he was clothed, he opened his bedroom door to a bright light and disappeared into it.

Chapter 9:

"Hey!"

Sora opened his eyes to see he was lying on a hard stony ground. He looked up to see three boys staring at him.

"You okay?" Sora noticed the boy had the same color eyes as him and blonde hair style that was similar to Clouds. He wore a long dark black jacket that had three white zippers on the front and on the sleeves. He had an underneath shirt that was dark white with a black tattoo on it. He wore dark blue pants that had two belts on it, one was a chain. He wore a wrist band that was black and white checker on it. "You were tossed out of a giant hole"

"Ya, it scared the crap out of us, made us almost fall of the tower." The other boy had red spiky hair that looked like a fire head punk. He wore long black pants that had red straps and chains going all over them. He had a red tank top shirt with the words 'BURN' in back. He had a red band and three rings on his left hand and a bike glove on his right. He had three piercings on his ears, along with a tattoo under his green eyes.

"Axel be nice" The blonde hair boy had hair style styled as a mohawk. He wore black skinny pants with a dark blue vest over his white shirt. He had headphones on his ears that connected to an IPod on his belt. A tattoo on his right arm that was 'IX" and laces tied on his left.

"Sorry.." Sora tried to get to his feet but felt a pain stung in his chest. Clenching is fist to his chest as the pain became worse.

"Are you okay" Asked the chibi Cloud.

"Where's Chii?" Sora was struggling with his words, since the pain only got worse.

"Who?" The red head, which was called Axel, was confused at what Sora said.

"Chii…she's a runt heartless" Sora tried to get to his feet again. "Chii…I need… to find her…" Sora felt his world go black as he fainted.

The three boys were about to see if Sora was okay, when Chii ran in front of Sora.

"Back or I'll…I'll..do something BAD!" Chii put up her claws like she was going to box them.

"IT.."

"..Talks" Both Axel and the blonde said after each other, stunned that a heartless could talk.

"Cool!" They both looked at the mohawk guy like he was nuts.

Sora layed on the ground, memories coming back to him from before…..

XXXXXXXXX

("Hey Sora"{girls voice} "Do you think you'll ever forget"

xxxxxxxxx

Down a flight of stairs, a young Sora looked around one for the stair columns to see Arise on a chair with Angel next to him, listening.

"I…sometimes wonder….does he want to remember"

Sora's head flew back in shock, at the words Arise said.)

XXXXXXX

Sora opened his eyes slowly to what looked like a bedroom. A desk in the corner, a bookcase to the right of it and clothes scattered on the floor. Sora sat up on and looked to his right, out the window.

"Sora!" Sora looked down to see Chii staring up at him. "Were okay now. They told me you needed help so..I…." Chii looked down at her hands, which were poking each other at the index.

Sora smiled at Chii telling her it okay, but was started by the noises coming outside the door.

"He's in here" This voice sounded like Axel.

"Are you sure?" This voice sounded female and didn't seem to trust axel.

"Would I lie?"

"…"

"Don't answer that" But when Axel opened the door, the group saw that Sora was gone. "He was here a second ago"

The blonde boy peered out the opened window "There he is"

Sora ran as fast as he could, but the problem was..he had no IDEA where he was going. Nothing but buildings and stores were all Sora could see.

"Hey wait!"

Sora looked behind him to see the group catching up to him. He turned to see a hole in the wall and took this chance and entered it.

XXXXXXXXX

He hid until the group had left and once they did, he took this chance to look around. He had somehow ended up in the woods; tall trees were all around him. He started walking straight, memorized by how beautiful it was, until he came upon a mansion.

"Wow" Sora looked at the mansion in awe. It was very large, probably had at least enough room to call it a hotel. But it was kind of run down from not being used. A big iron gate, with a lock on, stopped Sora in his tracks.

"You know…they say its haunted"

Sora jumped from the sudden voice. He looked around and saw an emo teen, sitting on the ground/wall, reading a book. He wore glasses on his face and had a black and white striped shirt under his black shirt. He had shredded black jeans on and in his hands was a book.

"Who are you?" Sora tried not to stutter from the surprise.

"Zexion" he didn't look up from his book.

"Sora" Sora then pointed to Chii. "This is Chii"

"Pleasure" Still not looking up from his book.

"Is this place really haunted?" Chii asked.

"Maybe. People became afraid and locked it up"

"But you're not?" Sora looked at Zexion curiously.

"No. It's a quiet place to read" He closed his book and looked at the cover. "What about you?"

"I'm running away from someone" Sora looked away, shamed that he had to resort to it.

Zexion looked up at Sora for the first time. "Why?"

"Because…" Sora tried to tell Zexion as best and little he could. "I don't …..I want to tell…but I can't…I'm running out of time…"

"Are you dying?" Zexion asked.

"I wish it was death, but it's much worse if I don't return" Sora clenched his fists to his chest. "I wish I could tell her…but..there are rules and…"

"Maybe you can just say goodbye" Zexion made it sound so simple.

"I wish that was all I could do" Chii cuddled her head into Sora's face and Sora patted her head, reassuring her.

"Maybe that's all there is" Zexion stood up and started walking. "Maybe goodbye is all we can say" Zexion started heading towards the exits, leaving Sora to his thoughts.

xxx

"Maybe that is the only way" Sora whispered to himself as he sat down on the grass.

"Sora?"

Sora looked up to see his childhood friend coming from the woods. She was different now than he remembered. Her hair was longer, down to her shoulder, red as always. She looked happy to see him but that only may him sad. He go up onto his feet and gave her a sad wave.

She ran up and hugged him "I'm so happy that your alright"

"Kairi" Sora said in a soft voice, knowing he couldn't get out of this.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" The blonde ran up to Axel and asked him if he had found Sora yet.

"Kairi did" Axel pointed to the top of the tower.

"That's good" The blonde turned around to look in the other direction. "We have to tell Demyx" The blond was about to run off when Axel called to him.

"Hey Roxas?"

Roxas turned towards Axel, wondering why his voice sounded quiet.

"Do you get the feeling …that something is going to happen?"

"Axel" Roxas walked right up to Axel and put a hand on his chest. (He's too short to reach the shoulder) "You've been smelling candles again haven't you?"

Axel gave Roxas a WTF face "I HAVE NOT BEEN SNIFFING CANDLES! JUST BECAUSE I'M A PYRO MANIAC, DEOSN'T MEAN I SIT ON MY BUTT ALL DAY SNIFFING FUMES!"

"Uhuh, sure Axel. Whatever you say" Roxas started walking back down the stony street.

"HEY! At _LEAST_ I don't have an ice cream problem" Axel smirked at his comeback.

"I rather have an ice cream problem than me burning down buildings" Roxas was calm and was glad to have an ice cream problem than Axel's problem.

"I _DID_ that once! And it was an _ACCIDENT_"

"Ya Axel, Sure!"

XXXXXXX

Once the two had left, Kairi and Sora were on the top balcony of the clock tower, chatting away.

"Sora, where were you all this time" Kairi asked.

"….."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Kairi pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear. "We can go home and…"

"I can't go home" Sora's eye grew hollow and sad, for his words were to the point.

Kairi was stunned by this and looked at Sora, trying so hard not to stutter. "Wwhy not?"

"I just can't"

"Is this about Riku?" Kairi asked.

"I saw him"

"…."

"He told me you aren't on the best of terms but you guys need to talk" Sora looked at Kairi, but she closed her eyes and her head was down.

"Sora. You really have changed"

"….."

Sora?" She looked at him with a confused face.

"Kairi, do you remember saying 'Do you think you'll ever forget us'?" Sora remembered the memory clear now.

"You don't" Kairi knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Kairi. When I woke up….I didn't know who I was….where I came from…I only had this" Sora reached into his shirt and took out a sliver crown necklace.

"Your parents gave that to you. Your name…" Kairi explained.

"Is engraved on it. That's how I knew my name" Sora rubbed his thumb over his name on the crown.

"Sora?' Kairi was going to grab his hand …

"You should forget about me"

Kairi gave Sora a painful look, she was about to say something when something hit the clock tower. It shook and pieces of the tower fell off.

"Sora!" Chii ran to him from the entrance and jumped onto his shoulder.

Sora and Chii had the same feeling presence. Sora pushed Kairi out of the way as a sword came at them, hitting Sora on his side. Kairi tried to get up but Sora was on top of him, bleeding.

"Sora?" Kairi wasn't sure what to do. She tried to get Sora to respond to her but he was more focused on something else.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to see an Invisible in front of them. The sword flew back into the Invisible's hand and motioned Sora to follow it as it floated down to the ground. Sora actually did the most stupidest thing, he jumped off after it. Kairi watched in horror as Sora leaped of the tower and hit the ground safely. Kairi ran towards the entrance of the stair case, ran down the stairs, through the train station, and out the glass sliding doors. She saw Sora facing the Invisible with a white keyblade in his hand. She shouted to him as she ran forwards only to be blocked by an invisible wall.

Sora looked at her and said "everything is okay" He got onto his stance and so did the Invisible.

They waited at least five second and Sora sped forward into an attack. The Invisible blocked Sora's attack and hit Sora on his side. Sora knew this was going to be tough. The heartless was an experience swordsman and it wasn't going down anytime soon. Sora had to use trickery and tried to attack the front. It put up a block and Sora hit the sword with a loud clank. Sora tried to attack from behind by making the heartless think he was attacking from the front, but the heartless saw through it and dodged just in time.

"Come on Sora" Kairi cheered him on.

"It's not enough"

Kairi looked down to her left to see Chii next to her, looking very nervous.

"It's very experience. It knows all the tricks."

"Sora can use magic" Kairi was about to shout the idea to Sora.

"It's a sword fight. No magic allowed"

Kairi looked back at Sora, hoping he would somehow win.

Sora was in trouble. This heartless knew where he was going to come from, where he was going to hit. It was becoming hopeless.

("If attacking is not working, defend" Serphise was putting way his sword as Sora sat on the ground. "Every swordsman has a weakness; you have to look for it. Even experienced swordsman has a weakness")

Sora switched his stance from attack to defend. The heartless launched forward at Sora. Sora tried to defend and watch for his chance to hit. He noticed when the heartless attacks three times it launches itself, and it took a long time to recoil back. Sora took this chance; he waited for the heartless to attack three time and then launch. Once it did, Sora swung his keyblade with all his strength, causing the heartless to slam it's back into the wall.

"Did he win?" Kairi hoped this was the end.

The heartless looked up at Sora, both were extremely exhausted. The heartless picked up its sword and threw it at Sora. It flopped on the from in front of Sora.

"It surrendered" Chii announced.

"Sora won" Kairi and Chii looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They both looked back at Sora who had his keyblade up and recited the words.

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

A big light shot out of the keyblade, hitting the Invisible in the chest, causing it to glow. The creature turned into a elderly swordsman in a Japanese kimono. He bowed his head and Sora did the same. The man disappeared and Sora looked the tower.

"Sora!" Kairi rushed to Sora but stopped when she saw Sora's eyes change color. She heard him recite some words but she couldn't understand them.

Another light shot out from the keyblade, hitting a dark, black orb that was attached to the tower. It shattered into a million pieces. (No one can see this but Sora and Chii, forgot to explain that.) Sora let down his weapon, turning to Kairi; he let out a small wave and wings sprung out of his back. Kairi was so stunned she didn't see Chii run past her and jump onto Sora's shoulder.

The last words she heard from him was "Land of Dragons" and wings wrapped around them as they disappeared. Kairi fell to her knees, not knowing what to do.

"Guess I'm a little late"

She turned her head to see Riku coming from the train station.


	10. The Land of Dragons

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

"Dragons are better!"

"No warriors!"

"DRAGONS!"

"WARRIORS!"

Both Arise and Angel were agreeing about which was better. They both turned to Sora.

"Which one do you think is better?"

Chapter 10:

Sora and Chii were walking down a bamboo forest; they had arrived in this world and so far saw nothing.

Chii asked Sora if he was alright, and Sora kept telling her "Chii, I'm fine" but Sora wasn't sure himself. He could do nothing about it now, best to move on.

"Well, we arrived better than last time" Chii decided to change the subject and got a weird look from Sora. "We landed on our feet. Not on our backs or stomachs"

"Or on top of each other" They both laughed at Sora comment and both their spirits were lifted, meaning they felt much better.

"Where the hell are we anyway?" Chii asked as they both looked around.

Sora suddenly told Chii to be quiet, and they both listened to two voices coming from the bamboo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on girl! This is your chance!"

"Mushu"

"There's Shan-Yu, leader of the Huns army. We take him out and you'll be a hero"

"I haven't even joined the Huns army yet. I have to restore my father's honor"

"Just admit it, you're scared"

"Aren't you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Sora and Chi looked at each other before they peered again behind the bamboo to see a young Chinese soldier and what looked like a giant dragon's shadow. The man looked scared of the dragon and was trying to defend himself.

"A heartless?" Chii looked from dragon to Sora, she had never seen a heartless dragon before.

"No idea, but we have to do something" Sora ran up to the two, yelling "HEY!" which caused both of them to jump. The big dragon turned out to be a little red dragon, probably could do any harm, which jumped into the soldier's arms and the man turn his back to them, trying to curl into a ball.

"What's with the lizard?" Chii cocking her head to the side.

"LIZARD! I AM THE GREAT GAURDING DRANGON, MUSHU! YOU BETTER FEAR ME!" the little dragon made clawing motions to show how scary he was. For such a little creature he had a big mouth.

Both Sora and Chii raised an eyebrow at the dragon. Sora turned to the man, who was trying to calm Mushu down. "How about you? You okay?"

"Iiii'm fine…I mean I'm fine" the man was quite strange. He first talked in a dainty voice then into an impersonation of a strong man's voice.

"My name is Sora and this is Chii" Sora pointed to himself then to Chii.

"My name is Mula..I mean" The man quickly tried to cover up his mistake.

"Ping!" The dragon pointed his index finger in the hair.

"Mulan Ping?" Chii tilted her head to the side confused.

"Just Ping. I am the Son of Fazu" Ping said very dignity.

Both Chii and Sora gave each other a smirk as Chii looked at Mulan "You're a girl, aren't you?"

"Guess you noticed. Please don't tell" Ping begged.

"We won't. We're not that kind of people" Sora reassured her everything would be alright.

"I'm guessing your joining the army too?" Ping asked.

Sora looked down at himself to see he was also in a Chinese warrior outfit. " I guess I am"

"You guess?" Mushu asked rudely, he began to wonder who these two were.

"Long story" Sora knew the two were in a hurry. "We should start to head over to the camp to we can sign in."

"Yes we should" Mulan forgot for a second because of the sudden surprise.

Mushu climbed onto Mulan's shoulder and hid in her armor. While Chii stayed on top of Sora's. They started walking back down the path until they reached one large red gate. They entered into an army came and saw rows of white tent and men lining up for something.

Sora walked causally over to what he thought was the line to sign up for the army, while Ping stayed behind.

"Okay, this is it. Stand up straight and lean back" Mushu whispered to Ping, but it only made her walk funny.

XXXXXXXXX  
Sora and Chii were standing in line when three guys came over.

"About time we got some grub" A short tuff man in a red uniform pushed Sora out of the way.

"Hey!" Sora yelled at the man trying to keep his balance.

"No cutting!" Chii screamed from Sora's shoulder.

The man turned and hit Sora square in the face, causing Sora to fall to his side. Chii jumped at the little man, who screamed when he saw something black coming at him. Sora caught Chii after the man hit her backwards. Sora was about to hit the man again but two more men, one fat in a green uniform and the other thin and in yellow, tried to cut in front of them too.

"Hey, a space in line" said the yellow one as he pushed the red one.

The blue one came between the yellow and red saying "I wonder what there serving for lunch"

"A knuckle sandwich" the red one got up and jumped onto the yellow one and began beating him. Both the yellow and red punched at each other while Sora looked for the right moment to jump in and hit the red man. All three of them were attacking each other while Ping was trying to stop it and Chii was rooting for Sora.

"PLEASE!" Ping cried out all of the sudden.

All the men and Chii stopped what they were doing and looked at Ping.

"_Please_" the yellow one mocked as if he was making a side joke with the other.

"What a_ girl_" the red one said it like a joke, but made Ping realize her mistake.

"I mean cut it out" Ping tried to be stern and more like a man. "Let's get back in line"

"Who side are you one? I just got slugged" Sora looked at Ping with disbelief, when the red man turned to him, ready to fight.

"Wants some more" Both men and teen looked at each other, ready to continue where they had left off when..

"SOLDIERS! Get back in line!"A young man in his 20's came from a big red tent, looking like someone in command.

Everyone quickly got back in line, Sora, Chii, and Ping did the same, as the Commander went by.

"The captain" someone shouted as they got in line.

Once the captain went by, Sora stuck up his fist at the red man. Suddenly a swarm of nightwalker heartless came out of nowhere and started attacking tents.

"Heartless!" Both Chii and Sora yelled as the soldiers scattered out of the way.

Ping, Sora, Mushu, and Chii were the only ones left. Sword in hand, Sora and Ping took their stance.

Sora slashed all the nightwalkers quickly while Ping was still trying to take down one of them. Ping looked like she didn't know how to swing a sword at all.

"Keep a firm grip" Sora shouted to Ping. Sora tried to help Ping use the sword correctly.

After a while…and a few swings, Ping finally took down the nightwalker as Sora took care of the rest. Sora walked over to Ping as she put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Ping breath became steady again and she turned to Sora to "thank" him. Sora nodded as they turned to her clapping sounds behind them.

"Excellent swordsmanship" The Captain came over to Sora. "You are welcomed in my troop. What are you names?"

"Sora. This is Chii"

"I'm…" Ping was about to introduce herself when they Captain interrupted her.

"You should return home" The Captain did much care for Ping. He seemed to think less of her and his tone showed it.

"But that would dishonor my family" Ping tried to change the Captains mind about sending her home.

"You rather dishonor my troops?" The Captain had anger in his voice.

"What about this?" Sora tried a new solution to fix this little problem. "Why don't I train Ping? With a little training, Ping can become a great swordsman"

"Fine. Then…." The Captain took off his shirt which made Ping blush a little. "We'll start training now"

All the soldiers, who were near the group, groaned and glared at the new comers. Everyone new that the Captain's training was ruthless and not many were able to move the next day. Sora thought that a few warm up exercises would be easy but when he looked at Ping he saw her staring at the Captain like she was struck by cupid's arrow.

XXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of climbing a pole, blocking rocks with a staff and a bucked on your head full of water, and running with staff that had bags full of heavy sand on both ends.

Sora flew past these training sessions without breaking a sweat. The Captain was very impresses, but everyone else was pissed. They wanted to through bigger rocks than the small ones to at least hit Sora. While Sora was impressive, Ping on the other hand….. had trouble keeping the bucket on her head, fell of the pole, and slowed everyone down with caring the weights.

The group decided to take a break and cool off in the lake. Ping told the boys to stand guard while her and Chii took a nice soak.

"I can't believe were doing this." Mushu was complaining that Ping was blowing her cover by doing this. "No man cares about his stank"

"Now that you mention it" Sora smelled his arm. "I think I should take a soaking too"

Mushu facepalmed himself as ever else just laughed.

"Where did you learn all that?" Ping asked. "You blew past all those sessions without even breaking a sweat"

"Those exercises were like warms up to me" Sora remembered all the training he had to go through back with the knights. "Instead of rocks I had to fight off bullets. Any pole I had to climb was out a window because Sig accidently mixed something he shouldn't. And any running I would have to be from getting fired at by Serphise's attacks." Sora chuckled to himself but turned to be stared at everyone whose mouth was dropped by Sora's death training. "I have a chaotic life."

Ping decided it was time to get out; she got on her towel quickly and walked past them. Chii shook herself off and jumped on Sora's shoulder.

"That was refreshing" Right when she flexed her arms, all the three of the army man that Sora and Chii had a brawl with past by naked, which caused the whole group to stare then blink a few times after they left.

"Okay, I never want to see a naked man ever again" But by the time Ping finished, the rest of the army flew by them, all of the naked.

Sora pointed in the other direction. "I'll be over there"

"Someone is afraid to show his birthday suit." Mushu made a female poses as he mocked Sora.

"Do _you_ want to bathe in a bath full of men?" Sora raised an eyebrow at Mushu.

"Are you kidding me, I rather bath with you"

Ping finished getting dressed as she walked towards the camp. As she put up her hair, she heard the Captain and the advisor yelling.

"They completed their training."

"And we can't pass until those monsters are gone."

"My soldiers can defeat those beasts in an instant."

"Soldiers? You call them soldiers, I understand that boy but those idiots are not worth being called warriors. Just like you unfit to be called _Captain_"

The Captain stormed out of the tent full of anger. The first thing he saw was Ping and walked over to him. "So you heard everything"

"Ya"

"My father is a great captain. His soldier could defeat anything that stood in his way. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be just like him"

"I think you're already a great captain."

The Captain smiled at Ping and they started talking about other things.

Off on the other side of the bushes, Sora, Chii, and Mushu had heard the whole thing and smiled while Mushu complained.

"_I think you're already a great captain_. What does she think she's doing? She's supposed to be restoring honor. Not flurting."

Sora and Chii gave Mushu a broad stare. Sora grabbed him by the back of his neck and went in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXX

In the morning, the Captain called Sora, Chii, and Ping to his tent. "I need you three to head towards the mountain and take care of the monsters that live there. We will be behind you with the cannon and supplies."

"SIR!" They yelled at the end of the order.

They started walking out of the camp and over to the checkpoint, that would lead them to the mountain pass. Sora noticed Ping lagging behind and to slow down a little to close the distance

"Come on Ping, you weren't that bad." Mushu was trying to reassure Ping that everything would work out.

"Ya butt…" Ping knew that Mushu was only trying to cheer her up, but even with the talk she had with the Captain last night, the words from when they arrive still rang in her head of what the Captain said. Those words made her feel useless. The training sessions proved that.

"You know…I wasn't lying about you being a great swordsman" Both Mushu, and Ping looked up at Sora, who was walking in front of them. "I had lots of training and experience. You're just a beginner. You already know a few of the basics of the sword, but all you need is strategy and a good grip."

"Strategy?" Ping questioned.

"Don't close your eyes, EVER! Keep a firm grip on the sword and don't shake while hitting your opponent. Use a lot of strength while hitting your opponent" Sora gave Ping the direction of what to do and Ping was soaking it all in. "once you get all of this, you'll be ready for combat"

"Really?" Ping could not believe how simple Sora made it sound.

"Yup. Just one thing" Sora turned to face her. "Don't get over confident" Sora left Ping to those words and Sora remembered when he had heard those words from one of his teachers.

XXXXXXXX  
The path opened up to a Chechkpoint, which was nothing more than a little watery river, dark grey dirt, and a the mountain pass. So far nothing was out of the ordinary until black portals opened and revealed night walkers, shadows, and neoshadows. Sora charged the eight on the right, taking his keyblade he slashed the heartless. He swung his blade and two vanished from the strike.

While Ping fought the other seven, "Keep a firm grip. Don't close your eyes and hit the enemy with a great amount of force" Ping recited the words to herself and gripped her swords.

She charged herself at the heartless and brought her swords down on it. The heartless vanished when the powerful swing his it. She didn't have time to celebrate when six more came at her.

"Don't get over confident"

Ping dodged the heartless's claw and used a back slash on it. The heartless disappeared quickly and both had finished off their enemy.

Sora finished the eighth heartless, and was about to help Ping when he saw that she too had finished her heartless off. She fell to the ground in a big huff, from lack of energy she used.

"Great job Ping" Sora put his hand out to help her up.

"Thanks to you" Ping grabbed Sora's hand and was pulled to her feet.

"Excellent work you two" They looked behind them to see the Captain coming from the path.

"All thanks to Ping" Sora gave Ping credit for having his back and doing a good job of getting rid of the heartless.

"I'm still not convinced" The Captain still felt a little iffy about Ping.

"What!" Both Chii and Mushu were silenced, by Sora since Ping was on thin ice.

"No, it's okay" Ping then gave the Captain a stern look. "Give us a new mission"

"That's what I like to hear" The Captain turned towards the mountain pass. "The passage way to the mountain village is blocked. Head up there and clear the passage way"

"YES SIR!" They all saluted.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sora, Chii, and Ping started heading up the mountain pass and saw the rocky wall that had been formed because of a land slide. Sora withdrew his keyblade and heartless surrounded them.

"What now?" Asked Ping as she held her sword up to defend herself.

"You take care of the heartless and I'll take care of the rocks."

"Okay"

They both headed towards their targets. Ping was destroying heartless by the minute and Sora slash they rocks, then jumped back into a full swing and destroyed the wall.

"Come on" Sora and Ping kept this up for three more walls. Ping wad getting better and better with each new heartless she fought. They fished the last of the road blocks and heartless, they took a quick break and then they saw someone coming up the mountain.

"Hey!"

"Great job guys"

"You're not half bad"

It was the three army men that Sora and Chii fought before.

"Thanks.. I guess" Pings wasn't sure if that was a complement or not.

"We didn't introduce ourselves properly" said the red one. "I'm Yao"

"Ling's the name" said the yellow one.

"I'm Chien-Po" said the blue one.

"Sora and this is Chii"

"My name is Ping"

"Well, we got to go secure the town" said Ling as they headed towards the town.

"The Captain" Ping spotted Shang coming up the mountain.

"Hey Captain. Ping did a great job" Chii tried to act convincing.

"Fine…" He sighed in defeat. "You can join."

"Thank you sir" Ping tried to hold her joy of excitement.

The Captain continued his way toward the village, leaving the group to congratulate Ping. But what the group did not see was the Captain had a smile on his face as he left.

XXXXXXX

The village was peaceful and full of snow. It was hard to believe that this village was next to get hit by Shun-Yu. Sora and Ping were patrolling the grounds when they saw Mushu waving to them.

Mushu called the group over from behind one of the villagers' houses. "I just saw Shun- Yu"

"What!" Ping was surprises that Shun-Yu snuck into the village undetected.

"We got to tell the Captain." Sora and Ping were going to take off when Mushu stopped them.

"Wait, Wait! Hold On!" Mushu had a mischievous plan. "Now think for a minute. If Ping took down Shun-Yu, Ping would become a hero, AND we're here to make Ping a hero."

"We are?" Chi raised an eyebrow at Sora.

"Yes, we are" Mushu gave them a stern look.

"Mushu. I really think…." Ping tried to change Mushu's mind.

"Come on. He's in that cave over there. If we go now, we'll have him cornered." Mushu tried to make it sound easy.

"Sounds easy" Sora looked over at Ping. "What about you?"

Ping had to think about for a minute, but when she looked towards the group she was determined. "Let's go"

They walked toward the opening towards the cave, it was hidden really well. The story is the cave was used as a shine for people of the mountains ancestors. The group tried to make it look like they were still on patrol as they slipped into the cave and saw some fire work and cannons for the army. On the sides of the cave was decorated with jewels and golden statues. Lanterns lit the ceiling to make it easy for worshippers to see their way into the cave. The group investigated the cave and found nothing suspicious so far.

"Wow!" Chii stared at one of the golden statues as she was about to touch it.

"Chii! Don't touch anything" Sora made it clear that he wanted nothing in this cave to be touched by Chii. For fear that something might happen to her.

"Got it" She saluted to Sora.

"Hey Sora, over here" Ping called to Sora from the shrine that was place at the end of the cave.

The Shrine was placed in a big opened space at the end of the cave. It was lit with jewels and gold, and a nice plate to burn incense in.

That was all that was in the cave. If Shun-Yu was here, he's long gone now.

"Muhsuuu" Ping turned to Mushu, who was on his shoulder.

""He was here a minute a go" Mushu jumped of Ping shoulder and looked around. He knows Shun-Yu entered the cave. Chii followed Mushu, who was still lost in thought of how Shun-Yu escaped.

"Come on guys, we should go" Sora and the rest of the group headed towards the exit.

Chii and Mushu exited the big room with Ping and Sora right behind them. But then, Sora and Ping couldn't get through. They turned around just in time to see a heartless coming at them. Half man, Half bull. The heartless charges again with full force, but Sora dodged just in time a withdrew his keyblade to hit it on the bad. Ping tried to get the heartless attention, but it seemed only person it wanted to attack was Sora.

"Sora! Distract it" Ping dried to Sora.

Sora understood what Ping was getting as, since the Assult Rider kept going after him, he should be the distraction. While he distracts the heartless, Ping hit the heartless on the back, leg and head. The heartless after awhile got tired and Sora took this chance to destroy it. The Assult Rider disappeared with Sora final strike and the bearer went down as well.

"We should tell the Captain that Shan-Yu was here" Ping looked over at Sora as he nodded in reply.

"Forget that. We're going to tell him that_ thousands_ of heartless were here and Ping killed them all." Mushu just could let his plan for Ping to get credit go to waste.

"Mushuuu" Ping whined.

XXXXXXXX

They all walked out of the cave to see smoke and ash everywhere. While Sora and Ping fought the heartless, the village was attacked. The buildings were burned and little was left to call a village. Debris had fallen everywhere and was charred from a fire. Sora awed at the site, knowing this battle would have turned out different if they had been there.

Ping looked around and then saw the Captain trying to get to is feet. "Captain!" Ping rushed to help him up as he slid down to the ground. "Captain, the enemy..where did they go?"

The Captain looked towards the mountain. "Into the mountains, we should…" Pain struck the Captain again as he grabbed his side, his breath getting more heavy as he tried to adjust to the pain.

"Captain, you're in no shape to fight" Sora said to the Captain. "We'll check out the mountain and you track down the villagers"

The Captain nodded to Sora and Got to his feet carefully this time.

Sora and Ping looked towards the mountain and started to head towards it.

XXXXXXXX

They had reached the end of the snowy slope, to only look up to a deep slope. They saw a small object on top of it, looking down at them.

"Shan-Yu!" Ping pointed to the object.

A built man in animal fur with long black hair was on top of the slope. He lifted his jagged sword into the air and gave a big battle cry. Suddenly, a bunch of Assult Riders appeared long side Shan-Yu. Sora and Ping looked at the army in shock, they had trouble with one, and how were they going to defeat thousand s of them.

"You have got to be kidding me" Chii couldn't think how this could get any worse.

"Stand back" The group looked to see Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po coming up the pass, with Yao carrying a cannon.

"We'll take care of this" Ling said as Yao aimed the cannon at Shun-Yu.

Ping looked at her sword and saw the reflection of the mountain in it. Like a sign, Ping got an idea. "Sorry" She quickly grabbed the cannon from Yao and ran up the slope until she was perfectly aligned with the mountain. As she searched her pockets for a flint, but soon realized she didn't have it.

"Come on now. You should light it like NOW!" Ping turned to Mushu who backed away, for her knew what she was thinking. "No no no!" Ping picked up Mushu and stretched him till fire came out. She let him go to have him land on the cannon as she held it till it fired. The cannon shot of into the mountain as Mushu shouted. "You Missed! How could you miss, he was right there in front of you"

The mountain started to rumble as a big avalanche started to fall across the mountain.

"Yes" Ping said triumphantly.

"Captain" Sora saw the Captain with a group soldiers coming up the slope.

Ping saw the Captain coming into view, where the avalanche could take him out as well as the army. "Look out!" Ping grabbed the Captain's hand as they ran out of the way.

Everyone turned to see snow falling towards them, the snow engulf Shan-Yu and his army of heartless. Sora and the soldier rushed out of the way as the snow tumbled off the mountain's cliff. Heartless and Shun-Yu were defeated since no one could have survived an avalanche and the drop.

The snow finally stopped and everyone was safe. Ping was out of breath as the Captain turned towards Ping.

"Ping, you are the craziest man I have ever met. You have my thanks" The Captain extended his hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Every ting was going great, until Mushu popped out of the snow. "First she used me a lighter, then cannon, that's it! Come on Mulan. Let's go home girl"

"Mushu" Mulan tried to shush Mushu. Mushu turned to see the Captain had heard what he said.

"Mulan" The Captain looked at the dragon then at Mulan. "A women" He turned towards Sora and Chii. "You all knew didn't you!"

"We'll…uh.."Sora scratched the side of his face, trying to think of cover up.

The Captain then walked past Sora and looked out on the edge of the cliff. "The punishment for dishonoring the army is death"

The group fell into silence, as Ping's head fell.

"Get out of my sight!" The captain whispered to himself. "My debt is repaid." He walked past Sora and Mulan, telling his soldiers. "The emperor is waiting!"

XXXXXX

Once the army was gone, Mulan and Sora stripped themselves of their armor since it was worthless to wear now. They wore what looked like Asian karate outfit. Mulan let down her hair, which made her look more like a girl than a boy.

She turned toward the group "Thank you everyone, but now it's time for me to head home"

"Mulan, I'm sorry. I blew it" Mushu apologized a million times to her for screwing this up.

Mulan only smiled at him and turned towards Sora and Chii. "Thank you for all you done for me" She bowed her head as her a mushu turned to head down the slope.

"You know your father is going to be madder than a steam dumpling." Mushu knew that Mulan would be in so much trouble when she gets home.

"Don't worry. We'll come with you and help explain" Sora walked beside Mulan, putting a hand on her shoulder.

While the group walked towards the exit, the pile of snow at the pit below the cliff started to rumble. A hand erupted from the snow and Shan-Yu began to pull himself free. Once he was up, he looked around to see all his warriors had fallen. He let out a cry of anger, so loud that it called force three sorcerer heartless to appear next to him.

On top the he cliff edge were Sora and Mulan, who were flat on their stomachs watch the scene unfold before their eyes.

"Shun-Yu" Mulan whispered

"He's alive!" Sora couldn't believe that Shan-Yu had survived.

"We have to tell Shang" Sora nodded to Mulan as they started heading down the mountain as quick as they could.

XXXXXXXX

They had reached the Palace, running as fast as they could until they spotted Shang in front the army.

"Shang!"

"Mulan" the Captain looked up and turned to see the group running towards hm. "What are you…."

"Shang" Mulan ran up to Shang, out of breath from looking for him. "Shan-Yu is alive"

"HAHAHAHA!" A big laugh was heard as the group looked at the stairs to see Shan-Yu walking up them.

"Save the Emperor" The Captain gave the order.

Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po ran after Shan-Yu with swords in hand. The Captain noticed that his other three soldiers weren't fallowing his order. He turns around to yell at them, but instead saw them turn into sorcerer heartless.

"What the…" The Captain was speechless as he realized he was leading Shan-Yu to the emperor this whole time.

Sora and Mulan ran in front if the Captain and Sora yelled "Captain, you take care if the Emperor and we'll take care of the heartless"

Shang was about to argue but he knew there was no time. He ran up the stair leaving Sora and Mulan with the heartless. They both withdrew their blade and struck the heartless until there was none left. More heartless started to appear, ones called Bolt Tower, shot beams out of the jewels and struck Sora. Sora used all his strength to send the beam back at the heartless, destroying three of them.

Once they had finished the heartless they went after Shan-Yu. They made it to the top of the stair to see Shun-Yu and Shang sword fighting each other. Not looking so good, Shang lost his grip on his sword and flew right out of his hands. Shan-Yu was going to deliver the final blow when Mulan caught his sword with her blade.

"Shan. RUN" She order.

Shang too this opportunity to run towards the door and they were closed behind him. Shan-Yu was angry that his plans were foiled. He was about to strike Mulan, but she jumped out of the way just in time.

Sora ran up next to her, having his sword in hand, he was ready to face off with Shan-Yu. Mulan told Sora that this was her fight and Sora stepped aside. He was ready in case anything was to go wrong.

Mulan lunged herself at Shun-Yu, Shun-Yu didn't have time to react as the sword hit him on his side. He backed off then lunged at Mulan, but she dodged it. She hits him a few more time before he falls to his knees. Mulan was different than how she started out and Sora could see it. She was a warrior now and a good one at that.

Shan-Yu smirked as this wasn't over, he got to his feet, putting his fingers to his lips, he whistled. A loud rumbling sound was heard as the castle began to shake. As a roar was heard, the group looked towards the sky to see a blue object coming straight towards them from the mountain. It landed with a big thud that should the castle grounds. The group got saw that it was a giant dragon. It was probably the same size as the main palace.

"A dragon?" Mulan whispered.

"No, it's different" Sora told Mulan. He saw the heartless symbol on its chest as he knew what it was.

Over in the corner, they saw Shan- Yu trying to escape into the inner palace.

"Mulan! You go get Shan-Yu. We'll take care of the dragon."

"You sure" Mulan go a nod from Sora as she ran off after Shan-Yu.

"Ready Chii?" Sora looked at Chii who's was on his shoulder.

"Ya. Let's get it" Chii screeched.

They ran toward the dragon with quick speed. The dragon pounded its wings as it lifted its self off the ground. Sora grabbed its tail and lifted himself onto the creature's back. He took his chance to attack its weak spot, which was its horn. Attacking it with his keyblade the creature began to shake from the pain.

The dragon began to turn as Sora herd Chii yell "Grab the horn!"

Sora clung to the horn tightly as the dragon made a few summer salts in the air. After the dragon finished spinning, Sora hit the horn again, but the dragon shook its head which caused Sora to lose his balance and fall off. He fell to the ground safely and he looked to see the dragon flying around them.

"Here is comes" Chii said.

The dragon came sliding full force on it belly and Sora got ready to attack. He hit dragon upside the head, slicing and dicing it up into the air, and slamming back into the ground. The dragon was knocked out and Sora lifted his keyblade and recited

Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

A light shot out of the keyblade and hit the creature in the head. The body grew dark the shattered into pieces as the revealed a Chinese chef.

"Thank you" The Chinese man bowed "Here something to help you"

He tossed a silver dragon pendant at Sora, who caught it. The man vanished, back to his world in which he came.

Sora examined the object but soon got an idea.

XXXXXX

After he finished his idea, his eyes became dark blue as he looked towards the sky to see the black orb. Sora withdrew his blade as he recited the word and a light shot out of the keyblade, shattering the orb into bits. Wings spread out of Sora's back as they wrapped themselves around them and they disappeared with Sora's final words.

"Beast's Castle"

XXXXXXXX

Mulan came rushing out of the palace "Sora, I…Sora?"

"Mualn look" Mushu saw a folded of piece of paper on the ground and went over to pick it up.

Mualn walked over to Mushu and took the piece of paper out of Mushu's hand. She began to unwrap it as a metal object fell out and Mushu caught it.

Mulan read the note out loud

"Dear Mulan,

Here something to help you out if your ever have to fight again. You don't need honor to tell you what you did today. Sorry we had to leave so suddenly, but we still need to fight our own battle. Good luck with the Captain.

From Sora and Chii"

Mulan blushed as Mushu jumped around asking if he could see it. Mulan looked at the dragon pendant, smiling to herself; she walked back into the palace.


	11. Beast's Castle

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

Helios and little Sora were in the library going over a history lesson. Helios was teaching Sora about the rich cultures of other worlds. Sora was looking at a particular book filled with castles.

"Hey Helios?"

"Hmmm"

"What's this?"

"It's the Gretatease Castle… Why do you ask?"

"Why is it in ruins?"

"Because…..their king was very selfish and wanted to concur more and more land until one country fought back. Now it's a pile of rubble thanks to his own selfishness."

"What would have happened if he wasn't selfish?"

"He would probably have been one of the greatest rulers"

Chapter 11:

"Wow! That's a big castle" Chii stared.

In front of Sora and Chii was a big gloomy medieval castle, made of French ivory stone with colorful glass windows. Sora and Chii were in the court yard which was all stoned and had statues in each corner. The statues made it look gloomier along with the rich dark night.

"This place makes me feel depressed" Chii face fell down to Sora. "At least you fit the part"

Sora examined himself and saw her was very dark red coat/shirt with a black dragon on it and some black pants. He looked like prince or a knight without any armor on.

"I guess" Sora didn't know what to think of the outfit. Instead, he decides to focus on the castle.

"Shall we go in?" Chii asked, while Sora looked like he was concentrating on something else.

Sora started walking towards the castle to only feel another presence. He turned around with his keyblade in hand. He saw nothing there, but still felt like he was being watched.

"Sora?" Chii was worried about him. Sora just took out his keyblade like something was going to attack them.

"A heartless?" Sora thought for a minute, but as the feeling left Sora put away his keyblade.

They both entered through the double doors of the castle, unaware of the figure moving through the court yard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the castle, a grand staircase that led to two different side of the castle was in front of them. Two big doors were in the middle of the top of the bottom stairs. A long red carpet led up these stairs from the castle entrance, along with thousands of statues littering the castle halls.

"I hate being stared at" Chii tried to hide head Sora's hair from the eye of all the statues.

"Chii…."

"ROAR!"

A big roar startled both Sora and Chii as they quickly looked around to see where it had come from. Seeing nothing there, they became confused and scared, for a loud roar means something dangerous is here.

The roar stopped as Sora looked around once more to see a shadow heartless crawling around on the floor. It shuffled itself under the door on the left to them. Sora ran after it and opened the door to see what looked like a lounge room. There was a big fire place in front of them and two big arm chairs in front of it.

"Where did it…."

Chii jumped off Sora's and stopped in front of the fired place. She rubbed her hands together and then put them in front the fire.

"Chii" Sora just sighed and continued looking for the heartless.

Chii was getting comfortable when something made a slashing sound behind her. Chii turned around fast to see a puff of black smoke rising from the keyblade.

"Got it" Sora smiled at Chii.

Suddenly, five more shadow heartless appeared and Chii jumped back to safety which was on top of Sora's shoulder.

"You sure?" Chii questioned Sora.

Sora dashed forward and struck the heartless with his blade. He dodged the heartless's claws and slashed again. When two disappeared, four more reappeared. Every time he slashed them they kept coming back. What started out as three now doubled to six.

"Where are they all coming from?" Sora tried to stay calm but he was in trouble.

"ROAR!"

The same loud roar was back, but this time it was a lot closer.

"BOOM!" The doors opened part way as Sora quickly grabbed Chii and hid in the shadows. Two claw/hands came out of the cracked door and burst them open. A beast like creature came trudging in. Sharp claws with two dark horns on its head, its whole body were covered in brown fur form head to toe. A purple cape around its neck and flowed off his shoulders down to its heels. He had black pants while he had no shirt.

"ROAR!" It roared and lunged itself at the heartless. It stretched out its claws, destroying three heartless in one fellow slash.

Sora and Chii's eyes widen as the creature continued to destroy the heartless. Once the beast destroyed all the heartless, it let out a loud roar and looked around. Sora tried to scoot far back into the wall as he could, hand clamped over Chii's mouth, making sure the creature didn't see them. The beast turned, not seeing anything the beast left the room.

Sora quietly followed behind it, making sure he didn't make a single sound. He popped his head out the door and saw the beast heading toward the east wing. Once it disappeared, Sora came out from the lounge room. He walked towards the divided stair case, looking towards where the beast went.

"Sora. I think we should leave."

Sora looked down at Chii "We can't"

"Come on, we can just skip this world. I don't know about you but I don't want to be ripped to shreds" Chii tried to coax Sora to leave the castle at least. She was afraid the beast might return to kill them.

"We can't leave until we destroyed the Black orb and I have a feeling it somewhere in this castle." Sora looked back at the stairs, putting a hand under his chin; he tried to think of a plan. "We could head up to the West Wing and look around. Or go straight. What do you think Chii?"

Chii wasn't listening to Sora, she stood up straight and looked up towards the west side of the stairs. "Someone's… up there"

"Chii?" Sora ran off after her in the direction of the West Wing.

XXXXXXXX

As Sora ran up the stairs, he entered into a long hallway. Upon enter he saw more and more of those gargoyles. Weird part was that a few of the heads began to turn as Sora went by. Sora stopped, feeling lots of eye watching him, he turned and saw that the statues were exactly the way he saw them. He continued to walk, until he heard a sort of clanking sound behind him.

He stopped and was about to turn when he hear Chii scream "Sora behind you!"

Sora jumped just in time before an ax came down on him. The statue was alive! Sora looked closely and saw the heartless symbol and new it was a heartless disguised as a statue.

"Heartless" Sora withdrew his blade and dodged the ax again. Sora was about to launch himself again when another heartless came from behind. This time it was a solider heartless. "Easy"

He used blizzard on the statue to free it and attacked the solider. It disappeared in one blow, just in time when the gargoyle statue broke out of the spell. Sora dodged the ax again and got behind it. He upper cut the statue causing it to lose grasp of the ax. Sora used the last of his strength and destroyed the heartless. Once gone, Chii came out of hiding and ran up to Sora.

"You okay?" Sora held out his hand to her.

"Uh huh" Chii climbed up Sora's arm and onto his shoulder.

A door opening sound was heard as Sora and Chii turned to see a door on the right side of the hallway open.

"Are they gone" A women popped her head from behind the door. She turned her head to see Sora and Chii.

"Aah" Sora scratched the side of his face as the women came closer.

"Thank you for getting rid of them but…." She stared at Chii.

Sora eyes drifted to where the women's went. "This is Chii… she's...well.."

"Is she cursed?"

Sora looked around to see where the voice had come from, but he saw no one else but the women.

"Down here dear"

Sora looked down to see a teapot, clack, cup, and a candle stick with eyes and mouths.

"Woah" Sora was lost for words as they came closer.

"Cool! How did they do that!" Chii on the other hand, was amazed that they could talk.

"We were once human my dear" Said the teapot. "My names Mrs. Potts. This is my son Chip"

"My name is Belle" She curtsey to Sora.

"I'm Sora and this is Chii" Sora bowed his head.

"I am Lumiere" The candle stick bowed polity to them. "We welcome you to our castle"

"Eh hum" the clock coughed.

"Oh, this is Cogsworth" Lumiere said in a monotone voice.

"We're sorry we can't give you a proper greeting. It seems our master is a little out of it at the moment." Cogworth apologies to their two new guests.

"He means the master's gone crazy" Lumiere tried to make it easier for the guest to understand.

"LUMIERE!" Cogsworth yelled at him.

"What do you mean by cursed?" Sora asked, trying to get an explanation of what was going on.

"Well, it all started one stormy night" Lumiere started.

"An old one came to the castle looking for shelter" Said Mrs. Pots.

"But the master of course, the prince, turned her away" Cogsworth tried to make it sounds like master was innocent. "Because of her, ahem, appearance"

"How cruel" Chii could not believe that someone could be so heartless to let an old lady stay out in rain.

"Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and. . How shall I say.. _cruel_" Lumiere tried to be polite, but the last word he said, he really meant it.

"LUMIERE" Shouted Cogsworth.

"The old women warned him not to judge by appearance. Still he would not let her in" Mrs. Pots continued.

"The old women's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress" said Codsworth.

"She turned the prince into a beast, a shape she thought would fit his cold heart" said Mrs. Pots.

"And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted too" Cogsworth finished the story.

"Wow, that's ruff" Sora felt bad for the servants since they had little choice in the matter.

"The master has been acting very strangely" Mrs Pots was very worried about the master.

"He locked himself in his room since those creatures came" Lumiere told Sora and Chii what was going on now.

"Do you think he is responsible for this?" Chii was referring to the scratch marks on the wall.

"I hope not. The beast is a kind person deep down" Belle tried to reassure them. ""But since those creatures came, everything has gone weird."

"Some of the servants say the master attacked them" Lumiere held his candle under his chin.

"Lumiere do you really think the master would do that!" Cogsworth seemed to be the most faithful to the master.

"Settle down you two. You're scaring the little ones." Mrs. Pots tried to calm everyone down.

"I have to agree with Cogsworth" Everyone turned to Sora who explained. "When Chii and I first arrived I sensed another creature. Maybe your master was framed."

"You really think so?" Belle was hoping Sora was right about this.

"Yes, I can sense the creature somewhere in the castle, but I don't know where" Sora looked at the floor as his eyes darted back and forth, trying to get the heartless's position.

"We have to tell the master right away" Lumiere hopped off to tell the master the good news.

"I'll come with you" Sora turned to Belle. "Stay here, you'll be safe"

"Don't worry, we'll watch her. "Mrs. Pots reassured them as they hopped back into Belle's room.

They all walked in the direction to the west wing, while leaving Belle to watch them leave. Belle looked to the window as she thought she saw something moving outside.

XXXXXXXX

Sora and the others were walking down the grand hall of the West Wing. Sora first saw when he in were suite of armor lined up on each side. He walked past them and saw Lumiere and Cogsworth heading up the stairs.

Sora stopped as he felt that same presence again. The strange sense of being watched came back to him. He slowly turned and saw nothing there.

"Sora?" Chii looked at Sora, knowing that same look from when they first got here. "Do you sense something?"

"I think…" Sora didn't get a chance to finish as Lumiere called to him. He looked at Lumiere who was waiting with Cogsworth for them. Sora looked back at where he sensed it and then feeling disappeared. Sora walked up the stairs making sure his senses were sharp, ready for any attack that were to come on them.

XXXXXX

Sora first thought of the hall was "anger issues". The walls had claw marks on them and some of the gargoyles were missing, wings, arms, or their heads, that were now on the ground in rubble.

"RAOR!"

Sora looked over to the door in front of him were the roar had come from. The door was slightly open and Sora heard Cogsworth and Lumiere's voice.

"Please master, calm yourself" Cogsworth tried to calm his master.

"How can I been calm down while those creatures loam in my castle…and me…I attacked a servant."

"But master you didn't" Lumiere tried to explain.

"That's right. There's another creature here" Cogsworth helped the master feel more at ease.

"WHAT! WHO DARES ENTER MY CASTLE!"

Sora tried to peer through the opening but the door slammed open revealing the beast they saw down stairs. The beast or Master stared at him with anger.

It then picked Sora up and shouted at Sora. ""WHY ARE YOU IN MY CASTLE! DID YOU COME TO STARE AT THE BEAST!"

"Yes, but you're not it" Sora was calm while he was held up.

"RAOR" Beast tried to scare Sora but was surprisingly unfazed.

"You're not scary. Try to control your temper on the other hand." Sora removed the Beast's grip from his shirt and dropped to the ground.

Both Lumiere and Cogsworth looked at each, astonished that someone would be brave enough to stand up to the master.

"I never seen anyone not get scared by the master" Lumiere whispered.

"Me neither" Cogsworth whispered back.

The Beast stared at Sora and then pushed past him. "I have to go get the intruder who has entered my castle"

"You're going to need help, but first you should talk to Belle. She seems very worried about you" Chii peeked her head from behind Sora's shoulder.

The Beast face turned into confusion as he saw one of those intruder heartless speak.

"She's under a curse and I'm trying to get rid of it" Sora explained, so the Beast wouldn't attack her.

The Beast only nodded as he continued down the hall, while Cogsworth and Lumiere were right behind him.

Sora felt a strange energy coming from the room the Beast was in. Sora turned as his eyes grew darker. His eyes were focused on a rose that was held in a glass case that was on the table.

"Sora?" Chii asked worriedly. The rose was beautiful and was put in that case to keep safe. She was afraid Sora was going to steal it.

Sora slowly turned and walked out of the room and followed after the Beast.

XXXXXXX

As they headed towards the East Wing, they were attacked by heartless. The Beast used his claws as weapons, striking the heartless until they disappeared. Sora got out his blade and attacked them just like the Beast. They finally finished the heartless and they headed into Belle's room.

"Belle?" Beast searched the room for her.

Sora and Chii searched the room to but saw that no one was in here but them. Belle must have gone after them to help, but this made the Beast angry.

"She's not here" Both Sora and Chii came in from the balcony, thinking she might be outside.

"WHY DOESN'T SHE DO WHATS SHE'S TOLD!" The Beast yelled in anger.

Sora's eye caught something by the door, he slammed the door open and saw something dash down the hall.

"After it!" Beast ran after the creature with full force. Sora and Chii were behind him.

XXXXXXXX  
They ran down the divided stairs and out the front door to the courtyard. Nothing seemed out of place until something dropped from the sky. A defender heartless with a dog faced shield and armor stood in front of them. It struck the Beast with its shield, the shield bit into the Beast's skin causing him to cry in pain. The shield had a tight grip and the Beast couldn't pry the shield off. Next thing the Beast saw was a sword slamming right into the shield, it caused the shield to let go of the Beast's arm. The shield went up into the air from the blade hitting and Sora took this opportunity to strike the heartless in the chest. The defender fell to the ground with a big thud. Sora slashed it one more time before the heartless got to its feet.

It disappeared unto black smoke as a grin appeared in Beast's face. "We did it"

"No we didn't"

Beast turned to Sora with a confused look.

"The creature lured us out of the castle for a reason. But wh..WE GOT TO GO BACK" Sora ran straight for the door but noticed the Beast wasn't fallowing him. "If it lured us out here where do you think Belle is?"

The Beast's eyes widen as he ran past Sora and slammed the doors open. "BELLE!"

"Beast!" The voice was coming from the door on the top of the stairs. "Help! I'm in the Ballroom!"

Sora and Beast ran straight for the doors. The Beast slammed them open as they came into the Ballroom. Everything was yellow and gold. Columns all around them to from a circle as the chandelier hung from the ceiling. They saw Belle running from what looked like a heartless Beast.

"I'm alright" She ran behind the open balcony door and closed it behind her.

The heartless slammed into the door and roared when he saw it wasn't opening. Sounds of footsteps were heard as it turned to see Beast and Sora behind him, ready to attack. It made another roar as it came right at them. The creature turned invisible, Sora and Beast tried to find it but it seemed to vanish. Beast was suddenly slashed on the back which knocked him over. Sora tried to sense it but it didn't work since the creature was too fast. Sora dodged just in time before a claw struck him, but while he did a flip dodge he saw the chandelier. An idea struck him as he jumped into the creatures head and grabbed the chandelier. He brought the chandelier down on to the creature and used his strength to make the chandelier twirl in a circle. The chandelier began to move as it caught the creature. Sora saw the heartless turn visible as the chandelier shot the heartless against the wall. The chandelier began to stop as Sora jumped off. Sora saw Beast charge at the heartless and with one slash knocked it unconscious.

Sora walked over to the creature and told Beast "Go check on Belle. I'll take care of it"

Beast looked at Sora, then turned and walked where Belle was.

XXXXXXXXX

Once the Beast was gone Sora lifted his blade and recited the words

Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

A ray of light shot out from the keyblade at the heartless. The heartless's body became encased in light as the outer layer shattered. In its place was a muscle hunter.

"I thank s for saving me. I never had in all my life seen a fighter like him. If he ever learned to control his anger, he would make a great match. Here is something to help you on your journey" The man tossed something to Sora and he disappeared.

Sora looked at the object and saw it was a ring that would give him more strength and defense. He put it away just in time to see the Beast and Belle coming this way.

"I'm glad their alright."

Sora turned to see Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Pots.

"I had never doubted for a second" Cogsworth said triumphantly.

"You guys think their going to make it? asked Sora.

"We have full confidence in them" said Lumiere.

They all turned to see Belle and Beast dancing to lovely music. The group watched the couple as Sora sneaked out.

While closing the doors, Chii asked "What are you doing Sora?"

Sora ignored Chii as he walked through the West Hall and up the stairs to Beast room. Sora carefully walked into the Beast's room, trying not to knock anything over. He made his way to the rose.

"Sora that belongs to Beast. Its precious to him" Chii was very afraid Sora was going to steal it.

"I'm not interested in the rose" Sora lifted the keyblade and recited some words.

Chii looked at Sora as his eyes were now dark blue and heard something shatter sounds. She figured out that the black orb was probably attached to the rose.

"The rose is unharmed but it will not wilt faster. Thanks to the orb being gone" Chii for the first time saw his innocent smile, but was short as wings from his back encased them. They were off to another world as Sora' last words were "Port Royal"


	12. Port Royal

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

After a long day of training, Sig was going to take Sora around town to sail on his ship. Serphise tag along to make sure Sig didn't do anything stupid.

"I wish Tena's Bar was still around" Sig sighed as they passed by an old tavern that said 'Tena's Bar' on it.

"Who's?" Sora asked.

"Tena. He had the best pub anywhere. We get a few sailors and we tell stories and stuff about the high seas, ah…the good old days…I miss it" The more Sig remembered the old day the more he wished to go back to them.

"Nothing but drunk people" Serphise said obnoxiously.

"You wouldn't know anything about fun, Serphise" Sig mocked Serphise.

"And you should be doing your job as a _guardian_, Sig"

"I am doing my job. I'm telling Sora about Pirates"

"Pirates?" Sora looked at Sig. He never heard such thing about Pirates before.

"You were talking about a _bar_"

"I'm getting there"

"Sora"

Sora looked up at Serphise.

"Don't trust a pirate"

"_HEY_!"

Chapter 12:

"Where are we?" Chii was on top of s brick wall looking at the ocean.

Sora and Chii winded up at what looked like an English, navy island. The walls and buildings were made out of brick and cement. There were cannons on the wall and a bell that was used as an alarm for unwanted guest. It was dark out so you could only see the lanterns and lights from late night bars that lit up the night.

"…." Sora walked up to the wall Chii was on and stared out into the distance.

"BOOM!" Sora and Chii were startled by the sudden sound of a cannon firing. Suddenly, screams were heard from behind them as Sora headed towards one of the walls on the other side of them. Sora saw a small town on fire and was getting fired at by a giant black ship.

"What's going on?" Chii asked.

""I don't know, but we to get down there" they rushed off towards the burning town.

XXXXXXXXX  
Sora and Chii entered what looked like a harbor for ships. In front of them were bunches of bandit like people that Sora guessed were pirates.

One of the men, Sora thought was the Captain, came forth and pointed at them. "We look who we have here boys. A boy and his pet"

Sora withdrew his blade and got into his fighting stance. The man only laughed at him and turned his attention back to his crew. "You men take care of them. The rest of you, BRING ME THAT _MEDALION_"

"Yes Captain!" the men chorused.

Only three men remained to fight them, thinking Sora would be an easy fight, they took out their swords too.

"Awww, we only get to stomp on a few of you" Chii mocked them, which only earned them scowls as the men charged.

"You'll never defeat us boy" The first pirate attacked Sora first.

Sora caught the pirate's blade and knocked it back at him. Sora slashed the bandit on his side making sure not to cause little damage to the man, since he wasn't a heartless. But Sora's blade did nothing to him, which caused the Pirate to chuckle.

"What?" Sora tried to attack another bandit, but the same thing happened again. Sora came to the conclusion that these pirates weren't normal.

"Heh heh, told you brats"

Sora tried to think of something, but looked to the sky and saw the moon coming into view from the clouds. Once he looked down again he saw the pirates had turned into skeletons.

"What are they?" Chii couldn't believe that these things were once men.

Sora smirked as he knew that these men couldn't be considered human. He attacked one of the pirates, who jumped away just in time but the sword hit the pirate's arm. The arm fell off and disappeared into ash.

"!" they pirates began to panic as no one was able to defeat them until now. "What sorcery is this?"

Sora and Chii smirked at each other as Sora moved forward and attacked the pirates. One pirate disappeared causing the other pirates to panic.

"Hhoowww" the pirate stuttered with fear

"Easy" Sora slammed his keyblade into the man and attacked the last and they were destroyed. Sora quickly went after the other pirates for he knew that whatever this _medallion_ was, it didn't sound good.

XXXXXXXX

When they entered the town, they met up with the pirates, along with a few heartless.

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE"

Sora looked around for the voice and saw a woman being carried away by a muscle pirate. The woman pounded her fists into the pirate's back, trying to get out of his grasp, she screamed for help.

"ELIZABETH!" a man, who knew the women who was being carried away, ran after them but was surrounded by heartless. "What are they?" The man didn't know what heartless were and had no time to fight them since his friend was getting away.

Sora rushed in front of the man, his keyblade in hand, he defended the man against the heartless. "GO! Save your friend"

The man nodded "Thank you" he ran off after the pirate while Sora stayed.

Sora attacked the heartless; one by one they were destroyed easily. Sora figured that in this world the heartless would be much easier to kill then those pirates. Once all the heartless were destroyed Sora saw the rest of the pirates head towards the docks.

XXXXXXX

Sora ran as fast as he could after the pirates, but by the time he reached the docks they had sailed away on their ship.

Sora saw the man he had helped earlier on the docks and ran up to him "Did you find your friend?"

The man shook his head, "No. They sailed off with her"

"Then go after them" Chii stated the idea.

"Not a good idea mates. The Black Pearl is _uncatchable_"

They all looked up towards one of the ships that were docked at the port. They saw a man with dreadlock hair and beard that had beads in his hair, who looked more like a pirate than any sailor on this island.

"You! What are you doing aboard the Interceptor?" The young man asked the bearded one.

"And who are you?" Asked Sora.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow's the name and I'm commandeering this vessel. She'll make a fine pirate ship." Jack grabbed a hold of the steering wheel.

"Take me with you!" the young man was eagered to get the woman back.

"You have to win fair lady's heart yourself mate" jack got off the ship and started walking over to them. "I see no profit in it for me"

"I helped you get out of that cell Jack. Help me get Elizabeth back and your debt is repaid" The young man seemed to have met this Jack before. Back when Jack was in jail it seems.

"Fine" Jack then turned his attention to Sora and Chii. "And what about you two?"

"We're coming too. You two don't know anything about the heartless" Sora figured he might find the black orb if he stuck with them, especially this Jack Sparrow.

"Those creatures that attacked us?" The young man asked.

Sora nodded "The names Sora. This is Chii"

Chii waved to the two men from Sora's shoulder.

"I'm Will Turner" Will shook Sora's hand, while Jack looked at Will like an idea struck him.

"That would be short for William. Name from your Father" Jack smirk at Will as he scratch his chin.

"Yes.. how did you know?" Will was getting suspicious, how would Jack know his father.

"We better set sail mates. Will make sure the ship is ready to sail" Jack order Will to take care of the sails.

"Aye Jack!" Will hurried onto the ship to get everything ready to sail.

"Hey, what do you make this.._Will_ person?" Jack whispered closer to Sora, so Will wouldn't hear them.

Chii waved her hand in front of her face from the bad breath of Jack rum breath.

"I don't know, we kind just met him" Sora wasn't sure about Jack. He seemed like a scheme kind of fellow. 'Kind of reminds me of Sig'

"Well then, I think my luck is changing" Jack straightened himself up, putting his hand back under his chin, he smirked as he watched Will pull the sails.

"Huh?" Chii questioned Jack because she couldn't her him.

"Do you think you can handle being on a ship?" Jack eyed Sora and Chii. He didn't believe Sora was a pirate, even with the outfit.

"I used to sail on Sig's ship"

"Sig's Ship?" Jack had never heard of any captain called Sig while sailing these waters.

"Ya, he used to be a pirate. When I was younger he used to take me on his ship all the time. Made sure I knew everything about it." Sora crossed his arms and smirked at Jack.

"Good. At least we won't have any worthless scallywags on my ship" Jack walked back to the ship to see they were ready to sail.

"Sora" Chii whined. "Do we really have to go with _them_"

"What's the _matter_ Chii?" Sora made a mocking smirk at her. "Don't you want to go on an _adventure_?"

"I don't mind going but I don't like going with _him_" Chii scowled, glaring at Jack.

Sora gave Chii a look of disbelief.

"What! The guy's a drunkart, who's all like…" Chii swayed her body and move her hands like a crazy drunk. (Think the first Pirates of the Caribbean when Will ask Mr. Gibs about why Jack acts like that.)

Sora laughed at Chii's silliness and walked up the plank to meet up with Jack and Will. "Ready to set sail?"

"Yes" Will got off the Helm and went to take off the line to the pier.

"Raise the anchor and we'll set sail for Isla de Muerta" Jack shouted to his new crew mates.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They sailed to Isla de Muerta, but Elizabeth was having her own share of troubles on the Black Pearl. Elizabeth was sitting across a nicely decorated table, with lots of food fit for royalty, from Barbossa, who was holding what looked like to be a golden medallion.

"What do you want? You have your trinket; I am no further value to you." Elizabeth was very upset that the pirates didn't fallow their agreement of leaving Port Royal along with letting her go.

"This is no ordinary trinket Miss Turner. This is Aztec gold. One of eight hundred and eighty-two pieces in a stone chest they delivered to Cortez himself." Barbossa held the medallion to his face and looked at Elizabeth with his eyes.

"I don't believe in ghost stories anymore Captain Barbossa" Elizabeth said confidently to Barbossa.

That's exactly what we thought. Buried on an Island of Dead that cannot be found _cept_ who know those who know where it is. Find it we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took them all! We spent 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food, and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realized" Barbossa got up from his chair and walked toward the window. "The drinks would not satisfy our thirst, food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now…we are consumed by it"

"How very sad for you" Elizabeth thought the greedy pirate deserved it.

Barossa turned and laughed at her. "There is one way we can be free of our curse. All the scattered pieces of Aztec gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soul who touched a piece of the treasure must be repaid. Miss Turner! For ten years we've searched every league of these waters, every town and village preying on sailor and settlers alike. Eight hundred and eighty- one pieces we found, but despaired of every finding the last. All these years, you been safe in your bed, readin' your pirate stories, dreaming of adventures on the high-sea- we've endured torment worse than death itself! But now, thanks to ye, we have the final piece- at last. When this medallion is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghost!"

Elizabeth started to get worried, for she knew the answer to her question. "And the blood to be repaid?"

Barbossa smiled at Elizabeth " That's why there's no sense in killin' ya… _Yet_"

Elizabeth gasped as se bolted out of the room and burst open the doors to meet with a group of skeleton pirates. She stopped and held her head trying to wake up from this nightmare.

Barbossa came walking out slowly to where Elizabeth was "Ye see, the moon shows us for what we really are"

Elizabeth turned to see as Barbossa came into the moon light, like his crew, he turned into a skeleton pirate also. She backed away in horror, but stopped since she had nowhere to go.

"We are not among the livin', and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. I suffered to long! You'd best start believin' in ghost stories, Miss Turner. For you see, tonight- _you're in one!"_ Laughing his head off, Barbossa took a swing up red wine. Elizabeth stared in horror as the red white traveled down Barrossa throat and though his rib cage.

She ran back into the room as Barbossa slammed the doors behind her. She hid in the corner of the room, holding her head, repeating "Wake up, Wake up"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the Interceptor, Jack was steering the ship with Sora next to him, Chii was keeping watch, and Will was sharpening his sword.

"Why did they capture Elizabeth?" Sora was thinking of the reason why they would take her and leave the town unharmed.

"?" Jack looked at Sora.

"Just thinking out loud" Sora waved his hand in the air as a sign to forget it.

"The medallion" Sora turned to Jack and Jack continued "Captain Barbossa stole something he shouldn't and now he and his crew are paying the price. He must collect al piece of the medallion or be cursed forever"

Sora eyed Jack "You know a lot about this Captain Barbossa."

"That's because we were part of the same crew. I was the Captain and he was my mate. Until he betrayed me, but I be getting it back what's mine soon enough" Jack eye looked toward Will.

"What do you mean?" Sora followed Jack gaze, but Jack quickly changed the subject.

"Would you like to steer?"

"I'm surprised a _Captain_ wants someone else to sail his ship?" Sora knew Jack was trying to distract him.

"What? Don't know how to Steer" Jack gave Sora a mocking smirk.

"Give me the wheel" Sora sighed in defeat.

Jack moved out of the way and Sora steered the ship in the direction Jack wanted him to go.

(Sora remembered the lessons that Sig would give him about his ship.

"This is the…"

"Bow"

"And this…"

"The wheel to turn the ship"

"Good, good" Sig was very happy with Sora's progress.

"Can we go back now"

"Whyyy! Don't you like the wind in your face? The calming sea smell?" Sig took a breath of sea air in.

"Yes but I don't like it when you make me remember the whole ship" Sora sighed as he looked out at the sea in front of the boat.

"You think I didn't have to learn all this...ah the good old days" Sig was lost in thought of his old days as a pirate.

"Why did Serphise say not to trust a pirate?" asked Sora

"Because I'm the one that did that. See this scar" Sig was pointing to the scar across his left eye. "It's a reminder not to piss him off"

"And yet you still annoy him"

"He's a great buddy after you get him wasted"

"Wasted?"

"Dunk, all that jazz! Man I miss getting drunk.."

"Don't ever follow his advise"

"?" Sig looked over at Sora

"Don't ever trust a pirate" Sora smirked at Sig.

"It's more like you have to outsmart them. If you can do that your set")

"Ease into the bay and Will and I will go get Elizabeth"

Sora did what Jack said and got the ship up against the cliff. Once the ship was tied up, Jack and Will started walking in the direction of a cave.

"Hey! What about us?" Chii yelled at Jack. She didn't like it that Sora and she were being left behind.

"You two stay with the ship. It's a very important job. If we need to get away right away, we'll need you to ready the ship" Jack made it sound very convincing and important.

"Alright"

Chii looked at Sora, who looked calm and collect.

"We're off then" Jack and Will ran off to the entrance of the caverns.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of waiting, Chii just asked Sora "Why did you fall for a simple trick?"

They were on the ship's railing watching the entrance for any sign of Jack and Will. Chii was sitting lazily on it and Sora had his elbows on the railing with his chin propped up on his intertwine hands.

"You have to out trick a pirate"

"?" Chii looked confused.

"We do what he says and he might lead us to the orb" Sora reverted his eyes to the left to Chii.

"We're taking a big risk" Chii sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Don't worry. I think Will won't be tricked so easily"

Right when Sora said that, out came both Will and Elizabeth, but they weren't alone. Pirates were hot on their tails. Sora and Chii jumped off the ship and ran towards them.

"Get the ship ready" Sora yelled to Will.

"We'll light the signal fires when we're ready" Will called back.

They both passed each other and Sora got his keyblade out. He attacked the pirates, one by one. One of the pirates had a bomb in his hand; he tossed the bomb at Sora, who hit it back at the pirate. The pirate tried to dodge the bomb, but got hit by the blast. Sora dodged the other pirates swords as he swung hid blade and knocked two pirates backwards. He backslashes one pirate and the pirate turned to dust.

Sora then heard a whistling sound traveling into the air.

"The signal fire!" Chii pointed at the object in the sky.

"Let's go!" Sora ran at full speed to the Interceptor, leaving the pirates to get to their feet.

The ship started moving away from the cliff, causing Sora to have to jump 3 feet into the air and landed on the ship.

"Nice jump" said Will from the wheel.

"Get us out of here!" Sora shouted

XXXXXXX

They were far enough away from the island that they all headed to the captain's cabin for questioning.

"So where's Jack?" Sora noticed Jack was not with them.

"Well…." Will began "The truth is.."

(Jack and Will were hidden behind one of the rocky openings. They saw the pirates shouting at what looked like a ceremony, with Barbossa and Elizabeth in front of some sort of chest.

"Men! Our hope has been restored! Now that all pieces are here we shall repay the blood that needs to be repaid" Barbossa pointed the knife at Elizabeth.

xxxxx

Will didn't want to watch this anymore. He was about to storm in when Jack stopped him.

"Not yet"

"When!" When the greatest profit…!"

Jack went in front Will to try and stop him. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Jack was going to walk down the slop until Will wacked him upside the head with an oar.

"Sorry Jack, but I'm not going to be your leverage" Will walked quietly and snuck into the treasure chamber unseen.

xxxx

"Now then" Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth's hand, he put the medallion in here hand to hold and cut her palm. Blood oozed from her palm onto the medallion. Barbossa made sure she held on tight so that there will be lots of blood. They both let go of the medallion and it fell into the chest with the others.

Barbossa let go of Elizabeth, walking in front of the chest, he lifted his arms like something great was suppose to happen. Nothing happened for a while.

"It didn't work!"

"You set us up Barbossa!"

Barbossa was surprised at this; he grabbed the medallion and shook it in front of Elizabeth's face. "Maid! Your father, what was your father's name?" He grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her. "Was your father William Turner?"

Elizabeth stared straight into Barbossa's eyes and gave a stern answer. "No"

Barbossa was furious that he smacked her across the face causing Elizabeth to tumble down with the medallion.

All the men shouted at Barbossa for tricking them into think they had finally gotten that last piece.

"Who brought this wench to us"

"She said she was Turner"

While all the pirates argued, Will made his way over to Elizabeth. He put his hand over her mouth which caused her to watch up with a startle. Putting a finger to his lips, she followed him out.

While they were running, Barbosa caught sight of them. "You there, what do you think your doing?" Barbossa noticed that the man wasn't part of his crew but also what was in his hand. "The _MEDALLION! _Get IT!" )

"…And that's what happened" Will finished the story.

"Jack deserved it" Chii crossed her arms and nodded.

"Never trust a pirate. _Especially_ Jack" Will turned his attention to Elizabeth. "Are you alright?"

"Yes" Elizabeth held her hand to her chest.

"Will, take care of Elizabeth's hand. We'll handle the ship" Sora went over to the wheel, knowing that the two needed a moment to talk things out.

"Al..right" Will didn't get a chance to protest and they decided to head to the Captain's courtiers.

XXXX

Back at Isla de Muerta, in the treasure chamber, Jack was leaning on an oar trying to make a negotiation with the pirates.

"How the bloody hell did you get off that Island?" Barbossa questioned Jack.

"When you left me marooned on that God for saken spit of land, I had to do one thing." Jack smiled as he put the oar in one of his hand. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Huh.." Barbossa chuckled "Well I won't be making that mistake again"

As Barbossa was about to leave Jack for the men to tie up "The girl's blood didn't work did it?"

Barbossa stopped and looked at Jack "You know who's blood we need?"

Jack smiled at Barbossa "I know who's blood you need"

XXXXX

Will was bandaging Elizabeth's hand, making sure it was tight. "That should do for now" Will tied the bandages together and Elizabeth examined it.

"Thank you"

"Is it true?"

Elizabeth looked at Will with confusion.

"You gave Barbossa my name instead of yours"

Elizabeth nodded but did not want to look at Will.

"Why?"

I don't know" Elizabeth heard Will get up from his seat.

He walked over to the window and realized what happened. "It wasn't your blood they needed."

"BAM!"

Will slammed his hand against the window boards next to him "They need my blood. A blood of a.._PIRATE_"

"Will" Elizabeth got up and walked towards Will.

"BOOM!"

The whole ship shook from what sounded like a cannon. Will and Elizabeth rushed out of the Captain's courtiers and looked for the source of the sound.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth shouted to Sora.

They're right behind us!" Sora kept his hands on the wheel but kept looking back to see how far the Black Pearls was.

Will jumped on the railing, hand gripping the line to the sails; he looked over the side of the ship for the Black Pearl.

"BOOM!" The ship shook again which made Will lose his grip and fall into the water.

"WILL!" Elizabeth ran to the side of the ship where Will fell off.

"Elizabeth, take the wheel!" Sora shouted.

"But..Will?" Elizabeth looked from to the side of the ship.

"He's not going to die that easily, but I need someone to take the wheel so I can fire the cannons"

Elizabeth nodded as she took the wheel from Sora and he went straight to the cannons. He caught sight of the medallion and picked it up. He had no place to put it, so he carried it in his hand. The Black Pearl was getting closer and soon came up next to the Interceptor. Sora blasted the first cannon at the Pearl, making small holes in it. Sora blasted more cannons, while trying to doge their cannons. The Pearl stopped firing and the both ships came to a halt, seeing as no one was on the Pearl, they thought they won.

"We did it!" Chii cheered.

"You think so ay"

They all turned around to see Barbossa and his crew on the Interceptor. Sora withdrew his blade but stopped when he saw Jack.

"Jack!" Sora could not believe that Jack was caught by the pirates or the pirate kept him alive.

"Let me go!" a pirate came down the stairs with Elizabeth in his grasp.

"So, what will it be boy?" Barbossa smirked as Sora clenched the medallion in his hand.

"BARBOSSA!" They all looked to see Will, dripping wet, with a gun pointed at them. "She goes free!"

"We can't die boy" Barbossa chuckled at Will's attempt of rescue.

"You can't. But_ I_ can" Will pointed the gun at himself which confuse Barbossa and his crew.

"Who are you?" Barbossa looked at Will funny.

"NO ONE!" Jack ran in front of Barbossa. "He's my second cousin..twice removed." Sparrow then whispered "a unik"

"My name is Will Turner! My father's name is William Turner" Will continued.

Barbossa looked at Jack, who backed away slowly as he knew that the jig was up.

"Well Mister Turner. Any request" Barbossa looked at Will.

"Elizabeth goes free"

"Yes we know that one, anything else?" Barbossa was a little annoyed with Will repeating himself.

"Sora and Chii too" Will pointed to Sora.

Jack was gesturing to himself, so Will would tell Barbossa to let him go as well.

"Agreed" Barbossa smirked as he bowed his head and Jack's head fell. "But the heartless stay" Barbossa raised his head as a giant heartless appeared out of the water. Dark and filled with death like a grim reaper, it swung its long scythe, knocking Will off the ship unconscious as two flying heartless caught him.

Sora had no time to react as the pirates grabbed him and Chii.

XXXXXXXX

"Barbossa you coward!" Elizabeth yelled.

Jack, Elizabeth, Sora and Chii were all tied up below deck. They were bunched together, since this may be their final moment together.

Barbossa smirked as one of his crew members shouted to him. "The barrels are all lit, Captain"

"I best be off then" Barbossa walked up the stairs leaving the group to wait till death.

Once Barbossa was gone, Chii shouted angrily, "Never trust a bloody _pirate_!"

"That's true, mate" Jack stood up and his ropes fell off him. "But always have a backup plan"

Sora smirked at Jack as he also stood up and his ropes fell off as well.

Jack was surprised at Sora "It seems I'm not the only tricky one"

Sora walked over to Elizabeth and untied her along with Chii.

"We better get rid of those barrels" Jack ran out the door with Sora right behind him.

They saw three barrels on each side of the ship and they looked like they would go off any minute.

"I won't be losing this ship" Jack took care of the barrels on the left side and Sora did the same on the other side.

Sora smacked the barrels with his keyblade until they flew off the ship. Sora got all the barrels on his side and he looked over on Jack's side to see him pushing of the last barrel off. Once he finshed, he ran towards the wheel and set course to Isla de Muerta.

"That's the second time I watched the man sail away on my ship. But I be getting it back" Jack was angry that his precious ship was still in Barbossa grasp.

XXXXXXXX

They were closing in on Isla de Muerta, but they soon felt a rumble from the water. Sora and Jack looked around franticly to see if they were being attacked again. The Interceptor came to a halt and both Jack and Sora looked at each other.

"Must have been a…" Jack didn't get the chance to finish when something shot out of the water. It landed itself on the Interceptor and started throwing it scythe around.

"It's that creature!" Jack yelled.

"Heartless" Sora was angry at this heartless. Thanks to its distraction he was caught by the pirates. He withdrew his keyblade and got into his stance.

"Let's get the beasty" Jack was next to Sora with his sword out.

"You sure you don't want to back out on this one" Sora mocked Jack since he knew that Jack wouldn't fight unless there was something in it for him.

"The beast cost me the Black Pearl and since it works for Barbossa…" Jack smirked as Sora knew what Jack was talking about.

The heartless swung its scythe at them. Jack and Sora were able to doge the blade just in time. Sora slid behind the heartless and swung his keyblade at the creatures back. The heartless turned around and tried to swing its fist at Sora. Sora prepared for the hit but a boom sound was heard and Sora saw jack throwing bombs at the monster.

Sora saw his chance and swung his blade at the creature again. "When did you get those?"

"Always be prepare mate" Jack slashed his blade at the creature side, making it twist around to see Jack.

"And you didn't use them before?"

"Saving them for late"

The heartless got pissed at the two attacking it and that it was not being able to hit them. The heartless slammed its scythe into the ground, opening its arms; a big gust of wind was trying to suck them in like a vacuum. Jack tried not to get sucked in but his bombs came out of his pocket. The bombs exploded near Sora, who managed to get out of the way of the twister.

"Hey!" Sora yelled at Jack.

"Kind of busy at the moment!" Jack tried to find something to grab onto, but was sucked in as the heartless to this chance to hit Jack with its fist. Jack went soaring backwards into some barrels, causing his to go unconscious.

"JACK!" Sora made quick thinking and saw the scythe next to the creature and the creature tried to do the same trick twice. Sora glided over to the scythe and used it on the heartless. He lifted the scythe with all his strength and smashed it into the heartless. The heartless flew back, hitting the post as it got the wind knocked out it.

"Jack!" Sora ran to Jack side to see if he was alright.

"SORA! Hurry!" Chii cried.

Sora turned around to see the heartless trying to get up. Its hand s kept sliding, while it continued to stare straight at Sora.

Sora walked right in front of the heartless and stared at it. The creature raised its hand like it was trying to reach out and grab Sora.

Sora raised his keyblade and recited the words

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

A light shot out of the keyblade and hit the creature's chest. The heartless head lifted and darks ashes fell of it. A man with one good eye and the other in stitches appeared. He looked like a bandit bartender.

"Tena I presume?" Sora smirked at the man who only gave a questionable look.

"You've heard of me?"

"Sig never shuts up about you. Keeps complaining that your bar is closed and there's nothing to quench his thirst." Sora explained.

"Hahahaha! That _Sig_!" Tena laughed as he slapped his leg hearing about is old buddy Sig. "Better get back aye. Wouldn't want Sig dyeing on me" Tena tossed Sora an earring.

Sora caught it and examined the small silver earring. He was about to ask Tena what it was for, but Tena had already disappeared. Chii jumped onto Sora's shoulder and Sora handed her the earring. Chii examined it too, but a loud groaning sound startled them.

"Owww. What happen?" Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Where did the….creature go?"

"Gone" Both Sora and Chii said at the same time.

"Gone?" Jack gave the two a funny look.

"Gone" Sora and Chii looked at Jack innocently.

"What are you t…."

The ship halted on the cliff shore. Some of the rocks fell off because the ship ran into it.

"Oww" Chii rubbed the back of her head.

"Chii?" Sora called to her

"Hmm"

Could you get off me!"

Chii looked under her to see Sora under her. Chii smiled and she slowly got off him.

"Come on you two," Elizabeth came out of the Captain's cabin and start putting the blank to connect with the island.

"Wait" Jack grabbed Elizabeth.

"WAIT! How can we wait while Will could be dead!" Elizabeth ripped her arm out of Jack's grasp.

"I'll save young William, you stay with the ship" Jack told Elizabeth.

"Do you expect me to believe you!" Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Then trust me" Both Elizabeth and Jack turned to Sora. "I'll make sure Will is safe"

"I trust you Sora" Elizabeth decided to let Sora find Will, she knew she could trust him and not Jack.

Sora and Jack ran off the ship and started heading into the mouth of the cave in a quest to find Will.

XXXXXXX

"Now then, let's try this again" Barbossa stopped when he saw both Jack and Sora run in. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Are we not?" Jack gave Sora a curious look and he shrugged back.

"Well this time...we'll make sure your _DEAD_!" Barbossa signaled for his crew to attack.

Sora and Jack took out their bladed to defend themselves as they pirates to on Sora and Jack.

Barbossa smirked as he looked back at Turner who somehow got free of his binds.

"Thanks Chii" Chii waved to Will as she snuck to where Sora was. Will picked up his blade and pointed it at Barbossa.

"No, he's mine" Behind Barbossa was Jack, who had his sword pointed at the man.

Will nodded as he went to help Sora.

You know, Barbossa" Jack moved around the casket of medallions, he ran his fingers in them. "If you hadn't betrayed me…. none of this would be happening" Jack held a few of the medallions in his hand. "If only" Jack dropped the pieces back into the casket.

Barbossa only humph and he launched his sword on Jack. Jack caught Barbossa's sword as they began to sword fight.

XXXXXX  
Sora had just finished off the last pirate as he heard swords clashing with each other close by. Sora looked up to see Jack and Barbossa fighting.

"Jack" Will ran next to Sora.

"Huh?What?" Jack looked to Sora, Chii, and Will, since he didn't catch what Will had said. Jack stopped as he felt Barbossa's blade run through his body.

Barbossa smirked as he watched Jack stumbled backwards.

When Jack stumbled back into the light his body became all skeleton like. "We''ll that's interesting" Jack took out the sword from his chest. "Sorry mate.." He held in his hand was a medallion he stole from the chest, and he began to move it back and forth between his fingers. "…Couldn't resist" Jack tossed the medallion to Will and then shot Barbossa.

"HAHAHA! I can't die and now you wasted your shot" Barbossa laughed at Jack's attempt to kill him.

"He didn't waste it!"

Barbossa looked over at Will, who was over by the casket, and had his hand s over it. He let both bloody medallions fall into the chest.

Barbossa bent his back a little and began to shake. "I feel…..cold" Barbossa fell to the ground dead, as his life was seeping out of his body.

Jack walked over to the group, putting his gun away.

"You two should head back to the ship"

"What?"

"…"

Both Jack and Will looked at Sora and Chii with confusion.

"I got my own way out." Sora told the two and then turned to Will, "Will, Elizabeth is waiting for you"

Will's eyes lit up, but before he left he put his hand out to Sora "Take care"

Sora shook his hand and he watched Will run off to meet with the woman he loves.

"Jack" Sora turned to see Jack tossing glass chalices.

"hmm?" Jack tossed another one.

"Go" Sora tilted his head in the direction of the cave opening. "Unless you want to be a skeleton again?"

"Aye, that would be a problem" Jack started walking out toward the entrance, piles of treasure hung on his body "Goodbye lad" Jack put a hand out for Sora to shake.

"Don't get into any trouble" Sora smirked as he shook Jack's and then watched Jack walked out with his treasure.

"When have I ever have" Jack stopped only an inch out the cave "Sora?"

"Hmm"

"Take care of yourself ..and tell Chii.. "

Sora looked at Jack curiously.

"That she needs to get that stick out of her ass" Jack continues walking as Chii's face puffed up in anger.

Sora tried to hide his laugh but Chii caught it.

"Sora?"

Sora stopped laughing and looked at Chii.

"Can I borrow a flame?" Chii held in her claws a needle.

"No"

"Come on it just a prick and were done"

"No!"

"Come one"

"NO!"

XXXXX

An hour later, Sora was holding his ear that hurt because it had an earring in it.

"Ow" Sora kept rubbing his ear with two fingers.

"It will go away" Chii smirked.

Sora lifted his keyblade and destroyed the black orb. His wings came out of his body as he said "Pride lands" before disappearing.


	13. Pride Lands

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

Young Sora was playing with Leo, Aries' pet white lion, when he heard someone calling him.

"Sora? Sora?"

"Over here" Sora called back to the voice.

Aries found Sora and went over to them. "Sora, we need to get back to practice"

"…."

Aries turned around and was about to head back when Sora asked "Do you think it's great to be a lion?"

"Hmm" Aries looked back at Sora.

"A lion?" Sora looked up at Aries for an answer.

Aries thought about it for moment, then turned to Sora "Probably…Probably not"

"Why?"  
"Because just like people, lions protect their family and land from unwanted creatures"

Chapter 13:

Soaring through the air was an Aerial Knocker, it was looking for something. It settled itself on the ground in a bone yard, without even thinking that something could be watching it. In the distance, something was creeping forward towards it. The heartless looked around franticly from the sound of rustling bones moving. The heartless saw nothing but dead grass, bones and gasses coming out from the airways. Thinking it was just the wind, it went back to pecking the ground looking for any leftover prey.

Suddenly, a large creature crushed the heartless with a keyblade in its mouth. The heartless didn't have to counter attack as it disappeared from being hit.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of your new form, Sora"

Sora looked up at Chii, who was a little black bird, she perched herself on a bone that was sticking up from the ground. She looked at Sora's new form which was a teen lion with brown fur and a white tip paws and belly; his mane wasn't grown in yet.

"What about you?" Sora smirked. "How's flying?"

"It's not so bad" Chii lowered her head as she whispered.

"Don't like heights?" Sora walked past Chii while making a mocking comment.

"I'm not afraid! It's just a pain in the- WHY DON'T YOU TRY FLYING!" Chii flapped her wings and flew after him.

"Well, well. Look what we have here?"

Sora and Chii turned their heads to see three hyenas coming towards them with hunger in their eyes.

"What do you want!" Sora turned all the way around and growled at them.

"Sora" Chii hid behind Sora's hair.

Sora looked around with his eyes and saw thousands of hyenas surrounding them.

"A lion for dinner and a little birdie for desert" Edo laughed at what Banzai said.

Sora was about to call out his keyblade when they cave shook. All the hyenas couldn't keep on their feet. Some were falling down or concentrating on staying on their feet.

"SORA RUN! NOW!" Chii yanked on Sora's hair to get him to go.

Sora bolted forward, not stopping until they were outside and safe.

XXXXXXX

Once Sora was far away from the hyenas, he came to a stop to catch his breath. Chii had wrapped her arms around his neck and was paralyzed with fright.

"Chii?" Sora averted his eyes to Chii, since he was unable to turn his neck thank to Chii. "Chii!"

Chii's eyes were wide open as she was in deep shock to move.

"CHII!" Sora shouted a little louder.

"WHAT, what! Where are we?" Chii got out of her trance and looked around franticly.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. Perfectly fine" Chii acted calm like nothing happened.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Then would you mind….RELEASING MY NECK!"

Chii looked at where her wings were and quickly retracted them as Sora gasped for air. "Eh heh! Sorry"

STOMP! STOMP!

"ROAR!

Did you hear that?" Sora's ears perked up to the roar.

"Sound? What sound-aaah!"

Sora bolted towards the sounds and came to a clear opening where a giant bull heartless chasing a lioness. The lion was backed against the corner with no way out. The heartless stomped its feet, looking ready to charge at any second.

Sora did quick thinking, he charged forward, with his keyblade in his mouth, hitting the bull on its side. The heartless stumbled sideways from the hit. The heartless looked over at Sora to see him ready to attack. The heartless forgot about the lioness and went after Sora instead.

Chii flew away to a nearby branch and watch as Sora and the heartless fought. The heartless's tailed glowed as it world around and hit Sora, making him fly backwards. Sora got to his feet and the bull got ready to charge again. Sora was going to strike the heartless but got knocked backwards when it used of its hooves to stomp the ground, causing a big sound wave that made it impossible to get close to it.

Because of the shocks, a piece of rock fell from the rocky well and on to the heartless head. The boulder stunned it as Sora figure out some useful information. Sora grabbed the heartless by the neck and slammed the head into the ground. The head smashed into a million pieces and the headless heartless figure it was time to run away.

"Not a chance" Sora finished off the heartless with his keyblade and the heartless disappeared.

Chii flew over to Sora as he withdrew his blade.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked the lioness who was coming over to them.

"Yes, but who are you?" the lioness asked.

"I'm Sora and this is Chii" Sora looked around to see if there were anymore heartless. "I think that was the only heartless"

"Heartless? Is that what they're called?" The lioness introduced herself as Nala and that she was hunting for food then she got attacked by that creature that Sora had just defeated. "This all started when Mufasa died"

"Who?" Chii wanted to know what was so great about this Mufasa person.

"Our king. Our pride and joy of our land, but then he died… in an accident …and ….." Nala looked up at Sora and soon got an idea. "Come with me" Nala ran off towards the exit of the graveyard.

Sora and Chii looked at each other in confusion, and then followed after the lioness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they got out of the graveyard, they saw nothing but dead plants and dried watering holes. Some bone corpses were scattered around. They saw no sign of any animals but who would want to live in a place with no food or water.

"Gloomy" Chii landed on Sora's back, afraid that if she perched herself on a branch it would crumble under her weight.

"It's awful isn't it?" Nala came next to Sora.

Sora looked at the land and started to remember…..

(A kingdom full of loneness that made even the sky feel sad.

No people, no life.

Young Sora looked around the town as he felt sadness for he wished he saw the town before this.

There were tales that the town was full of life.

You could hear the hustle and bustle of the people going to work or shopping.

Children playing with their friend or just hanging out.

But this town was dead…a ghost town.

Instead it was dark… gloomy.

You could hear the wind whispering through building, doors and windows banging from their empty house.

The clock tower chimed rang through the empty down.

Making it sound hollow and empty)

"There is still time to fix things, as long as you have someone who will" Sora looked at the land and knew that it was probably a beautiful and prosperous land.

"Yes, this is why we need a new king" Nala growled under her breath "This is all Scar's fault" She then turned to Sora and Chii. "Come, you must meet Rafiki"

Nala ran in the direction of Pride Rock, home to the lions. Sora followed behind her as Chii flew behind Sora.

XXXXXX

Once they reached Pride Rock, Sora looked around and saw only lionesses. They all looked at Sora and Chii, hope in their eyes that made Sora not understand. Sora and the other lionesses looked at Nala, who was walking along side a strange baboon shaman named Rafiki.

"They're the ones I told you about" Nala stopped walking but Rafiki walked up to Sora.

"What?" Sora was being analyzed by Rafiki.

Once finished, he turned to Nala and shook his head in sadness. All the lionesses' heads fell down in despair, while Sora and Chii were confused.

"What? What's wrong?" Chii asked from a nearby branch.

"You see. After Mufasa died, Scar took over. He and the hyenas scared off the prey and destroyed our kingdom." Nala explained to them

"What's that got to do with us?" Asked Chii.

Sora glared at Chii and she got the message to let Nala finish.

"I asked Rafiki if you might be able to help us defeat scar and the hyenas, and force them out of the Pride Lands. But… he says it won't work." She looked back up and continued. "You see….who ever saves the Pride Lands is our next king… and he needs to have the right qualities"

"Tough luck Sora" Chii reverted her eyes to Sora, with her mocking comment. While Sora was ready to knock her off her branch, because she was really starting to tick him off. "I know. Shut up Chii" Chii crossed her wings in a huff.

"I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing" Nala then lowered her and whispered "You better go, before Scar finds out you're here."

Sora nodded his head as he turned around and started heading toward the exit. Chii flapped her wings as she flew behind him, but came to a halt when the three hyenas came up and started blocking their path.

They came up laughing their head off at Sora and Chii "Look a snack"

"Nu, uh, we got ourselves and two course meal"

A sudden roar was heard as they all turned around to see two lions on Pride Rock's ledge.

"Look its Scar- _the kings_" one of the hyenas mocked,

Sora looked closer at the two lions. One, he guess was Scar, was a dark tan fur body with a black mane that made one part of his face look like a he had beard. He was quiet thin with a scar across his left eye to match his evil self. He was smooth coming down the rocky ledge, but Sora's eyes were glued on the other lion that was all black. It looked nightly black and blue. Sora's eyes couldn't revert themselves of it as he watch the lion come down very gracefully.

They came towards Sora and Chii, Scar was the first to speak. "Why haven't you ladies been hunting?" Scar's voice sounded like a snobby gentleman's voice. He made it sound like they were a bunch of idiots not doing their job.

"There's nothing to hunt Scar. The herds have moved on" Nala answered for the lioness. Anger seeping through her lips at the anger she showed towards Scar.

"Really? Then what do you call these" Scar lifted his paw towards Sora and Chii.

"Sora hissed in anger as he yelled "WE'RE NOT PREY!"

"Oh, nice and fresh too" Scar got into a crouch position. He aimed himself at Sora as he began to pounce, but was hit by Nala as she held him down.

"RUN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sora, not liking the idea of running way, made a dart towards a hole in the hyenas block. They made it through and Nala came up on Sora's right side, shouting to follow her as they left Pride Rock.

XXXXXXX

Sora and Nala ran as fast as they could with Chii flying above them. They ended up in the Dried up Gorge. The hyenas were far behind them; they stopped and took a break. Chii found a rocked to perch on while Sora sat down.

"I'm so sorry about that" Nala bowed her head to them.

"It's okay" Sora reassured her.

"That guy was a jerk!" Chii screeched "I can't believe he's your king."

"We had no choice in the matter. Every pride needs a leader, and Scar was the only heir. He doesn't even make good decisions or see what's happening." Nala growled at the thought of Scar.

"That's why you need a new king?" Sora knew that if they had a better king that the land will have order.

"Yes, but only a true lion can be king" Nala sighed as she remembered the good old days. "I wish Simba was alive"

"Simba?" Sora remembered that name from somewhere.

"Son of Mufasa" Nala sighed "He would have been our next king"

Both Sora and Chii looked at each other. They decided to keep moving forward, having Nala lead them through the dangerous terrenes.

Nala came to a stop and Sora looked over the edge of the cliff to see them on top of a steep gorge. Sora thought at first that they couldn't make that if they jumped, human form he might have a chance. Chii could fly over but what about Nala and him? Sora looked back up to hear the patter of feet and saw Nala jumping over the gorge.

"Woow" Sora was speechless by this. Sora thought if she could do it maybe he could, but then he looked down again and started having second thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Nala looked over at Sora, getting a little impatient.

"It's too far for me" Sora yelled back.

"Rafiki was right" Nala whispered.

"You said it" Chii whispered back as she perch herself on a branch.

"What was _that_?"Sora yelled to them with a little anger in his voice.

"Nothing" Both yelled, sensing Sora's anger.

"Here, I'll help you" Nala explained to Sora how to jump over the gorge.

Sora got all the info down and backed up, preparing himself to jump. He took a big breath of air and lunged forward. Using his back legs with as much force as he could produce, jumped over the ledge. He made it across the ledge and came to a halt in front of Nala and Chii.

"Easy" Sora smirked.

Chii rolled her eyes as Nala just kept walking with a smile on her face.

All of the sudden, they were surrounded by heartless on every side. Nala tried swiping her claws at the shadows while Sora went after the Aerial knockers. Hitting them one by one, Sora took notice that Nala was getting tired.

'She can't keep doing this' Sora thought as he came to a conclusion to run. He didn't like it but he had no choice. "NALA RUN!" Sora ran behind Nala as they headed straight for the desert, making sure to look behind him to see the heartless were after him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They traveled through the crumbled dried desert, Chii was sprawled out on Sora's back for she was to tired and hot to fly. The heat on her black body was too much for her.

"We better find shade soon "Sora told Nala as is mouth became dry.

"Look" She pointed to a forest that was loaded with trees.

With lots of trees comes shade, they ran towards the awaited shade and relaxed as Nala took a drink from an open spring.

"This is great. Water I love thee" Chii was on her back swimming comfortable in the water with not a care in the world.

"Hey Nala"

"Hmm" Nala looked over at Sora, who was laying down, head over his crossed paws.

"Who told you Simba was dead?" Asked Sora

"…" Nala didn't need to answer Sora for he already knew.

"I think Scar lied to you"

"What!" Nala was really confused, since Sora hadn't even met Simba.

"I'm not sure. Let's just sat I got a feeling" Suddenly, Sora's ears picked dup the pitter patter of feet.

They all looked over into the desert to see a fuzzy blob coming towards them.

"Rafiki?" Nala started walking closer to the object.

Sora saw that it was Rafiki, but he seemed to preoccupied to notice Nala since he walked right past her. He climbed up a ledged rock, high up off the ground. Looking into the distance, he lifted his staff and said "It is time"

Nala and Sora looked to wear he pointed. "It must be Simba" Nala ran forward as fast as she could, yelling for Sora to hurry up.

"Wait up!" Chii screeched behind the two. She flapped her wings as hard as she could.

Rafiki smirk as he headed back to Pride Rock knowing that those three could handle it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow, Nala and Sora seemed to split up. Chii was ridding Sora's back as they were walking around, trying to figure out where they were going. Upon coming into a clearing, they saw a male lion surrounded by heartless.

"That must be Simba" Chii lifted herself off of Sora.

"He needs our help" Both Sora and Chii dashed forward to help, but saw that they weren't really needed.

The lion was backed against an edge, letting out a mighty roar that caused all the heartless to disappear with fright.

Chii was started by the roar but Sora ignored it and move closer to the lion.

"Simba?" Sora asked.

The lion went into defense move and caused Sora to halt.

"It's okay, we're not here to hurt you" Sora tried to gain Simba's trust, but Simba didn't but it.

"Why should I trust you?" Simba was ready for any reason to attack.

"If we came to hurt you, wouldn't we have done it by now?" Both Sora and Simba looked over to see Chii all the way on the other side of them on a branch.

Sora face pawed himself, while Simba took time to think about it.

"That's true…but how do you know my name" Simba raised an eyebrow at the two.

"A friend of your told us" Sora decided to tell Simba their names. "My name is Sora. And the scared, little birdie in the way back is Chii"

"THE SCARED LITTLE BIRDIE _CAN HEAR YOU_!" Chii yelled from behind them.

Simba laughed at these two. "You two remind me of my two friends" Simba then looked around for them but saw that they were nowhere near.

They jumped when they hear two screams in the air behind Chii. "HELP! SIMBA! HELP!"

"SHE'S GONNA EAT US!"

Simba he cried " TIMON! PUMBA?" as he rushed to their aid with Sora and Chii right behind him.

XXXXXXXXX

Two creatures, a warthog and meerkat, were up against a thick wooden fallen tree wall. Fear on their faces as they had nowhere else to run.

Nala crept forward, ready to pounce on the poor frighten animals. She pounced but was knocked backwards by Simba. They fought back and forth, not even realizing who they were fighting. Sora and Chii came rushing down the slopes as they were both shocked that the two lions were fighting each other.

"Simba! Stop!" Chii cried, trying to get their attention.

""Simba! It's Nala! Don't you recognize her!" After Sora said that the two lions flipped each other over until Nala smacked Simba into the ground on his back.

Nala growled on top of him and Simba finally got a good look at her face "Nala?"

Nala backed away stunned, since she didn't recognize this lion "Who..who are you?"

"It's me…Simba"

Nala took a real good look at him and saw her long lost friend "SIMBA!" With joy they did the traditional handshake, which was head butting each other, and bounced around. "You're alive!"

"It's great to see you" Simba also was excited to see her.

The warthog and meerkat were stunned in shock at the lion's display.

The meerkat screech "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" from the confusion of them going to be eaten to everyone being friends.

They both heard the sound of something behind them and turned to see Sora and Chii. They both screamed and the meerkat hid behind Simba while the other hid ran in front of a boulder and put his hooves over his head.

"Don't worry. Their all friends of mine." Simba tried to calm the two but the merkat was still unsure.

"So that means…nobody's planning to eat anybody for lunch, right?" The merkat wanted to get one thing straight.

Sora, Nala and Chii nodded their head at the merkat to indicate that they had nothing to fear.

"Are you sure they don't want to eat me like I'm some kind of pig?" The warthog was still cowering under his hooves.

"Ya, but …you are a pig" Chii cocked her head to the side.

"CALL ME MISTER PIG" the hog yelled at them.

The merkat was the first to introduce himself "My name is Timon and this is Pumba"

"Please to make your acquaintance" Pumba bowed his head in politeness.

"Nala"

"Sora"

"Chii"

Simba lowered his head to Timon's level and asked them if they could leave them alone for a second.

"Why am I not surprised." Timon replied.

They all watched as Nala and Simba walked into the thick forest to talk to each other since they had been apart for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours, Nala got straight to the point "Simba, you've got to come back to Pride Rock. I thought Sora might be able to help, but you're the only one who can save us from Scar." Simba stopped walking and Nala turned to look at him. "Please Simba! We need you!"

"I can't" Simba had a reason that he did not return. One that even Nala didn't know about. The day his father, their king, died to save his son's life and gave up his. But he couldn't tell Nala, she'd be crush.

"Why" Nala wanted to know why Simba was refusing to do what he was born to do. When they were cubs he would rave on about how he couldn't wait to be king.

"Hakuna Matata!" Simba walked past Nala.

"What?" Nala looked at Simba like he was nuts.

"It means no worries. It's something that I learned out here. Sometimes bad things happen and you can't do anything about it"

"Simba…what's happen to you" Nala's eye widen at what she just heard.

XXXXXXXXX

Coming through the woods were Timon, Chii, Pumba and Sora, who was walking behind the trio.

Timon shouted "Hakuna!"

Both Chii and Pumba responded "Matata!" while moving their heads from side to side. They repeated the words again and again, that even Sora couldn't help but chuckle. The group did stop when they saw Nala coming down the path looking angry.

"He's not the same Simba I remember" She walked past the group. "Something about Hakuna Matata…"

Sora watched her walk off with anger and then turned to see Simba looking over the horizon. He decided to go and cheer Simba up, since Simba looked kinda down from the conversation with Nala. Sora started walking over to Simba but didn't get the chance to when Simba walked past him and the trio. Sora guessed Simba wanted to be left alone to clear his head. Sora didn't even realize that it would soon be dark.

XXXXXXXX

Simba was still upset about the conversation he had with Nala. He knew he should do something about Scar, the Pride Lands, but yet he still couldn't go back. It was all his fault that it happened and he could do nothing to change his past. It was like Timon said "You got to put the past behind ya" and yet those nightmare kept him awake during the night.

(Simba remembered that day. He was a young lion cub in the Valley of the Wilder Beasts, waiting for his father like scar told him to. He saw a lizard scamper by and decided to practice his roar on it. Simba let out a big roar that echoed through the gorge that scared the lizard out of its mind. Suddenly everything went wrong. The ground shook will a mighty force as Simba looked up to see a herd of wilder beasts coming at him. There were hundreds, thousand, millions they just kept coming down the cliff and not stopping in their tracks. Simba ran as fast as he could so he wouldn't be trampled on by the stamped. The wilder beasts were getting closer and soon they were on top and around him. Simba knew that if he didn't get out of this he was going to die. Simba then heard a mighty roar that he knew belonged to his father. Mufasa grabbed Simba and hauled them on a nearby cliff. He placed Simba on it and tried to climb up but got snagged by a wilder beast. Simba watched for any sign of his father. Then he saw an object jump out of the stamped and land on the wall. It was Mufasa who looked like he was trying to climb up the wall. Simba quickly followed after him, but when he turned around to see his father falling off the cliff.

"NOOOOO!" Cried Simba as he watched his father fall to his death.)

Simba's eyes grew sadder as he remembered that day. The day he ran, ran as far and fast as he could away from that place. "It's all my fault. My father died….because of me" Simba stared at the sky shouting "I can't go back. It won't change a thing" Simba looked at the stars trying to remember what his father had told him about them.

("Look at the stars, Simba.

The great kings of our past look down on us from those stars

So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide….

And so will I")

"Father are you there?" Simba tried to ask the stars for help. He was lost and confused. He needed guides on what he should do…. About Scar, the hyenas. Or even about Nala.

Simba's eyes widen at the sky as a swirl of blue clouds appeared. They soon formed the body of a lion.

"Simba…You have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the Circle of Life" It was Mufasa, he had heard Simba and came to guide him to the correct path.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be" Simba pleaded for his father to understand.

"Remember who you are, You are the one true king" Mufasa's body became clearer and you could see the might lion actual form again, but soon had to leave since his time was up.

"Father!" Simba cried still hearing the words 'Remember' echoed.

Simba finally realize that he could escape destiny, he knew that there was only one thing left to do. "I know your there, you can come out now"

Knowing they were caught, Sora, Chii, Timon, and Pumba came out from behind the shrubs. They were worried about Simba and wanted to check up on him, but instead experienced who Simba's father was and heard the whole conversation.

"I'm going back to face my past" Simba turned around to face the group. They saw how determined he was at stopping Scar and saving the Pride Lands. "I could use your help"

"We're with you all the way" Sora said to Simba.

"Ya, let's go kick Scars butt!" Chii yelled in happiness.

"He really is the king" Timon whispered to Pumba.

They all looked at Simba who looked more like a king than Scar could ever be, Simba felt the light of the sunrise reflecting off him. Determined even more to take back the kingdom, which was rightfully his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group got themselves situated before heading out. Simba was the one who lead the group back to the Pride Lands with Nala and Sora running behind him, Chii flapping her wings above Sora, and Timon and Pumba were behind everyone.

Once they got to the Valley of the Wilder Beast, Simba stiffened a little but Sora reassured him that everything was going to be okay. They halted when Heartless surrounded them, no doubt they were here to stop Simba.

"Ready for a warm up" Sora got out his keyblade.

"Ready" Simba pounced on the heartless, swiping his claws at the prey. Sora slashed his keyblade in the heartless and they heartless were destroyed. Simba felt some kind of pressure being lifted from his as he followed Sora out of the Valley.

XXXXXX

The horror Simba saw…. was indescribable. His once beautiful home was now nothing but dead and reduced to something like a place you would go for a grave. His home was destroyed by Scar.

"Wait a minute. We're going to fight your uncle… for _THIS_!" Timon thought Simba was crazy for trying to take back a land that was reduced to a dried up waste land.

"Yes Timon. This is my home" Simba kept looking straight at Pride Rock. He was more determined to make things better again.

XXXXXXX

All the lionesses were still sleeping in hunger, knowing Scar was watching their every move. Scar, high up on Pride Rock, thought he heard falling rocks behind him. He turned around and saw a lion with the spitting image of his dead brother, Mufasa, on top of the cliff. Scar gasped in fear, for he knew that Simba must have survived somehow.

"Simba! You're…alive!" Scar backed away for fear that Simba would try and hurt him.

"This kingdom doesn't belong to you" Simba growled as he tried to get closer to Scar.

"Simba's the rightful king" Nala came from behind Simba; with he was Sora and Chii.

"The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight" Simba walked towards Scar, who kept backing away in fear.

"Why must we fight" Scar smirked as his voice sounded as if it came up with a clever idea. He came closer to Simba was his voice sound like needle pushing into Simba's wounds. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member"

"I put the past behind me, Scar!" Simba knew what Scar was trying to do. Scar wanted to scare Simba back into the hole he crawled out from.

"But what about your faithful subjects" Scar smirked as he looked toward Nala. "Have they?"

"Simba, what's he talking about?" Nala was getting confused by was Scar was saying.

"_Go one then._ Tell them _who's_ responsible for Mufasa's death!" Scar was winning this battle.

Simba bowed his head in sadness. "…I am"

Nala gasped in shock at what she just heard. Scar voice became more stern as he drove Simba closer to the edge. "He admits it! _Murder_!" Scar voice became even more gruesome as he knew Simba felling for guilt would drive him to the edge. "If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive! Do you deny it!"

"No! But it was an accident!" Simba was trying to prove he wasn't a murderer. He didn't mean for it to happen.

"You're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you! And everyone. _KNOWS. WHY_!"

Simba was on the edge of Pride Rock, that when he took another step he lost footing and slipped. He clawed the rock just in time. He dangled on the edge in front of Scar, trying with all his might not to fall off.

Scar stood over Simba, paw on his chin trying to remember this situation "I remember this. This is how your father looked before he died." Scar slammed his clawed paw onto Simba's, earning him a painful cry from the young lion. "Here's my little secret" Scar lowered his head to Simba's ear. "I…_killed_…_MUFASA_!"

Simba's eyes wined as the memory of his father falling came back ("NOOOO!" Screamed younger Simba as he watched his father fall)

"NOOO!" Simba used all his force, to pull himself up onto the ledge and onto Scar. "MURDER!"

"Simba, please" Scar's throat was being pressed by Simba's paw, cutting of the circulation.

"Say it" Simba's voice was dangerous and to a whisper.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell them" Scar voice became low.

"So they can hear you" Simba became angrier.

"I KILLED….MUFASA!" Scar yelled as all the lionesses gasped.

Hyenas came out of nowhere and started attacking Simba. The lionesses helped out by knocking all of them off Simba. Scar was trying to escape unseen, but Simba saw him escape into the den. Simba ran after him. Sora saw the lionesses, along with Timon and Pumba, fending off the hyenas. He heard Nala tell him to go after them. Nodding his head he followed in after Scar and Simba.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Chii were inside the den and saw neither Simba nor Scar. He then heard roaring from a slope that led to the top of the rock. Sora followed the sound until he reaches the top and sees both lions circling each other. The battle was going to start. And who ever survived was to be the new king.

Chii was going to help Simba out but Sora stopped her. Telling her this was his fight and that they should stay out of it. She nodded as they stood back and watch the fight.

Simba and Scar pounced on each other. Swiping their claws as they both hit each other in the face. They both were knocked backwards from the force of both their strength. Simba was trying to get to his feet but saw that Scar was leaping towards him. Simba used all his might, using both his paws and feet, throwing Scar up and over the cliff. Simba could hear Scar it the ground with a big thud. The sound of death for the old king and a new king rising.

Sora and Chii cheered in delight at Simba's victory. Simba stood up and walked over to them to walk back to the pride. But the celebration would be cut short, for they looked back as they hear the sound of claws climbing up the wall. Scar jumped onto the rock and growled at the trio.

"It's not possible" Sora eyes widen in horror.

"He's alive" Simba could not believe the Scar survived that kind of a fall.

"It's not possible"

"Sora?" Chii was becoming worried since Sora was repeating the word over and over.

Simba was about to attack Scar but stopped when he heard Sora shout "Simba DON'T!" Simba turned to Sora but as soon as he felt the ground shook he looked over at Scar. Scar's body began to glow black as he turned his head like a lifeless creature to the group. The peak began turn into a new kind of battle field, a see through bottom like glass on top of an elephant grave yard.

Sora shook of the shock as he used is keyblade to attack Scar. Hitting him on his side, Scar cried out in pain. Simba came from the front and used his claws to slash Scar. Scar flew backwards but landed on his paws as he glared at the group. Scar, instead of attacking Simba, attack Sora. Sora blocked Scar's attack but saw that Scar body was becoming encased in neo black.

Scar's whole body lit up and balls of black orbs floated around him. Scar started moving faster than the speed of light as he hit both Sora and Simba, who were sent flying backwards. Simba got an idea and called over to Sora.

Sora came over to Simba and he told Sora what the plan was as Scar came at them again.

"Together!" Simba cried out.

Both Simba and Sora jumped and slammed their paws into the ground casing rocks to form around them, knocking Scar around like a broken doll. Simba curved his body into a ball and use like a chain saw, and flung himself at Scar. Sora picked up speed as he used his leap slash at Scar like an ax. Scar became woozy from all the attacks that he started losing the neo glow.

Simba and Sora knew it was time for their final attack. Sora ran over to Simba as they both led out as big roar that caused the ground to shake. Scar was batted around like a rag doll as Simba let out one more attack with his claw. Scar flopped to the ground dead and he should be coming back after that attack.

Both Sora and Simba were out of breath as they saw that Scar wasn't moving. Simba cautiously went over to the dead lion and made sure Scar was dead.

"Roar!" Simba roared, telling everyone that Scar was vanquished.

"It's over" Chii landed on Sora's back.

Sora wasn't paying attention; he was instead looking over the edge of the cliff. Chii glance over and saw the black lion looking up at them.

"Sora?" Sora looked up and saw Simba coming towards him. "What's wrong?"

Sora didn't answer but looked back at the same spot and saw the lion running towards the savannah.

"The black lion?" Simba came next to Sora.

"I have to face him alone" Sora told Simba.

"You'll be leaving" Simba looked over at Sora.

"Yes" Sora walked over towards the slope to the king's den. "He's the one I've been looking for" Sora stopped and looked over at Simba. "But I guess I can stay for your crowning."

Simba smiled at Sora as they both walked towards the entrance.

XXXXXXX

Simba started walking up towards Pride Rocks, everyone happily looking up at Simba. Pumba, Timon, Nala, Sora, and Chii were very proud of Simba. Simba reach the top and let out a big roar, letting everyone know that he was the new king. All the lionesses joined as they all roar in delight that their true king had returned.

Afterwards, Simba walked down from the platform and towards Sora. Sora and Chii waited for Simba along with Nala to say goodbye.

"I hope you find this black lion" Simba looked at Sora. He knew that he was determined to take this lion down.

"I will." Sora replied back. Chii felt Sora's determination and sighed.

"We don't anything about this lion" Nala started telling them how they met this strange lion. "He just showed up one day, we felt this cold sadness around it. It was…. frightening. We didn't know what to do, but Scar started acting weird, but we brushed it off. The lion was always around him and we soon go used to him" Nala's face fell at the memories.

Simba looked at Sora "Do you think that's where Scar got that power"

"I'm not sure…" Sora looked over towards where the lion went. "But I'm going to find out" Sora bowed his head at the two and they all said their goodbyes.

"Kick that lions butt!" Timon yelled causing both Sora and Chii to laugh.

Rafiki gave Sora his blessings to help fight the lion. With their final goodbyes, Sora and Chii started off towards the direction of the black lion.

XXXXXXX

Crossing the Valley of the Wilder Beast and through the desert, they reached their destination. They both noticed that while crossing the Terranes the heartless came at them in numbers of an army. Chii thought they would die of exhaustion from the constant fight against the heartless. But when she looked at Sora she saw nothing determination, causing her to be more worried. They climbed the steep slope to where they first met Simba.

"Sora, I think it's time we took a break" Chii perched herself on a branch.

"Ya…I think that's a good idea." Sora flopped himself next to a tree and Chii landed next to Sora's stomach.

XXXXXXXX

After about an hour, the sun started to set and night onto the dio.

"ROAR!"

Sora's ears perked up to the sound of a roar. Sora lifted himself causing Chii to fall backwards. Sora let out a growl, there before him was the black lion he was after. The lion looked like he was smirking at him. It turned its body as it headed straight for the Oasis. Sora ran after it and Chii flapped her wings as hard as she could to try and keep up. Chii started falling behind, she tried to call to Sora but it seemed Sora was too focused on the lion to hear her.

The two lions came to a halt at the Oasis as the black lion turned around and looked at Sora.

"_Can you save us?_"

Sora looked at the lion with confusion. Its voice sounded like thousands of voice of children. It…terrified him.

"_Do you know how we came to this form?"_

"_You must stop him"_

"_He won't stop"_

"_Stop Him"_

Sora could believe it. It wasn't the lion that was talking; the lion…..was the host to all those voices.

"_He has done this to us"_

"_He is the one who started all this"_

"_You must defeat him or….."_

Or what?" Sora asked.

"_Or else he will unleashed the most horrific thing in our world"_

"_A monster that cannot be defeated by the keyblade alone"_

"_Can you really save us from something like that?"_

"SORA!" Sora turned around and saw Chii come out of the woods. "What are you waiting for?"

Sora looked back at the lion and saw that it was unconscious on the ground. "Wait!" But the voices were gone. Sora let out a cry of frustration as he let out all his anger. He took a hold of his keyblade and recited the words

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

A beam of light shined out from the keyblade and hit the creature. A glowed formed around the lion and the outer shell cracked, releasing a man underneath. The man looked lion he was unconscious as he disappeared back to his worlds.

"Sora?" Chii landed herself on a rock next to Sora. She was worried from the cry he let out before.

"I'm okay Chii. I'm just…." Sora didn't know how to put it, but Chi got the idea.

Once Sora was finally calm his eye turned deep blue. He saw the dark orb and withdrew his blade, saying the mystical words; a light shined out of the keyblade and shattered the orb. Destroying it, wings came out of his back and encased them.

With his final words they went t to the next world.

"_Hollow Bastion"_


	14. Hollow Bastion part 1

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

A man was busy working on a new system on his computer. He was pushing a few more buttons until he got aggravated and pushed himself back into his chair " No. no. NO!" The man pushed his chair away from the computer and tapped his forehead trying to think of what could be wrong.

"What's wrong Zel?" ten year old Sora came through the metal sliding doors with Leo next to him.

"Oh, hey Sora" Zel pushed himself back to the computer and continued pushing a few more keys until the screen went red and 'ERROR' came onto the screen. "Come on!" Zel was becoming more frustrated with every code he tried.

"Nothing working?" Sora looked over Zel's shoulder and stared at the computer. "Can I try?"

"No" Zel turned his head to looked at Sora but the leaned back in his chair with a huff to explain what he was trying to do "I'm trying to come up with ideas on making a new security system"

"Serphise says that impossible" Sora tried to push a button but Zel slapped his hand.

"Serphise can go to hell for all I care" Zel pushed his chair back in of the computer and entered in another code, but the same result happened again. "I wish I had my assistant" Zel sighed as he remembered how much easier it was with his assistant.

"You had an assistant?' Sora asked

"Yup" Zel sat back in his chair remembering her. "She would be great to have right now"

"Really" Sora pushed a few keys then enter and the screen lit up.

"SORA!" Zell yelled as he thought Sora must have broke it.

"Got to go! Helios is looking for me" Sora ran out the doors with Leo right behind him.

Zel sighed as he knew that Sora meant no harm.

"KEY CODE POSSIBLE" said the computer.

"Possible?" Zel looked at the code Sora entered and started typing some more.

**Chapter 14:**

Sora and Chii were walking on a cemented walkway as they looked around the new world. Sora was back in his original clothing and Chii was back on his shoulder.

"What town do you thing we're in now?" Chii asked.

"Not sure" Sora walked to the wall edge and looked out over the town. The town was huge some houses were brown and wooden while some were cemented. They had shops and hotels everywhere meaning it was a big place for tourism.

"Look at that" Chii pointed to two distinct buildings. They both were castles but one looked like it was under construction while the other looked older and untouched. Both were very unique, but the older one was father away. There was a gap between the older castle and the town, like it was haunted and no one would go near it.

"Chii" Chii looked up at Sora from the ledge she stood on. "We should head that way" Sora pointed to the constructed castle. He didn't know why but the presence was coming from that area and the constructed one was closer. Chii jumped back onto his shoulder and they walked down the path towards the market.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The market was buzzing with people and shoppers. People were ordering food or part for the work or their daily life. Women were checking out the jewelry while men looked at the armory.

Sora continued walking, minding his business while Chii notice a few people staring at them. "Everyone's staring at us" Chii whispered to Sora.

Sora turned a turned a corner towards a more quieter street. The street had less people, but Sora could sense someone following him. Sora walked a few more feet and stopped.

"Looks like you knew I was following you"

Sora eyes looked toward his left and Sora slowly turned around.

"Now then. What's a kid doing with a heartless?" The man looked to be in his 20's, he had long brown hair to his shoulder and a scar across his face.

"Why's a man following a kid around" Sora commented back.

"Smart words for a little brat" the man withdrew his gunblade and pointed it at Sora. "Now hand over that heartless, kid"

Sora was about to withdraw his keyblade when a Japanese girl dresses in black ninja attire appeared between the two.

"Hold it Squall" The girl blocked the man from attacking Sora.

"It's Leon, Yuffie!" Leon yelled at the Yuffie like he disliked being called Squall.

"But….doesn't he look familiar" Yuffie turned around and both of them stared at Sora.

(Outside, Sora headed toward the Second District. Sora knew he broke his promise to Cid but he didn't have time to wait for someone or let alone have them know what he was. Sora felt his shoulder rub against someone and turned to see he had hit someone.

"Watch it kid, you might hurt someone." The voice sounded gentle but rude.

Sora didn't even turn around, instead waved them off "I'll remember that."

The man just smirked as he headed toward Cid's shop.)

"You're the guy I bumped into at Traverse Town" Sora pointed his finger at the two. He thought he remember that attitude from somewhere.

"You're the kid Cid told us about" Leon put his gun blade away and looked at Sora.

"You know Cid?" Sora put his hand on his hips and looked at the two in confusion.

"Ya, we were suppose to take care of the monster but you beat us to it" Yuffie explained, walking back and forth. "Cid told us it must have been that kid that he met before we arrived. Someone named Sora" Yuffie and Leon turned to look at Sora. They could not believe that some child was able to stop that heartless.

"Alright kid, what's going on?" Leon didn't get an answer when a swarm of heartless surrounded them. "Here" Leon was angry that the heartless had somehow invaded the town undetected.

"You two should….." Yuffie didn't have time to finish when a soldier attacked her. She fell onto the floor with her Shuriken next to her. Claws were about to strike Yuffie a second time, but never came. Yuffie looked to see Sora, with his keyblade out, and the heartless disappearing. Sora moved at lightning speed and destroyed the heartless like they were nothing.

Leon and Yuffie stared in awe at Sora, who single handle defeated the heartless without any help. They looked at Sora's blade, which was jagged and had a lot bandages around it. Sora flipped the flipped around and clamped it on his back.

"You're a keyblade master" Leon was stunned to see a keyblade master, they were really rare.

"Come on!" Yuffie grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him off to their head courtiers. "We have to tell Cid and Merlin"

Leon walked behind them in the direction on Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee base.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cid was typing on the computer, trying to go through different files with two people next to him and one leaning on the wall.

"Did you find anything else?" asked a young girl with braided hair in a pink dress.

"…." Cid kept typing on the keyboard like he was trying to find something.

The door creped open and everyone turn around to see Yuffie sticking her head out. They all sighed in relief at the sight of Yuffie, probable afraid since heartless were about. Yuffie walked in with Sora and Leon behind her. Everyone stared at the new person, Sora, who came in. Sora recognized two people, Cid who was on the computer and Cloud who was leaning against the wall. There were two people, a old man with a long white beard, a blue gown and pointy hat. And a girl with a hair brown hair in a braid tied with a red ribbon, and a red, pink and white dress, he did not recognize

"Welcome to Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee" Yuffie introduced everyone. "This is Aerith"

"A pleasure it is to met you" Aerith swayed her dress and clapped her hands together in delight.

"Merlin"

"Ah, I finally get to meet the keyblader at last" Merlin pushed his glasses and waved his other hand.

"You've heard of me?" Asked Sora.

"Why yes" Merlin coughed. "There have been many rumors about a mysterious keyblade bearer with a heartless on his shoulder about"

"Didn't know we were famous" Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"Kid, you've been started rumors wherever you go" Cid scoffed off.

"Cid"

"Ya, he knows me Yuffie. You sure grown kid" Cid commented.

"Been a long time" Sora waved to Cid.

"Cloud"

"…" Cloud nodded to Sora.

"Wow cloud, you look…..different" Sora tried to hide his shock out Cloud's new attire.

Could was in an all black outfit. He looked very different from the outfit he wore back in the coliseum. "It's been kinda ruff"

"And you've met Squall"

"It's Leon" Leon was in the same position as Cloud, except he was against the door.

"And I'm great Ninja Yuffie" Yuffie said happily.

"I'm Sora" Sora then pointed to Chii, who was quiet on Sora's shoulder. "And this is Chii"

Chii waved shyly to everyone, not sure on how they would react to her.

"Don't worry" Aerith tried to reassure her. "We won't harm you"

"Ya" Yuffie said happily. "We're still trying to teach Leon on to bite but everyone else is a-okay"

Leon started walking towards Sora, making sure to hit Yuffie on the back of the head, he asked "Now explain what you're doing here"

"Leon!" Aerith thought that was rude of Leon.

"No Aerith" Cloud got off the wall and walked towards the group. "Sora needs to tell us what's going on"

Sora sighed "I can only tell you the sum up version"

"Were good with anything" Aerith wanted to know as much as the rest of them about the heartless.

"The heartless are not from this world" Sora started. "The heartless only want to go back to theirs"

"Then why don't they go back" Cid thought that if that if it was so simple as that, why didn't they.

"Because something is keeping them here and only a keyblade bearer…..a neon keyblade bearer can do it." Sora tried to hold in his frustration.

"So you're the only one who can do it" Leon concluded.

"Yes" Sora sighed "I've been trained to do this since I was young."

The whole group were surprised that Sora had been doing this for a long time.

"Once the heartless are gone, everything will go back to normal" Sora looked back up at the group.

"What do you need" Cid wanted to help out in any way he could.

""Every world has a main boss. I have this feeling….that…there's not that many left" Sora eyes began to go dark a little bit.

"Looks like your journey is finally coming to an end" Cloud looked at Sora.

"Ya" Sora then looked over at Cid. "What were you guys looking at?"

"We found Xenhort's computer. Now we're trying to get into those files." Cid pointed to the computer behind him.

"Who?" Chii finally spoke and every stared at her in surprise, except for Cloud and Sora.

"It…"

"….can talk"

"Who's computer!" Chii was getting more frustrated that no one would answer her question.

"Xenhort's computer" Cloud told Chii and Sora.

"Can we get back to 'IT CAN TALK!'" Yuffie was pointing at Chii.

"Ya it's the newest thing. We heartless come in fun size"

Chii mocked Yuffie, while smiling at the end.

"Your mocking me, aren't you?" Yuffie frowned as she spoke with a monotone voice.

"No, really" Chii mocked.

Everyone laughed except Chii and Yuffie who glared at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of Chii vs Yufffie, Leon took both Sora and Chii over to the real computer. Cloud was quietly following behind the group in case any heartless might attack again.

"So what's the deal with Xenhort's computer?" Chii asked.

"Ansem was the original creature of this city. Xenhort, his assistant, was rumored to start the heartless invasion" Leon stopped when he didn't hear the group walking behind him.

Leon and Cloud looked at Sora who was lost in deep thought.

("He won't stop"

He's the one who started all this")

"Xenhort was the one who started all of this" Sora whispered in anger towards the man who caused all this pain.

"He's dead"

Sora looked up at Leon, who continued walking towards their destination. "Dead" Sora's voice got angrier. "How could a man who did all this be _DEAD_!" Sora, out of anger, pounded his fist against the stone wall. Sora thought..no, Sora knew Xenhort was still alive somewhere. Waiting…to unleash this terrible creature.

"What makes you think…." Leon stopped walking, the anger building up inside of him. "…that you can save us" Leon turned around to Sora and started to yell. "A little kid, who knows nothing!"

"I KNOW MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW!" Sora yelled back.

"Come you guys" Cloud tried to calm the two down. "Yelling isn't going to get us anywhere"

"Shut up Cloud" Leon yelled at Cloud for interrupting them.

"Don't yell at him!" Sora was getting more and more angry at this guy. Who did he think he was, yelling at Cloud who was only trying to help.

"Look at that keybearer!" Leon pointed towards the dark gloomy castle.

Sora looked at the direction Leon had pointed and saw that castle they first saw when they arrived. It looked like the same castle from the constructed one but looked more old, dark and gloomy…even broken. Surrounding by blue crystal moving rocks and clear water, it looked like something out of a Grim's fairy tale. But..what Sora saw next scared him. Thousand of heartless surround them from the castle, like a big moat. Chii gasped at the site of the army.

"You think you can take all of them down" Leon anger kept rising as he continued to talk "We have to use the Claymore to keep the heartless at bay. The heartless will soon find a way around it. There's only a short amount of time." "Time is something I don't have" Sora walked straight past Leon "If you're just going to stand around and cry, be my guest. But I'm going to end it" Cloud and Leon stood there in shock. This was not the Sora they met a few hours ago, this Sora was different. Someone who was more like a hero, but…they could feel something dark too. Cloud ran past Leon to catch up to Sora. "You're running out of time?" "I can't stay very long. I think…this is my last mission" Sora smiled a little bit at the thought of his journey finally coming to an end.

"Sorry about Leon" Cloud wanted to apologies for Leon's attitude, since he knew Leon wouldn't.

"It's okay. If I were him…I probably do the same thing" Sora laughed.

"No, you would probably be attacking people" Chii commented which earned her a wack on the head.

Leon walked behind them and smiled a little as they continued towards the constructed castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While walking up the steep hill towards the entrance, Sora saw a blinking light ball zapping the ground.

"What's that?" Chii asked as her eyes followed the glowing ball.

"That's the town's defense system?"

The group looked up and saw Yuffie standing on one of the yellow pipes leaving from the castle wall. "What took you guys so long?" Yuffie jumped of the platform and walked over to the entrance.

Sora and Chii tried to figure out how Yuffie got from Cid's house to the Constructed Castle before them.

"She may not look it but she's very fast" Leon walked by Sora and crossed the rust metal (balcony/ porch) to the entrance.

Sora looked behind him to see cloud was missing. "Hey! Where's Cloud?" Sora noticed that only him and Chii were left standing on the (balcony/porch). "I guess nobody wanted to wait for us" Sora asked himself as he started walked towards the entrance of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXX

The inside of the castle was normal pink and bronze tubes going from floor to ceiling. The cracks in the walls and tubes let Sora and Chii know the castle was still going under construction. Sora stopped and looked around when he heard the patter a feet. Unknown to him was a small blue creature moving above them and moving across the ceiling.

Chii looked at Sora with curiosity and Sora told her it was nothing, probably just some crack that was leaking air or something. They continued walking not hearing a black shadow crept up behind them. Sora stopped and looked around since they had hit a two way hallway. The shadow crept closer and closer to them. Sora was about to take out his keyblade and strike the creature, when he heard a slash sound.

"You two better be careful" a high pitch, cheerful voice said.

Sora's eyes widen as he turned around to see a mouse dressed in a warrior outfit, with a keyblade in hand. "King…King Mickey"

King Mickey waved to Sora. "It's been awhile"

Sora looked around for anymore people.

"It's just me" King Mickey chuckled "Donald and Goofy are guarding the castle while I'm gone"

Sora crossed his arms and gave a light chuckle "Really?"

King Mickey smiled; he was what Sora was thinking but quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"We're …..going to see….Xenhort's computer" Chii peaked out behind Sora's hair.

King Mickey smiled at Chii, since he knew that she was afraid of him.

"What about you, your highness?" Sora questioned.

"Sora, I told you to call me Mickey"

Sora just sighed as he turned to continued walking.

"I'm here to look through Ansem's notes" Mickey followed behind them.

""An..sem?" Chii asked.

"Ansem the wise was the man in charge of all this. He was a very good friend of mine, but he died sadly killed by someone." Mickey eyes fell to the floor of the memory of his dear friend.

"You think it was…" Sora figured that King Mickey knew that Ansem was murdered by Xenhort.

"Yes, Xenhort wanted to continue the research of creating something big and unstoppable." Mickey explained.

"But he discovered the heartless instead" Sora's hands tightened into a fist.

"Yes. I'm here to find the machine and destroy it, but now I know that it wasn't a machine that brought them." Mickey looked up at Sora.

Sora continued walking in silence as the group came to the door leading to Xenhort/ Ansem's study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was definitely messy, piles of books and papers were all over the floor and some on the desk that was in the back of the room. The three bookcases however had some books but they looked like someone went through them.

"What a mess" Chii held a piece of paper that had the heartless symbol on it.

"Looks like someone was looking for someone" Mickey picked up one of the books and found pages were missing from it.

Sora was looking at the picture in front of him. The man had long white hair with tan skin, he had a white lab coat over it white clothes that proved he was a scientist. The face was turned like he was staring at something else.

"Hey you!"

Sora was out of is glaring trance and looked behind him to see a girl in her 20's with black hair. Black shorts, top, and half skirt with black shoes.

"Have you seen a guy with spiky hair" She pulled her hair a little bit to show what she meant.

Chii and Mickey looked at Sora, who pointed to himself.

"She laughed and said "Spikier"

The trio shrugged their shoulder as the girl sighed.

"Ugh..Where are you Cloud?" The girl scratched her head and looked around.

"Cloud?" Sora asked.

"You know him?" The girl looked over at Sora eagerly. "Where is her? Is he here? CLOUD!"

"We…." Sora didn't know how to tell her.

"You don't know?" The girl's eyes grew sadder as her head dropped.

"He was right behind us until we came here with Leon and …." Sora tried to explain.

"Leon!" The girl looked up at them in surprised. "When I get my hands on him…" The girl stormed out of the room with a slam behind her.

"…." Sora and Chii just stared at the door form a few minutes before saying.

"That was…" Chii was dumbfounded.

"….Unexpected" Sora finished.

"You've changed"

Sora curiously looked at King Mickey. "What do you mean?"

Before Mickey could answer, a secret door that a wall, opened up and Leon popped his head out.

"Come on" Leon gestured for the group to follow him.

"Wait a minute! Where…!" Chii screeched at Leon

"Shhh" Leon looked around frantically "Will you just get in here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked down the passage that was blue walls lit with wiring. They all came to an opening over the railing.

"Woah" Both Sora and Chii chorused.

The room was a giant laboratory that had test tubes, big wires and little wires, rays, glass flooring, ect.

"What is all this?" Sora asked, still shocked that something like this existed under the castle.

"This… is the labatory…that the heartless were made" King Mickey eyes grew sadder at the memory of his friend. "Ansem didn't want anything to do with this. He wanted to all of this destroyed …but…"

"Xenhort took over" Leon knew what King Mickey was getting at.

Sora's eyes grew darker, anger consumed him. Angry that someone would do all of this. Ruin lives. Ruin homes. Sora lost his train of thought when Aerith walked in.

"Am I interrupting something" She asked the group.

"No..you're not" Leon sighed, he didn't want Aerith to worry. "We were discussing what the lab was for"

"We can't change the past" Aerith put her head up high and looked determined. "But we can change out future"

The groups spirits were lifted but a high, squeaky sound followed by a big boom came from the next room, startling the group.

"What on…."

Sora didn't get the chance to hear Leon, as he rushed into the computer room. Sora saw nothing that would cause that sound they heard. Sora decided to look around and Chii hopped of his shoulder and onto the floor in front of the computer.

"Waohw" Chii stared at the buttons as she looked over the computer.

Sora walked over to the keyboard just when Leon, Aerith, and Mickey walked in. Sora picked Chii up and put her next to the keys so she would press any of them.

Sora decided to search the computer data base for any files on Xenhort but when he started pushing some buttons, nothing happen. Sora tried a few more key strokes, but still nothing.

"What's wrong with this thing!" Chii slammed her hand on 4 different keys at once that caused the computer screen to go red.

"ATTENTION CURRENT USER! THIS IS A WARNING. FURTHER MISUSE OF THIS TERMINAL WITH RESULT IN IMMIDAITE DEFENSIVE ACTION" The computer said to the group.

"I think you made it mad" Chii whispered to Sora.

"Sora had to try hard not to strangle Chii at this moment.

"Easy guys..Don't break it" Leon scorned the two.

"Leon?" Chii asked.

"….?"

"Are bugs in this world big and blue?"

"No…why"?" Leon looked at her strangely.

Chii pointed up on the ceiling which the whole group looked up and saw a blue fuzzy creature staring back at them in surprise. The creature became startled that it lost its grip and came tumbling down. The creature made a big boom as it landed hard on its feet on top of the computer. The computer didn't go off which was a good thing for the group. The group sighed in relief to this, but Chii was mad.

She yelled "Get off of there!" and the creature scurried off. Chii landed on the other hand, on the computer with both hands and feet.

"Chii" Sora tried to calm down. "Don't move"

The group was trying to think of a way to get Chii off without pissing the computer off. Chii had an itch. A really, really bad itch. Chii moved one hand to get it but lost her balance, sending her whole body slamming down on the keyboard.

That how the sirens went off and made everyone yell "CHII!"

"I'm sorry!" Chii cried.

"DECISION GATE REACHED! YOU ARE NOW UNDER ARREST!" The computer informed the group.

"How the heck is a computer suppose to arrest us" Chii ughed.

The whole group scanned the room, like the police would jump out and arrest them. That's when Leon noticed the wall with the big circle drive on it glowing.

He then knew that the beam was going to hit Sora and Chii. "CHII! SORA! RUN!"

Sora looked from Leon to the circle drive but it was to late when the beam shot at them.

The beam looked like it was downloading them. It zapped every particle up on Sora's and Chii's body. Once the beam finished the two were gone. Nothing left of them and Leon ran to the computer to figure out what happen.

(AN: No you or I did not skip a world or chapter. There is supposed to be a sequel after this like KH: BBS where you learn how everything began. It will be called KH: BC (before Chii). I am in the process of writing it but the only difference is that it will be short than this story because there aren't that many worlds ( and the creator hasn't come up any new ones). )


	15. Space Paranoids

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

"Do you ever wonder if the computer is alive?" Zel rubbed his hand along the side of his laptop.

"Do you ever wonder if you're crazy?" Sig said sarcastically as he started cleaning his gun. He was rubbing one of the rags through one of the gun's barrels.

Zel's face puffed up with anger, wanting to shoot one of his arrows at the crack head pirate.

"I think it's a good idea to wonder" Said Helios from behind the book he was reading.

"Thank you Helios. At least someone has creativity" Zel saw Sig getting angry at his comment.

"Yes, a book crazy maniac and a computer nerd. Yes, now our lives are safe because we have something called _creativity_" Sig smirked at his comment and saw the other two ready to jump him.

"Why you….."

"How about we wonder what I can do to you three with my sword" Serphise pulled out his sharpest sword and began wiping it with a rag.

The three sweat dropped because they knew that no one messes with Serphise, especially when he has a sharp weapon.

Zel sat back in his chair with a huff.

"I think so"

Zel looked down at Sora who was drawing a picture.

"Thanks"

**Chapter 15:**

Sora woke up to a major headache. His whole body felt like it went through a washing machine. Sora tried his best to get onto his feet and take a look around. He saw bits of neon light, blocks, and glass like floor everywhere. It looked like something out of a 60's computer game. Sora tried his best to stay calm and remember what had happen. They were in front of Xenhort's computer and got zapped by a beam.

But that still left one question to Sora "Where….?" As Sora rubbed his head he noticed his whole arm was covered in a black with blue neon lights. Not just his arm but his whole body as well. "What's going on here?" he whispered to himself, stunned by his attire.

Suddenly a white light appeared, like a transporter, a red neon person came in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sora asked the man.

"I am commander Sark" The man voice was old and robotic. He acted like a general or a cop more than a common civilian.

"A heartless commander?" Sora shrugged his shoulder at his little joke.

Sark on the other hand, didn't find the joke funny at all. He snapped his fingers and four heartless dressed in neon yellow lights surrounded him. Sora was about to unleash his keyblade when Sark tut, tut him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Scolded Sark. "We wouldn't want anything to happen' Sark pulled Chii out from behind his back. She was okay but was unconscious at the moment, which made Sora have to give up or risk getting Chii hurt.

"I get it…you're the boss" Sora held up both his hands in surrender.

Commander Sark chuckled at Sora and told the heartless to bring them to the Cell.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's not your fault"

Sora was holding Chii in is arms since the heartless dropped and locked them in The Cell. Chii had finally woke up and was apologizing since it was her fault they were here.

"No it's the MCP fault."

Sora and Chii looked over at their cellmate who was dress in light grey but had neo lights just like Sora.

"Can you tell us what kind of world were in?" Chii jumped onto Sora's shoulder and Sora walked over to the man.

"Your inside a mainframe computer system" The man corrected her.

"A what system?" Sora asked.

"A computer system- for processing data. This system is a copy of the one created by a corporation called ENCOM. The original copy was destroyed. But this copy was acquired by another USER. The new USER updated and customized the program, renewing the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research." The man finished by introducing himself as Tron. "I'm a security program. Now I'm under arrest, same as you."

"What?" Chii whispered into Sora's ear.

"I don't know. I'm not a tech nerd like Zel." Sora whispered back "My name is Sora and this is Chii."

Chii waved to Tron.

"With that configuration you must be USERS" Tron was astounded that there were some USERS that were inside the computer, since no one has those kinds of names or acts freely as they do.

"USERS?" Both Sora and Chii looked at each other with confusion.

"You better get out of here quickly. Who knows what the MCP will do to you?" Tron didn't want the User to be here since the MCP would try and de-rezz them.

"MCP?" Asked Sora.

"The Master Control Program"

Sora sighed. He did not get any of this. 'Why didn't I get Zel to teach me about computers?'

"It controls the whole system. If you idle here, you with be de-rezzed" Tron tried to use words that the two would understand.

"De-rezzed!" The duo new what that word meant. "So how do we get out of here?" Sora was asked franticly since neither Chii or him wanted to be deleted.

Tron walked over to a strange yellow box computer system. "This terminal could've gotten you back to the USER world"

Sora and Chii's eyes filled with a gleam of hope.

"But the MCP cut the power 50 microcycles ago" Tron told them.

"Awww" Chii moaned and Sora's head fell.

"If we could bring the energy core in the canyon online, we could power it back up" Tron figured a way to solve the problem except they still had one current problem.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Chii cried.

"The problem is…." Tron pointed to the locked barrier. "We're stuck in this cell"

Sora thought for a moment then smirked as he pulled out his keyblade.

"Will that do it?" Tron asked.

Sora smirked and aimed the keyblade at the door. A bright light shot out the keyblade and hit the door. With the sound of a click, the bearer diminished and the group headed for the Canyon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sark was reporting his finding to the MCP, but Sark had a question for it. "Master Control. Why not de-rezzed Tron?"

"I still haven't located the password to the dataspace" The MCP was blue and wiry like it was just a hologram. All you saw was the ugly face of the MCP.

"What about logic prope? With all your processing power…." Sark was trying an easy solution, so he could get rid of Tron for good.

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!" The MCP yelled at Sark for even thinking that. "The current environment hampers the process power needed for such analysis"

Suddenly, all the alarms went off. Sark and the MCP figured it was Tron and those two USERS.

"Your dismissed Sark. Stop any remanding anomalies in the system….or else" The MCP disappeared, and a smirk formed on Sark's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remarkable"

Sora slowed down and looked behind at Tron. They were on their way to Canyon when Tron said something.

"That you're functions include such a unique power." Tron was amazed that Sora was able to bypass the barrier in a matter of seconds. Since it had been a firewall made by the MCP, it would at least take up to 10-20 days to hack.

"It was nothing" Sora rubbed his hand on the back head and whispered ' I guess…'

"The Canyon should be this way. Once we access the energy core you can gate out of here." Tron explained.

"Sooo, where is it?" Chii asked.

"It's that building over there" Tron pointed to the tall building just over the bridge.

"Let's go" Sora started running towards the bridge but halted when heartless started popping up.

"What are these? Viruses?" Tron had never seen programs like these before.

"Ya and I'm going to de-rezz them" Sora took out his keyblade and was about to attack one of the Strafer when a blue frisbee hit it first. Sora watched the disk go back to Tron as the man grabbed it.

"Don't forget about me" Tron threw the disk again.

"Wow! Great ally" Chii was amazed at how well Tron handled the heartless.

"Ya, but so are we" Sora ran head first at the heartless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora, Chii, and Tron arrived at the Cayon, the room only had a single machine in it. The energy core. It had six blocks on the top, but it seemed one was missing. Tron tried to access the machine but since the block was missing, the machine was useless.

"Hey Tron?"

Tron looked from the computer and looked over at Sora.

"What about this?" Sora pointed to the block that was glowing a nice red.

"That would be perfect" Tron started walking over to the block. "Can you put it up there?" Sora looked towards where Tron was pointing and it was the empty slot.

Sora pointed is keyblade at the block and began to lift the blade up. The block followed as Sora slowly lifted and placed it into the socket. The whole building began to light up as all machinery began to reboot.

"Mission complete" Chii said.

"Yes, but we need to hurry back to the cell and send you guy back." Tron told them. "But…."

"Yes?" Sora wanted to know what Tron wanted to ask.

"Would you do me a favor?" Tron asked not sure if they would comply.

"Sure" Chii smiled at Tron.

"Don't you want to hear what it is first?" Tron was very surprised that they agreed to it so soon. The User world was very different then how a normal program would act.

"You help us and now we should return the favor." Sora smiled up at Tron was still trying to process there action.

Tron was very surprised that they would comply without hearing what he wanted them to do USERS are magnificent creatures. Their actions were so…illogical.

"Let's hurry back" Sora ran back to the flying disk so they could return to the Pit Cell. Tron was walking behind them a little happy that he met these unique USERS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tron opened up a channel in the Terminal; they saw the control room where Sora and Chii were first downloaded into the computer.

"So….what's the favor you want us to do?" Sora asked while looking at the Terminal.

Tron stood up and turned to look at them. "Find my USER. He'll give you the password to access the DTD"

"You bet" Chii screcched but then remembered. "But uh.."

"DTD is the name my USER gave to the dataspace. Copies of all the original system programs are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted" Tron explain.

"Is there stuff about the heartless?" Chii asked.

"Most likely" Tron went back to working on the Terminal and he put in the coordinates. "A number of my functions were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password. If I could get inside the DTD, I can access my original back up program and restore all my functions. Then I'll be able to put this system back the way it was before the MCP got control and changed everything. The way it was suppose to be….a free system for you….the USERS" Tron was showing his determination to get rid of the MCP.

"You got it all figured out" Chii smirked as Tron looked like he was blushing.

"But isn't the MCP one of those programs too?" Sora asked. "Do you know who made it?"

"Actually…I don't know" Tron looked stumped on who was the one who originally created the MCP.

"Then we'll just have to ask your USER" Sora crossed his arms as he asked Tron "Who is your USER any way?"

"You mean you don't know?" Tron saw the two shake their heads. "My USER is the one who built this system: Ansem The Wise"

The two shouted in surprise "ANSEM!" The two looked at each other not knowing what to do or how to tell Tron that his USER is dead.

"Sure, but..Ansem is…" Sora didn't know how to tell Tron that his USER was no more.

"We'll get you the password" Chii jumped the gun before Sora could say anything.

Sora looked at Chii in surprise, since she said they would somehow get a dead guy to tell them the password.

"Okay, you're good to go" Tron got out of the way as a beam of light it the two, sending them back to the USER world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the computer room, Leon was looking through the computer for any clue as to where Sora and Chii could have gone.

"Leon!" King Mickey saw the circle drive light up again, thinking that it might be good or bad.

Leon turned around and saw Chii and Sora forming in front of them.

"We made it" Sora and Chii looked at themselves to make sure that nothing was missing.

"Where'd you guys go?" Leon asked the two.

"There's a world inside the computer and we met a guy named Tron and….." Chii tried to explain everything to them.

"That's right, Tron" Sora ran out of the room and into the study with Chii right behind him.

"Sora?" Mickey followed after hem and stopped short when he saw Tifa in from of Sora.

"A-ha, another room." Tifa looked around and still saw no sign of Cloud. "Better check that room again"

"What's with you two?" Leon wanted to get to the bottom of this before everything got to confusing.

"Hey King Mickey. Did Ansem leave any passwords with you?" Chii asked.

"Passwords?" Mickey was more confused.

"Ya, there is a password that Tron need to enter the DTD" Sora explained.

"Wait, start from the beginning" Leon wanted the whole story before these two rushed off to do something stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sora told them the whole story, Leon and Mickey looked at each other then back at Sora and Chii.

"So we need a password to get to the MCP and we can access the computer" Leon wanted to make sure he got that part right.

"Yes, and that's how Tron can take down the MCP and we can access the computer" Chii explained.

"Hmmm" Mickey thought about it for a moment. "I don't know about any password, but I bet Ansem's reports have something"

They heard a big boom sound and Leon put his hand over his eyes. "If Tifa doesn't destroy everything first"

Sora, Chii, and Mickey ran toward Ansem's study to make sure Tifa didn't destroy anything of the reports.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group saw Tifa pushing books off of shelves, moving the desk, throwing books and bottles everywhere, just to search for that one person.

"She just won't quit" Sora laughed.

"I feel bad for Cloud" They both sweet dropped at Chii's comment.

"We better start looking" Sora told them.

Chii started looking through papers and Mickey went through all of Ansem's journals. Sora saw that the picture was out of place. Sure this was Ansem's study and Xenhort probably took over once he was dead, but why would a guy who cares more about his research have the time put a picture of himself if he wasn't going to look at it. Plus the guy only took over for a few years.

"Excuse me"

Sora felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up and saw Tifa. He moved out of her way as she grabbed hold of the painting and moved it to the side. The back of the wall looked like it had been draw on and had a lot of dust on it.

"Hup" Tifa slammed her fist into the wall and dust came of it. She figured that nothing was going to happen and just shrugged it off. "Guess there's nothing else here" Shoe opened the door and let herself out.

"She is so weird" Chii looked up from her paper and stared at the door.

"Hey Chii?" Chii head turned to where Sora was. "Do you see what I see?" Sora pointed to the marking on the wall.

Chii jumped onto Sora's shoulders and read the words. "Hallow….Bastion…Main….Security…Tron…THIS IS IT!" Chii squealed in delight.

"What is?" Mickey put the journal down and walked over to the two.

" The DTD" Sora pointed "The Door To Darkness"

"But… What does that mean" Chii voice saddened as they realized they had gotten nowhere.

"That reminds me of a story…" Mickey scratched his head as he tried to remember what the story was about.

"Story?" Sora didn't know any story that was about a door to darkness.

"It's a story about some knights that banished a monster." Aerith walked into the room and came over the group. She looked up at the wall and tried to remember the story.

"Was the monster a heartless?" Sora didn't want to ask the question but they needed a lead.

"No" Mickey laughed. "This story is very old and has been around even before the heartless"

"Let's think" Aerith tried to put herself in the heads of both Ansem and Xenhort. "What would be my password? And would I change it after my teacher died"

"Xenhort wouldn't waste his time to change the password and this looks more like Ansem's writing than Xenhorts" Mickey remembered from the journal the different handwritings.

"And….?" Chii needed the two to hurry since Tron was running out of time.

"Ansem was good not evil so he would use the names of the six knight who banished the monster back to the door to darkness" Mickey face fell as he couldn't remember what those knights names were.

"Dreamer, Destroyer, Knowledge, Adventure, Doctor, and Engineer"

They all turned to Sora who head was down and darkened, his voice sounding more monotone. "Ya, I know that story"

"I'll tell Leon" Aerith figured that Sora needed some space and didn't want to pry. Thankfully everyone had the same idea.

XXXX

"You two ready?" Leon had typed in the coordinates that would send them back to where Tron was.

"You bet" Chii answered for Sora.

"Here we go" Leon moved out of the way as a beam hit Sora and Chii sending them back into the computer.

XXXXXXXXX

They were safely inside the computer except Tron wasn't there to greet them.

"Where's Tron?" Sora looked around for the program but only saw an empty cell.

Chii jumped off Sora's shoulder and looked at the Terminal.

"Chii don't.." A beam of light hit Sora and he disappeared. The screen on the Terminal went all fuzzy like it was possessed.

"I didn't touch anything this time!" The beam hit Chii as well as they were transported again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Chii were transported to what looked like a grid for games.

"Where are we now?" Sora looked around as Chii jumped onto his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Game Grid" Sark's voice sounded like it was on an intercom.

"We're not here to play any games!" Sora shouted at Sark.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win….well….no one wins" Sark chuckled at the two's destruction.

A bike/light cycle appeared in front of Sora along with columns forming into a single row. Sora hopped onto the bike, roaring the engineer, he told Chii to "hold on" as they spend off.

So far it was easy, that was until the wall formed a turn. Sora had to watch to make sure no turns would sneak up on him like that, but soon the walls weren't the only opponent he had to face. On his left was a Magnum Loader coming up fast. Sora was going to withdraw his keyblade when he thought why not just use the bike. Popping a wheeling he slammed the bike on top of the heartless, causing it to spin out of control.

Sora saw three more Magnum Loader coming up behind them. "A new order from Sark" Sora saw a button on the bike and pressed it. The bike flipped with a force field, to protecting the rider, as he destroyed two heartless on is right.

"Alright…" Sora saw another turn coming up and didn't bother hitting the heartless as he slid the bike into the turn; the heartless slammed itself into the wall. It disappeared and Sora kept this up until he saw what lied at the end.

"Aww come on" Two Devastators were targeting him with their cannons. Sora jumped off the bike just in time to dodge their attack. Their attack didn't injured Sora, but it did leave a big crack in the wall for Sora and Chii to make their exit. "Perfect" Sora jumped back on the bike as he turned it around and headed straight for the exit. The heartless tried to stop him but he was able to dodge their attack as they went through the crack and transported back to the Cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora had a triumph look on his face, since it had been while since he did something dangerous. His thoughts stopped as he noticed something shaking on his leg.

"So fast" Chii was still getting over the shock of being on a bike and surviving heartless attacks.

"Chii" Sora detached Chii from his leg and put her in the floor. He wanted to make sure she wasn't in shock since it looked like she never road a bike before.

"Let's do it again!" Chii screamed as she jumped up and down.

"Tron" Sora saw Tron on the floor unconscious and ran to help him. Sora knew this must be the work of Sark and the MCP.

Tron slowly woke up to Sora's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to give you the password" Sora extended his hand to help Tron to his feet.

"Why didn't you just transfer it through the data stream?" Tron grabbed Sora hand as he was pulled to his feet. He steadied himself and looked at the two confused.

"Transfer?" Chii didn't know how to use a computer.

Tron felt woozy and he almost collapsed onto the floor until Sora caught him.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine…" Tron got back on his feet and he walked towards the bridge. "Once we access the DTD"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and the group raced towards the Data-Space and along the way ran into a few heartless. They knew Sark sent them to make sure they didn't get to the DTD, but didn't count of them beating them.

Once they entered the building, Sora and Chii were astonished by the room. The room looked like it was floating on air. Many screens were posted all around them with data showing letters and numbers. Along with a big drive for all the data to be stores.

Tron headed over to the large screen and typed onto the keyboards, "Okay….what's the password"

"Dreamer, Destroyer, Knowledge, Adventure, Doctor, and Engineer" Sora replied.

"Okay got it" The columns shook and Tron faced the group with gleam. "It worked"

"Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode" All the alarms went off at once, one after the other the screens lit up red. "Process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running"

"Oh no" Tron typed frantically to try and stop the system from processing the game.

"What's going on?" Sora called to Tron over the noise.

"It's the DTD's final security routine. This isn't a game. Stay focus!" Tron yelled as he took out it disk. "Sora use your keyblade on the screens to enter the system for me"

"Got it" Sora rushed over to the screen that had the word warning on it. He used his keyblade and the words disappeared. Sora did the same to the other one and the computer seemed to calm down as the alarms subsided. Tron went back to the keyboard and typed in some codes. Tron then put a hand on the pad and energy started to flow into him.

"I'm as good as new" Tron turned to the two as the glow around his body faded. "All my functions are restored!"

The whole place started to beep again as the group thought the system was acting up again. A beam shot down onto the group as they had dodged it just in time.

"FINALLY!"

Tron turned around and saw the screen being tampered with by the MCP.

"I HAVE FULL ACESS TO THE DTD. MY TAKE OVER OF THE SYSTEM IS NOW COMPLETE. I MIGHT HAVE ANTISCIPATED SUCH A SIMPLE PASSWORD….WHAT'S THIS? AN EMERGENCY DESTRUCT PROGRAM FOR THE TOWN. LET'S SEE HOW IT PREFORMS"

"NO!" Tron put his hand back on the pad as he transferred new data.

"PROGRAM! YOU CHANGED THE PASSWORD!"

"There, that should buy us some time" Tron told the group that they had to leave.

"Tron! What's going on?" Sora had no idea what Tron or the MCP was up to.

"The MCP is loading a hostile program into the I/O Tower" Tron explained.

"What do we do?" asked Chii.

"We got to protect the USER town" Tron told them if the MCP somehow got to that tower before them, or all the USERS will be in trouble.

"Let's heads towards that tower" Sora followed after Tron as he led them to the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tron told them they had to take a platform to get to the tower. Sora saw the Platform but it was guarded by the heartless. They destroyed them and reached the platform exhausted.

"Is that it?" Chii pointed the building coming up.

"Yes, that's it" Tron told them.

The platform came to a halt at the open hallway which lead to two different directions.

"This way" Tron went to the right and headed towards the stair leading to the I/O Tower: Communication Room.

The room was small but lead to a large dark beam that can only mean that the MCP was causing havoc to the outside world.

"It must be chaos outside" Tron started at the beam.

"Then we'll cause chaos in here two" Chii stared at the Terminal.

Sora turned his head as he picked up the presence of a boss heartless.

"Sora?" Chii knew that look.

Sora ran out of the Communication Room and stopped outside the exit. In front of him looked like a cyber robotic heartless. Behind Sora a barrier ad blocked their connection to Tron and all escaped roots.

"NO ESCAPE!" It repeated.

Sora charged at the machine, hitting it with his keyblade. The heartless used its ray beams on Sora but he dodged them quickly. Sora strike the heartless on its side causing the heartless's rays to go out of control. While Sora dodge the beams, a lose tile hit the heartless on the head causing it to go into a daze. Sora slashed the heartless causing it to go unconscious.

Sora lifted his blade and recited the words

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

A light shot out of the keyblade hitting the heartless in the chest. Pieces of metal fell off the creature, revealing a shaggy hair girl with glasses inside. She bowed he head to Sora and thanked him for saving her.

"What happen? You left and all I heard was the sound of lasers going off." Coming out of Commission Room was Tron. Tron wanted to know what happened to that hallway. It looked like a war broke out.

Sora just told Tron they defeated a few heartless, but Tron knew that by the look of the room that this was more than a few heartless. He figured Sora didn't want to tell him so he didn't push it.

"I'M SURPRISED AT YOU PROGRAM. WHY DO YOU SIDE WITH THSES _USELESS _USER?" the MCP asked Tron

"Because….something in my code commands me to do what's right" Tron looked at the two for encouragement.

"Friends, we help each other" Chii told Tron.

Tron smiled at the two and they all headed back to the Commission Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tron typed a few more keys so he could get both Sora and Chi back to the USER world. "I really owe you guys. With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system controls away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. It's what my user would have wanted"

"Tron…" Chii felt the guilt coming back of her lying to Tron about his USER.

"He…died….a long time ago" Sora tried to stay calm. "His assistant Xenhort took over the lab"

"Never did like Xenhort." Tron got up and turned to the two. "He's the one who brought back the MCP."

"He's our enemy" Chii screeched.

"Looks like we have an enemy in common" Tron looked back at the Terminal "Now go. Before the MCP starts acting up again"

Sora and Chii were ready to transfer but Tron had to tell them something before they left. "Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my USER's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I changed the password so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a while"

"Access channel?" Sora put a hand on his chin as he looked up at Tron with a confused smirk.

"I knew you would ask." Tron pressed a button and the beam charged up. "It's a very important link between our worlds. Its how we stay connected."

The beam shot down on Sora and Chii and began downloading them back to Xenhort's computer.

"You…my friends…are the new password" Tron happily told them.

Sora blushed a bit as Chii waved good bye and good luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reappeared back in the Computer Room with Leon waiting for them. Leon welcomed the two back and told them to look on the computer. It was Sora and Chii with the words "THANK YOU" under them.

"Tron" Sora smiled. "Hang in there"

"So" Leon came up next to Sora. "Where do we start?"

"Let's access the DTD" Chi suggested happily.

"The King's checking out the situation in the town. He'll be back soon, so don't worry." Leon knew Sora was going to ask where Mickey was, so he decided to answer his question for him. Leon typed in a few keys but came to a stop when the computer asked him "It says we need a password"

Sora and Chii smirked at each other as Sora told Leon. "Try Sora and Chii"

Leon looked at the two confused and Sora told him it was the new password. He gave a shrug and tried it. Soon enough the screen came up with a desktop and a search engine. "We'll look at that, we're in"

Sora went next to Leon when he saw Leon stop and look at him. "I have to go into town. Need to see what that last shake up did"

"You're not going to check out the data?" Sora asked

"It wasn't easy to get, you know" Chii pouted.

"I'm coming right back. Hey Sora, why don't you start loading the data and copying it down?" Leon turn towards the two and saw them staring at him like he was nuts. "It's just a few simple key strokes. Easy" Leon left with a pat on Sora's shoulder as he headed to town.

A few minutes later, Sora was still staring at the computer, trying to think of what to do.

"I think you need to type something" Chii hopped from Sora's shoulder to the side of the keyboard.

"It takes time, _okay_" Sora typed in a few words to the search engine and got pop ups with the words ERROR.

"Sora, type in heartless" Chii suggested the idea.

"Sora typed in heartless and got a heartless symbol up on screen. But before Sora and Chii could read the data the computer went off and ERROR appeared.

"THE DATA IS CORRUPT"

Chii got pissed off by the computer and slammed her fist on the keys "STUPID COMPUTER!"

"BOOM..BOOMBOOM!"

"Chii stop it"

A pop up came up with some old guy, and the two looked at the computer with confusion.

"Who's this?" Sora stared at the man.

"I see you guys got it working"

The two turned towards the door and saw King Mickey enter.

"We found this picture of some old guy" Sora pointed to the screen, so Mickey could see what they were talking about.

"That old guy is Ansem The Wise" Mickey told them.

"What?" Sora cocked his head to the side.

"Ansem…the guy who was first in charge of all of this?" Chii asked.

"Yup, that's him" Mickey's eyes grew sadder. "I remember the last day I saw him"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

("Ansem The Wise, I need your help" Mickey was in the research lab back when it was neat and tidy.

Behind the desk was Ansem, eating Sea Salt ice cream. "Sure Mickey, what can I do to help an old friend?"

"Well…" Mickey stopped when the door slammed open and Xenhort walked in.

"Master Ansem, I've been...oh, you have a guest?" Xenhort looked from Mickey to his Master.

"Xenhort….I want you to destroy….all those notes" Ansem voice faltered at his request.

"MASTER ANSEM! WHY! Where so close to….." Xenhort's eyes gleamed in excitement about further their experiment.

"NO! END OF DISCUSSION" Ansem shouted.

Xenhort grew angry by his master request to destroy all they had accomplished. But since Xenhort wasn't in charge he had no choice in the matter. He left with a bow and stormed out angrily.)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"But if the experiment was halted then why…." Sora didn't get it. If Ansem told them to stop the experiment and destroy all the notes, then how did the heartless appear?

"Well, it was at first. But…." Mickey continued his story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(King Mickey was walking down Hallow Bastion's town roads when he heard a big boom from the research lab. Mickey looked towards the castle and saw smoke coming out of it.

"Ansem!" Mickey rushed to the castle as quickly as he can, hoping his friend was alright.

Mickey saw Ansem's room in ruins and destroyed, the bookcases had fallen over and shatter glass and paper were scattered about. Mickey tried his best to avoid stepping on them while heading towards the computer room. When Mickey stepped into the room, he was shocked at what he saw. Wires lose and electricity still running from those wires. Broken glass from glass barriers were broken and cracks in the wall showed there was a fight. Mickey was in shock by all this, but what shocked Mickey the most ….was Ansem…..on the floor….not moving….at all.

"ANSEM!" Mickey rushed to his friend's side. "ANSEM THE WISE! …Ansem" Mickey kept shaking him, hoping he was only unconscious. But…he was to cold. Too cold for someone to be alive. "Ansem" Mickey knew Ansem was dead. He heard a roaring sound followed by gun shots from the other room.

Mickey ran to the sound and saw a purple monstrous creature fall to the ground. "What…what is that?"

"It's a heartless" Xenhort came from behind the creature with a gun in hand.

"A what?" Mickey looked at the creature in confusion.

"Heartless…" Xenhort pointed the gun at its head. "Master said he wanted to continue the experiment"

"What?" Mickey looked back at Ansem.

The creature groaned a little bit, trying to lift its head but it was in so much pain that all it could do was lay on the ground. Mickey could have swore, that those eyes were pleading for help.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ansem The Wise said he changed his mind about the experiment. That's what Xenhort told me but I have my doubts" Mickey concluded his story.

Sora nodded. Ansem knew that there was something much more to the heartless, but so did Xenhort.

The group walked out of the room but Mickey wanted to stay behind and see if they had missed anything. Sora looked at the Ansem's room one more time before he shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Chii were staying at the house owned by Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie. They were upstairs in one of the guest rooms getting ready for bed.

Sora was looking out the window at the town. No one was outside, only the lights from the lanterns were on.

"Which one do you think was telling the truth?"

Sora looked down at Chii "Hmmmm"

"Ansem murdered by Xenhort. Xenhort restarting the experiment. Or Ansem wanting to continue and it was an accident" Chii put both hands in the air showing two side of the story.

"Don't know but I do know one thing" Sora looked back out the window. "Xenhort is still out there"

Chii shrugged her shoulders and curled up into the bed and fell asleep.


	16. Space Paranoids part 2

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

"Help….Help us!"

"Save us"

"He's coming"

"You're the only one…."

Sora eyes opened at the last voice he heard.

_"FOUND YOU!"_

**Chapter 16:**

Sora shot up from the bed from that horrible vision, but what seemed to be odd to him was that he could still hear sounds of screaming still echoing through his ears. Sora looked outside the window and saw heartless attacking people. But what he saw that surprised him the most, was the town's defense system helping the heartless attack the citizen. As Sora and Chii looked out the window Leon rushed in all exhausted.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"We lost contact with Tron" Leon slammed the door behind him making sure to barricade the door with a chair.

"WHAT!" Both Sora and Chii shouted as they got of the bed.

"We have no time!" Leon shouted.

Pounding sounds were heard from the other side of the door. Leon tried his best to hold the door in place but the chair was sliding. A Strafer arm came bashing through the door and you could see ore heartless on the other side trying to get in. Sora opened the window, grabbing his shirt and guards; he climbed out onto the roof. Chii and Leon followed behind him as the heartless tore down the door.

A couple roofs from the house, Sora was fully dress and Leon caught up with him. He was looking back to see if the heartless were behind them. He saw nothing and knew they were safe, at least for now.

"Didn't those heartless look like…?"Chii didn't get a chance to finish when Leon interrupted her.

"Everything will be explained at Cid's house. " Leon pointed in the direction of Cid's house. "I'll meet you there, I have to go help get the civilians to the safe zone" With that Leon left in the opposite direction while Sora and Chii headed to Cid's.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora was being chased by heartless on the roofs. Sora was almost a block from Cid's but one of the house's roof wasn't properly shingled on. So when Sora stepped on it, he fell right through.

"#%*#%" Sora landed on his back, but he only managed to get away with a few scrapes and bruises. Sora looked up and saw the heartless jumping off the roof and landed in front of them ready to battle. Sora slowly got to his feet, putting one hand behind his back, he summoned his keyblade. The heartless charged at Sora as he dodged just in time and used blizzard causing three heartless to disappear. Sora smirked but faltered as his eyes widen as he saw more heartless coming. Sora ran as fast as could, dodging the defensive system while everything attacked him. The system was faster than the heartless so dodging it was a challenged. Sora had to use quick run to be faster than it.

Sora and Chii were almost made it to Cid's door when a Devastator appeared out of nowhere and shot at Sora. Sora dodged the bullets and used fire. The creature floated into the air and tried to use hits arms as a chain saw and the DS (defense system) coming at him. Sora knew this was going to be a lot harder now that the DS wasn't on his side. Sora dodged the cannon fire from the Devastator and used fire once more on it. The tank disappeared and the DS vanished as well. Since it was made to fight whenever a heartless around it made sense why is vanished.

Sora heard the door open and looked behind him to see Yuffie peaking her head out. Sora wanted some answer "Why are the heartless from Tron's world here?"

"And what's up with the defense system?" Chii screeched. "It almost killed us"

"Get in, we'll explain everything" Yuffue tried to get them to hurry, who know if there were anymore heartless lurking.

They followed Yuffie into Cid's house, the first thing they saw was Cid typing frantically on the computer with Merlin yelling over his shoulder.

"Hurry up Cid!" Yelled Merlin.

"Give me a second" Cid yelled back.

"What's going on here?" Chii yelled over them confused.

Both of them turned around to see Sora and Chii had arrived.

"Talk about yer good timin-!" Cid jested to the two.

"The MCP is wrecking havoc inside the computer" Yuffie explained.

"Are you kindling me" Sora groaned at the memory of the annoying MCP.

"Accordin' to Leon, anyway…." Cid started to tell the two what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon had just arrived at Ansem the Wise's study. When he got there, the room was more broken and destroyed…. well more than usual. He heard weird sounds coming from the computer room and ran to see what it was. The first thing he saw stunned him, all the machines and electricity was on. No one had used these in years and somehow they were working. He rushed over to the computer and began typing a few keys. Nothing seemed to work, which frustrated Leon as he slammed his fist into the computer, thinking 'what's going on?'

Almost as it something was trying to answer his question; Leon heard the sound of doors opening from the other side of the room. Leon walked over to them and walked down the stairs where he saw lighting shooting out of the beams. He was shocked to see heartless from Tron's world being transported to theirs.

Leon knew that it had to be the MCP who was doing all of this. Another beam transported the heartless, but they saw Leon. Leon saw two heartless coming at him and used his gunblade to destroy them. Leon tried to get back to the computer and try to shut it down. Leon saw Aerith coming in and she pointed to the computer. On the screen were the words 'IGNORANT USERS OBEY THE MCP'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The MCP has also been messin' around with the town's control system, too" Cid finished.

"The MCP sure doesn't know when to quit, does it?" Yuffie sighed.

"But what happened to Tron?" Sora looked up at the group. "Wasn't he going to take care of the computer?"

"We can't….." Yuffie tried her best "Get in touch with him"

"WHAT!" Both Sora and Chii screamed.

"We think he may have been forced onto the Game Grid" Merlin tried to give them a little hope that Tron could be alive.

"And it don't sound like a particular fun game, either" Cid commented.

Sora and Chii looked at each other, nodding their heads, Sora headed for the door. "We'll go check on Tron."

"And Cid will make a MCP Eradication Program with some magic from Merlin" Yuffie jumped in excitement.

"It should be done soon, so I want you to get Leon to come back here so I can give it to him," Cid turned back to the computer and started typing.

"Make sure you find Tron" Yuffie told Sora and Chii. "We're going to need his help when that Eradicator's completed"

"Got it" Sora opened the door and headed straight for Ansem's computer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora were almost to the castle after fighting the heartless and the DS. Sora was getting tired after fighting heartless endlessly.

"Shall we rest?" Asked Chii.

"Ya, a few breathers and I'll be okay." Sora sat down for a few minutes. They were in the Bailey, and they had to cross the demolished Castle Gates and they would be at the castle. Sora scanned the area and saw how much this place changed. The MCP had really caused some damaged to this area and boy, was he not done making worse.

Once Sora was fully recharged they continued onward, heartless seemed to be coming more and more. A few times they had Cloud and Tifa, who were still evacuating people, helping them out. It was clear to them that the MCP didn't want anyone getting near the computer. Sora finally made it to the lab and saw that everything was true. The place was a messier and all the machines were on. They headed for the computer room, once inside they saw Leon and Aerith ready to fight who ever came through the door.

"It's us" Chii didn't want to get attacked by the two. They brought down their weapons and Sora walked over to them.

"You can't talk to Tron if this room gets taken over." Aerith explained.

"Did you check in with Cid?" Leon asked.

"Ya, he told us you better get over there. The disk should be ready soon" Sora told Leon.

"Alright, I'll head over there" Leon then looked at Aerith. "What about you?"

"I got everything under control here. You just head over to Cid's" Aerith told Leon the plan.

"Are you sure? All by yourself….?" Aerith gave Leon a nasty looked after he said that. "Errr..sorry. It's all yours."

Aerith took out her staff and left to watch the lasers just in case any heartless were transported through.

Leon looked back at the two. "You better hurry. Find Tron and tell him to head to the I/O Tower. That's where we'll upload the MCP Eradicator Program"

"I/O Tower. Got it" Chii reassured Leon.

"Thanks. Watch your backs" With that Leon left for Cid's.

Sora went over to the computer and pressed the key to activate the laser. The laser charged up and Sora and Chii got in front of it. "We'll be there soon….Tron"

The beam hit the two as they were transported back to Space Paranoid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Chii reappeared back in Tron's world safely and all they particles were intact. They were back in the cell and Sora spotted the Transporter. They saw that Tron wasn't in the Cell, so what Cid and Merlin said must have been true.

"Good the Terminal sill works." Sora saw that the system was turned on and typed the coordinates to the Game Grid. A picture of the Grid formed on the screen and Sora pushed the transport button.

"Let's go!" Chii said.

Once the coordinates were process, they were again transported to the Gird and to help save Tron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the real world, Cid had finally finished the disk. At the same time, Leon had come through the door asking. "Finished?"

"It would have been finished quicker if it weren't for the old loon's magic" Cid ejected the disk out of the computer.

"_OLD LOON _you say" Merlin was angered by the name Cid had called him and started forming a spell and casted it on Cid.

Cid, just in the nick of time, grabbed the disk out of the computer right when Merlin's spell hit the computer instead of Cid. Cid fell face first on the floor, holding the disk in the air so it wouldn't get damaged by the floor; he gave the Disk to Leon. "There you go Leon. One homemade program, a looney wizard special"

"This had better work" Melin came up to hid holding his wand.

"I'm off" Leon grabbed the disk and ran back to the castle as fast as he could.

Cid got and tried to run from the crazy wizard was his computer went up in flames.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Chii were beamed into the Game Gird and saw Tron fighting off the heartless.

"Tron!" Sora yelled over to him.

Tron threw his disk at the heartless and then looked over at Sora and Chii. "Careful! Watch out!" Just then a Devastator launched an energy ball at Tron. Tron manage to dodge but the blast hit the ground behind him causing him to fly forward."Hold on" Sora got out his keyblade and lunged at the heartless. He first attacked the smaller ones, so the little ones wouldn't be in his way ones he took on the bigger ones. Sora finished them off with the help of Tron. Sora dodged the cannon and ducked as one of them tried to slice him. Tron's disk hit the Devastator, making it disappear. The heartless were finally gone and Sora went over to Tron to see if he was okay, but they were beamed back to the Cell.

XXXXXX

Once they were back in the Cell, Tron walked over to the two and thanked them for saving him.

"Don't mention it" Said Chii.

"But Tron, what's going on?" Asked Sora

"The MCP is ready to wage and all-out war against the USERS. What's been happening on the outside?" Tron asked.

"Well, there's this machine that has heartless from this world being transferred to the town. The towns control system is having problems, too. But Cid's putting together a program that can de-rezz the MCP. Once we pick it up at the I/O Tower, he thinks we can use it to stop the MCP for good." Sora explained.

"Ley's try it!" Tron was very excited; they were finally going to take down the MCP once and for all.

"Great, let's head to the Tower" Chii told them.

"But…. Who's Cid?" Tron asked.

"He's a friend of ours. Leon, Merlin, Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa….They're all on the outside worrying about you, Tron" Sora told Tron about how much they cared about looked around stunned.

"I must have a lot of USER friends"

"The program should be done now" Sora told Tron. "We need to get going"

"Right" Tron all headed straight for the Tower, heartless coming at them as they dodged , slice and destroyed them They made it past the canyon and were across the bridge to get to the Tower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the real world, Leon was running up the slope to the castle. Knocking heartless out of the way as he tried to cross the porch/balcony. It seemed like the heartless knew that Leon was caring the disk. The MCP must have sent these heartless to destroy him and the disk. He made sure there heartless would never get their hands on it. Or it would be the end of Hollow Bastion as they knew it. He finally made through the hall maze and into the computer room to meet up with Aerith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora, Tron, and Chii had finally made in t tower but heartless were still trying to stop them. They saw that two waay hall had heartless and both sides.

"Out of the way" Sora attacked the heartless with his keyblade, knocking them out of the way and Tron took care of the Devastators.

The bookmasters were casting spell to try and make it harder for them to get closer to them. Sora knew that his spell were useless on them so he instead three his keyblade like a boomerang and destroyed them. When they had taken care of the heartless they went into the Communication Room to only see that nothing had come in yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon rushed into the computer room and began typing some command to inject the

MCP shouted "WARNING. USER CONTROL IS TERMINATED _INDEFENITLY_"

Leon kept typing but stopped and slammed his hand on the computer when nothing seemed to work. "It's no good!"

"Leon, let me try" Aerith came up to Leon and put out her hand for the disk.

Leon was stunned at first, but handed the disk over to her. You never know, maybe she could get it to work.

Aerith walked in front of the computer and the MCP sounded afraid.

"THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!" The MCP continued shouting. "STOP AT ONCE"

"Bon appetti" Aerith put the disk in the slot and it began to download. "Don't talk with your mouth full"

Leon could not believe that Aerith had just said and did that. He also couldn't believe that he didn't think of that.

"WHAT…WHAT ARE YOU LOADING?" Asked the MCP "SSSSTTOOPP!"

Aerith turned to Leon smiling, while Leon shook his head but smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora, Chii, and Tron were in the I/O Communication Room waiting for the disk.

"Nothing's come in yet" Tron told them.

"Leon! Come ooonnn!" Chii shouted as if Leon could hear them.

The ceiling lit up as a beam came down from the ceiling, indicating that something was coming in.

"Alright" Tron jumped on the Pad and took the disk of his back. He held it up as the disk floated out of his hands and allowed the light to download the info into it. The disk then flew back down as Tron clutched it. He examined the info, he was very stunned at the information. "This is very strange….."

"Huhh?" asked Sora. "That's probably Merlin's magic"

"There a power boosted for me! And flight routines for the solar sailor!" Tron put the disk away. He told the group where they go find the Sailor that would lead them straight to the MCP's Lair.

"We're set?' Sora asked as Tron for down from the pad.

"Well, like you USERS say….. we won't know until we give it a shot" Tron shrugged his shoulder, even though inside he was hoping this would work. "We need to get to the Simulation Hanger"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had reached the hanger after defeating numerous of heartless, straight from the MCP. Tron started up the Sailor as Sora and Chii climbed on. A beam shot out of the Sailor and the wings lit up as the sailor began to move. Sora and Chii looked over the side, watching the scene go by in amazement

."You've got keep a look out." Tron shouted at the two in disapproval. "The MCP isn't going to let us waltz right in"

Sora looked up at Tron, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment when security heartless appeared on both side.

Tron shouted "Protect the Sailor" as he got out his disk and threw it at the heartless.

Sora got out his keyblade and slashed them too. They kept coming until the port came into view. The Sailor docked itself while Sora finished off the last building in front of them was more like a protection barrier than a building. In one of the cracks you could see a red light shining out from it.

"The MCP is straight ahead" Tron pointed.

"Time to settle things for good" Tron nodded to Sora as they began their decent into the MCP's lair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside, Sora and Chii couldn't believe their eyes. The MCP was a giant red cylinder, rotating round and round really fast. Hard to believe that this thing was the one giving our heroes a lot of trouble. Sora heard the sound of footsteps from the left side of them. He turned around and saw Sark.

"Sark" Tron glared at the man looked at Tron in question. "The MCP's number two"

The memory came back of the commander that Sora commented about. He was the one who cowardly used Sora and Chii as playthings to get to Tron. Anger boiled up inside him of how he used Chii as a hostage.

"Tenacious little bugs! Your time is up!" Sark got out disk as he got into his stance. "Prepare for derezalution"

Heartless soon swarmed around them, Sora used his Keyblade to knock as many as he could out bit they kept coming. This is when Sora knew that they had to attack Sark or this would never end. Sark was using the heartless as an endless supply barrier. One heartless down two more took its place. Tron was already using his disk to attack Sark and whenever he tried to attack a heartless would jump in the way

."Coward!" Sora yelled trying to get past the heartless.

"What you USERS call cowardly, I call strategy" Sark threw his disk at Sora, who quickly dodged it.

"Sora" Tron was worried.

"I'm okay" Sora told him. They were out of ideas on how to get to Sark, until Sora came up with a plan. Sora rushed over to Tron, destroying heartless along the way, he told Tron his idea and they got to used quick run to maneuver past the heartless, he thrust his keyblade directly at Sark. Sark quickly used his disk to protect himself. The disk was able to protect Sark, but cracks began to form from Sora's blade. Sora tried it again but Sark did the same thing. The cracks began to get bigger and more formed until the disk finally broke and caused Sark to fly backwards. Sora hit had not only broken the disk but had hit Sark as well. Sark tried to stand up but he barely could. That last attack was to powerful for him.

"Is that all you got" Sark laughed and told all the heartless to attack Sora.

"No, I'm just the decoy" Sora moved to the side as Tron's disk went flying at Sark.

Everything was in slow motion for Sark and Tron.

"Why Tron….we would have made a great team" Sark thoughts must have reached Tron because he told Sark.

"Because I'm better than you"

The disk hit Sark causing red electricity to flow out of him. Sark fell to the ground as his body became lifeless and ready to be sighed, he knew Sark had it coming and today was the day. Tron walked over to Sora and Chii, who were looking at the MCP.

"Now it's the MCP's turn" Tron stopped in front of it.

"What, this thing?" Chii eyes widen on how large the MCP better know how to defeat it or they were in big trouble.

"Yup. Ugly isn't it" Tron stopped walked when he was next to Sora as they all looked at the giant red thing.

The MCp stopped turning, you could tell it was scared of being de-rzzed as it called out to an unlikely ally."Sark" It sounded like Sark wasn't dead to it. "All my functions are yours to control"

A beam of light hit Sark's body, making him grow bigger and more powerful. I looked like Sark had come back to life except it wasn't Sark in there. Just a mindless program doing the MCP's dirty work, just like the heartless. Sark began to stand up and Sora and Tron stared up in shock at Sark's massive body.

"Tron you…." Sora began to get into his stance, ready to fight Sark.

"Take care of the MCP" Tron grabbed Sora's hand and handed him his disk. "Use this on the MCP. It will destroy the MCP in seconds, just make sure you aim for the core."

"But, you should be…" Sora tried to stop Tron but he had grabbed Sora's disk, that Sora didn't even know he had, and ran off to fight Sark.

"I have to faith in you" Tron threw Sora's disk at Sark, as he dodged Sark's.

"Sora" Chii screeched as a beam shot at Sora.

Sora quickly used his keyblade to shield them as he held the disk in his other hand. The beam died down, but Sora knew that was not the last of it. Sora lowered his blade and looked at the disk then the clutched the disk as he ran straight for the MCP. Sora dodged the beams and used his blade to knock them back. Sora was almost there when a shield barrier came down and around the MCP for protection. Sora was sent flying backwards a few feet as he was hit by the barrier. Sora halted himself as he looked up at the barrier, it was moving fast around the MCP. Sora used quick run and attacked the barrier but was sent back again.

"It's no use" Sora didn't want to give up but at this rate.

"No, there is a way" Chii stared at the barrier as it went around. She scanned the barrier for a weakness and one of the barriers Sora had hit came around. "Sora, now!"

Sora didn't need to think as he struck the barriers and one of the walls broke. The MCP cried out in pain as it tried to recover from the shock.

"Sora!" Chii pointed to the opening.

Sora got out Tron's disk, adding his own energy making it glow bright blue, He brought up the disk in front of him and a light shot out of it and into the MCP's core causing great pain. The barrier and beam shot out everywhere, one hitting Sark in the chest. Sark's body began to fall apart as he was was still holding onto the disk's power, he kept it in place to make sure nothing was left of the MCP. One of the red beams however, was heading a course for Sora. The beam hit Sora, knocking him from the disk. The disk protected Sora and Chii from a full blast of the beam, but in doing so…it broke.

"NOOO!" Sora watched as the disk was destroyed.

Tron looked at the disk then at the MCP. "Wait"

Sora and Chii reverted their heads back on the MCP. It stopped moving and no beam where shooting out. Tron began to walk closer to it, but once he took a step the MCP began to crack.

"What's…" Sora was lost for words.

The MCP's body broke down and every data from it was de-rezzed. The walls and the ground began to shake as it finally got rid of the last of the MCP's data. Everyone covered their eyes from the shine and when it died all that was left was an empty space where the MCP was.

"We did it!" Tron jumped up and down then stopped when he realized what he was doing.

"I see Tron has a silly side, too" Chii laughed as Sora walked over to him.

Tron rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I learned it from you" Tron then straighten himself up."Of course, I do have my silly limits"

"Alright, then we'll tweak your program when we get back" Sora and Chii smirked at the idea.

"Ya! Singing Tron! Dancing Tron!" Chii twirled around on Sora's shoulder as an example.

They all laughed, while Tron chuckled and looked at the two "Okay, okay. But before I crash"Sora and Chii looked at Tron who came over to them. "Sora….Chii. Thank you, for teaching me to be stronger and about friendship." Tron put a hand out and Sora grabbed it thinking they were going to shake. But Sora was shocked as Tron pulled him into a hug.

"Uuuuhhh" SOora was lost for words at pulled back a little confused. "Isn't this what friends do when they want to say goodbye"

Sora's eyes fell as he remembered the day they said goodbye…..

("Take care kid"

"Don't forget us"

"…."

"Don't forget to learn on your travel"

"Remember to contact us if there's any trouble"

"Sora…..Goodbye")

"Ya….they do" Sora smiled at the memory.

Tron smiled back and gave Chii a hug as well. Tron then place Chii back on Sora's shoulder as he took a few steps back.

"Tron?" Sora wanted to know what Tron was doing but all the got was one last wave and a mouthed 'goodbye'.

Tron dived into the deep hole the MCP used to be over and Sora ran after him. He looked over the edge to see Tron's heading into some kind of light. The light swelled as it eclipsed both Sora and Chii as they were transported back to the USER World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the real world, Aerith was getting worried when Yuffie ran in. "The town seem to be settling down. The only heartless around are the local kind"

"Which means, they did it" Aerith nodded, happy that Sora, Tron, and Chii had finally taken down the MCP.

A beam of light shot out of the circle forming Sora and Chii. Sora looked around to see that they were back in the Computer room.

"Welcome back" Yuffie greeted the two, but Sora and Chii didn't look happy to be back, "what's wrong?"

"Tron disappeared" Chii explained."We were saying goodbye and …."

"Hello!" A voice came out of the computer and called to them.

"Tron?" Sora ran to the computer to see the computer coming to life.

"Terminal up and running, waiting for USER impute." Tron pulled up a search bar for Sora to was so excite that she jumped off Sora's shoulder and onto the keyboard. As she pressed a few buttons, Tron began to laugh."Stop..HAHAHA that tickels"

"Tron is ticklish" Sora looked at Chii as she moved he hands in a tickling motion. Sora tried to hold in his laughter as Chii began to press buttons making Tron laugh.

"Okay, okay. Let me show you something. I found it buried under some files." Tron brought up a picture of what looked to be an older version of Hallow Bastion. "This is what the town used to look like a long time ago. It's from 500 years ago."

"Wow" Both Sora and Chii stared at the picture in awe.

"That picture had an old story about it." Aerith walked up to them and took a closer look at the picture. "Radient Garden"

"Oh, I remember that story. A strange evil creature was destroying towns, and even worlds." Yuffie said as she remembered the story. "More crueler than a heartless"

"They say six guardians that came and banished the creature back to another dimension. Never to escape" All voice became hushed as Aerith finished.

"Yes, I shall try to find more information about the town and creature." Tron's voice died as he went back to searching through files.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XLater that night, the whole town decided to have a celebrate Sora, Chii, Tron, and the HBRC for saving them. They party went on all night except for two people. Fighting the heartless and the MCP took a lot of energy out of the two. They decided to excuse themselves and head towards the guest room. They both were looking out the window at the town again and felt like talking more than sleeping.

"I don't get it" Chii continued to stare at the scenery. "We did defeat the Boss right?"

"Hmmmm"

"Then why are we still here?" Chii looked at Sora for information.

"You forgot the most important thing we came here to destroy" Sora averted his eyes to look at her.

"The dark orb" She remembered.

"I can feel it" Sora's eyes grew darker. "It's close"

They both looked at the town, hearing the people laughing and cheering in celebration. They weren't playing any attention to that. They were instead focused on the old castle.


	17. Hollow Bastion part 2

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

(This story is not Riku x Sora or Sora x Kairi)

(Warning: Tear jerker)

Children's laughter could be heard.

Along with the sound of crowded street

like he was in a street market.

Sora's eyes opened but they seemed dull…. like he wasn't even awake.

The sheets slid off him as he sat up.

Sora put his feet touched the cold floor as he slowly got off the bed.

Chii awakened from her sleep from the shifting of the bed. "Hmm" she looked up to see Sora putting on last out of his clothing as he walked out of the room. She quickly ran after him and jumped on his shoulder as he exited the room…through the window.

"Sora! There's some people who…..Sora?"

**Chapter 17**

"Sora…Sora?" Chii waved her hand in front of Sora's face, trying to get a reaction out of him.

Sora's eyes were still dull like he was being controlled or hypnotized by something. They were on the outskirts of town, heading in the direction of the old abandoned castle.

"Sora..we aren't…heading over there..are we?" Chii was getting scared. Not only were there thousand of heartless down there, but a certain energy that made you want to turn tale was there as well.

Sora jumped off the ledge, and jumped from rock to rock until he reached the bottom.

"Sora!" Chii kept trying to call out to Sora but nothing seemed to work.

Sora just kept on walking, getting closer and closer to the army of heartless.

Chii tried one last thing. She bit Sora hard on the shoulder causing him to scream out of pain. Chii jumped off Sora's shoulder in time as he almost going to hit her with his hand.

"Chii! What the….?" Sora stopped and looked at their surroundings. "How did we get here?"

"What do you mean _how did we get here_!" Chii screamed at Sora since he was the one who brought them here in the first place. "You were…I don't know sleep walking us here or something. You were a total zombie!"

"That wasn't a dream?" Sora asked himself.

"Dream?" Chii looked at Sora confused.

"I dreamt…someone was calling me. I tried to find it. I was in another world or something. The town was empty and cold. Like a ghost town. The castle…" Sora looked over at the old castle, searching for something in his mind. "..had a weird aura around it and I heard a voice. 'Help me' it said" Sora then looked at Chii, raising an eyebrow. "Then something bit me."

"Well, you were a zombie. You were going to walk us into that mob of heartless" She pointed at the army.

Sora looked over at the heartless, squinting his eyes, he noticed something. "They're not going to hurt us" Sora started walking over to the heartless.

Chii's eyes widened as she saw none of the heartless lay a hand on him. They were more like statues than an army of soldiers. "What the….." Chii walked over to Sora and started at the not moving Armored Knight. She started poking it and saw that it still didn't move. It sound like it was the real thing, not hollow and fake.

"They're all frozen" Sora told her. "All of them"

"Aw great! Does that mean the reaper thing is back?" Chii looked at Sora as she crossed her arms and complained.

"No," Sora looked at the castle "But I think that castle will give us some answers"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Cid's place:

"Are you sure"

"I'm telling you. He's disappeared" Yuffie was telling the two newcomers, Riku and Kairi. They had finally caught to Sora, only to find out he's not here.

"Riku. Calm down" Kairi apologized for Riku's behavior but Yuffie said that Leon was the same.

"I checked all the rooms. Aerith, Tifa, and, Cloud have checked the streets." Leon told them.

"Maybe he's…" Cid thought for a minute, but then shrugged it off.

"What?" Riku asked.

"It's nothing. Impossible" but Cid thought for a moment. "But then again…"

"It's the only lead we got" Kairi pleaded for Cid to tell them.

"The old haunted Castle"

Everyone gasped at Cid's idea of Sora heading towards the castle. Its suicide even going up against the army of heartless at the main gate.

"Riku…" Kairi saw Riku walk out the door, probably heading towards the castle. Kairi rushed after him after saying thank you and goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora landed on one of the floating ice platforms, he looked up to see he had only a few platforms to go. Sora jumped from platform to platform until he reached the bigger one, which for some reason was made out of stone.

"Hey Sora?"

"Hmm" Sora was looking around for the next platform.

"Why is the water flowing upwards?" She was right. The water was going up, which helped Sora see the next platform was moving up and down. Sora quickly jumped onto the moving platform and saw that it was another stone one in front of them. Sora ran up the steps and saw nothing that could take him to the castle.

'Dead end' Sora thought. There were not platforms or boats that could take them across. He couldn't swim it; the current was too fast for them.

"Sora look" Chii pointed to a lit up blue crystal.

They went over to it as Sora tapped it with his hand and the crystal light up to the color yellow. A magic platform that looked like a carrier came up to them. Sora was about to hop on but they disappeared and reappeared on it. Sora thought the whole castle might be this way but before he could say of anything to Chii, they had arrived at the castle. Again they disappeared from the platform and reappeared on castle grounds.

"What the heck?" Chii was about to touch the weird crystal again but Sora grabbed her hand before she could. Sora figured that was the way to control the platforms and didn't want to have to be sent back to the beginning.

Sora saw that the castle looked more like it was floating. Hard white stone, with golden designs were seen. A railing secured on the left side of them to make sure they wouldn't fall off. Sora wanted to take a closer looked but when he took a step forwards, four Shadows and a Darkball appeared. Sora went after shadows first, without getting hit by the bouncing Darkball. Sora slashed the last one gone and used blizzard to finish of the Dark ball.

Sora stopped a minute to catch his breath. 'Of course there would be heartless. Where at the final level and they're not going down without a fight.'

Sora walked over to the doors, giving them a push, he saw that they were not going to open. He decided to retrace his steps and saw a gate on his left, near the entrance. He started walking towards them as he noticed a crystal stand, except for it wasn't sparking yellow. Before Sora could examine it, Chii touched with her hand. They yellow appeared, but Sora could swear he swear he heard something move.

Sora was lost and then saw a white string light hanging down and nothing was attached to it. Chii tapped on Sora's shoulder and pointed to a different crystal stand. Sora touched the crystal and they again were transported to a platform. Instead of going up, they went down until they reached the bottom. There were lots of Darkballs waiting for them.

"Sora?" Sora put Chii on the ground, moving faster than before, he slashed one DarkBall. He finished it off in just one move. Doing the same to the other two, he defeated them in a second. Chii had no words to describe Sora's action. They both knew he was changing.

And not for the better…

XXXXXXXXX

Sora jumped off the platform after figuring out the puzzle on how to get the platforms to form. Sora headed towards the waterway seeing nothing but a single light ahead of them. Darkness was all around them, with metal bars and cold bricks. Sora had to run through a maze of steal irons to figure out how to get out. He had to hit a lot of switches to make the maze shift, so he could get through. Once he got to the end he saw an old crack that looked like a switch for something. As he pressed it the gears started turning, the sound of doors opening could be heard.

"Looks like I found the Gate opener" Sora said to himself.

"Shall we head there" Chii asked.

Sora nodded as they headed back to the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sora was back at the castle entrance, giving the door another push and it opened. He walked inside and heard a familiar voice.

"It's about time you got here" In front of him was Kairi and Riku.

"What….what are you doing here?" Sora was lost for words. Did they follow him? They should be back on the island. Questions were going through Sora's head on what and how the two got here.

"We're here to take you home with us" Kairi smiled at him.

"You should go back" Sora said in an angry voice. He head for the stairs but Riku grabbed his arm.

"Hey, where not going to leave you Sora. We came all this way to find you. And what. You think we're going to leave you." Riku gave Sora a stern look. "It's about time you told us what's going on"

"Please Sora, tell us" Kairi and Riku wanted to know.

"And what" Sora gave a chuckle. "We all go back to Destiny Island like none of this ever happen. _Hahahaha!_ Your joking right" Sora looked straight at them and yelled. "I'm not like you, I'm not normal!" Sora brought up his hands and looked at them. "I can defeat a heartless that has been the toughest in one blow." He then hugged himself, shivering in the process. "Something is happening to me, and my time is short. If I stay with you… I'm going to kill you with my own hands." Sora heard nothing from the two which meant they were in shock. They would turn tail and leave, they instead he heard footsteps heading towards the stairs.

"This way right" Riku was walking up the stairs but stop to wait.

"Huh" Sora's eyes widen at the shock of them not being afraid of him.

"We're not going to abandon you Sora" Kairi put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"We're your friends, not you enemy" Riku smirked.

"But…" Sora didn't want them to get hurt.

"Tell us the way" Kairi pulled Sora towards the stairs. "We don't have a lot of time do we"

"Ya.."

Once they were all the way up the stairs, the passage they needed to take was blocked.

"This wasn't here before" Riku tried to find a way to open it but it didn't want to budge.

"Before?" Chii asked.

Both Sora and Kairi knew Riku used to live her, more like raised here by an evil witch called Maleficent.

"I know another way" Riku walked down the hallway to a door on the right. "Follow me."

XXXXXXXX

Inside was a library filled with bookcases of books, but the bookcases lead to a dead end. No way to climb them, they were tall as they reached the ceiling. Kairi started tapping her foot, thinking Riku was leading them in circles.

"It's a puzzle." Riku walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a blue book that didn't match the volumes of yellow ones. He brought it over to another shelf that was missing a book. Riku gently slid it in and the bookcase moved.

Sora and Kairi got the idea and started to help out. Chii instead, jumped off of Sora's shoulder and onto the table that was by the stairs. She couldn't do anything at this point. There were no heartless and the books were too big for her to pick up. She felt the room become awkward.

So to pass the time and get everyone comfortable, she told them her story….

"Everyone….just started to disappear"

The group turned to Chii as they listened to her tale, interested on her view on the situation.

"You never really pay attention to it until it happens to you…..

It was normal day. My father was at work, my mother getting ready to go to the market. And my sisters….they were ready to go out. But…a loud banging sound was heard at our front door. My father's worker told us…..my father disappeared. 'He was there a second ago!' He said 'but when he turned back around, he was gone.' No one could find him, like he wasn't on our world. I started to notice other people disappearing too. Then my sisters started disappearing too. It was just my mom and I. My mom was trying to find answers to why my father and sisters had disappeared. But no one would tell us anything. The knights told us they we're looking into to it, but… that's all we know.

Then…while walking in the market….my mom disappeared….right before my eyes. I cried as everyone around me disappeared. The only thing I could do… was to wait for my turn. By the time it came, almost everyone was gone.

I remember the feeling…like darkness was wrapping itself around me. I couldn't breathe, or stop it. My body was shifting into something… I felt strings wrapping around my body, like I was turning into a puppet.

I remember people screaming and yelling. I couldn't stop… One place after another I would go. I remember trying to get control…and one day….I did. The strings just stopped…. no pulling or not being able to move.

That was when I ended up in Traverse Town. I couldn't go anywhere and whenever I asked for help people would try to hurt me. I try talking to the others but they couldn't even respond to me. I waited…I don't know why but I just did….Then… while sitting on one of the rooftops, I saw a light. That was when I saw Sora, I didn't know who he was, but I felt the essence of the Knights from him. I had to follow him. I saw him destroy the heartless and then I watched him defeat the boss. The one no one could beat. When it went down, I thought he would kill it….but instead he saved it. Then I knew there was hope. He destroyed the orb that was controlling us and …..we were free. The heartless disappeared but I didn't. That's when I knew I had to help him. My role in this was to help Sora save my family and people." Chii looked up at the group as she concluded her tale.

Sora's face fell as he remembered why he was here. He slid the last book into place and the bookcase opened to a passage way. "This it?" Sora called to Riku.

Riku walked over to Sora, seeing the passageway he nodded as they headed forward. Sora quickly picked up Chii as they descended into the passageway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The passageway led to outside, where more heartless were waiting for them. Riku and Sora attacked the heartless with their keyblades while Kairi used spells. They continued upward to another platform but this one was a lot bigger, like it was for a fighting arena. They were transported into it and the platform began to move. Kairi casted a spell, and Riku and Sora looked at her.

"To make sure no heartless appear." Kairi told them.

"Why?" Riku asked. He was still okay to fight more heartless.

Kairi had another reason. "I….had ended up in Twilight Town. I didn't know how I got there…..but I was afraid…

(" Riku…Sora!" six year old Kairi yelled)

I didn't know what to do. People started crowding around me…I was afraid. Our home was destroyed and I thought everyone…including you two ...died. I ended up at the Great Wizard, Yen Cid's tower. He told me that I had great power in me. I remember crying, thinking 'is that how everyone died…because of me.' Yen Cid patted my head and told me my friends were still alive. Yen Cid was then summoned to destroy some heartless that were running amuck in town. I knew then that if I wanted to find you guys. I had to fight.

("Teach me"

"Hmm?"

"Teach me how to fight!")

After years of learning spells and charms, I was a full fledge sorcerer. I helped cure people in town and fend off the heartless. Later, Leon and Yuffie came and asked me for help in their quest to defeat the heartless. I knew it was a good opportunity to find you two. Many worlds I visited, and still no sign of you. I started hearing rumors about Riku. I didn't want to believe them but….. I heard Riku killed people, controlled the heartless. A slave to the witch. The time I met up with Riku… the nastiest of all rumors ….was the one where Riku killed the witch.

("You don't know anything"

"Riku talk to me! This isn't you"

"You think you know me, it's been eight years Kairi. You're not a little girl anymore. And I'm not the boy who thinks s he's invincible anymore."

"Is that before or after you killed Maleficent"

"SHUT UP! You have no idea what happen!"

"Is that why you're staying here? Do you think your sins can be forgiven for helping one town?"

"What about you? I heard you've been going around as a healer or a great sorcerer."

"That's not it…."

"Ya right"

"I have been looking for you and Sora…."

"Sora's probably dead"

"What…"

"I can't find him, he's gone Kairi. Gone" Riku tried his best not to look at her.

"He's not…"

"Did you find him"

"….."

"Exactly. He's gone, dropped off the face of the universe."

"Then what do we do?"

"Our world is gone, heartless are not going to stop"

"Like you would know")

I stormed off. I returned back to twilight town. The town that had helped me when I needed someone. I became a great help there, whenever there were problems people came to me.

After a year….Riku's last words started to seem like a lie. Our world returned and the heartless were disappearing" Kairi turned to Sora. "And that's when you came. I was so happy, you were alive. But…just like Riku and I, you've changed. You reminded me that we don't belong in these worlds. Our world is Destiny Island. We have to go back, but you didn't want to"

Sora's face grew sadder as Kairi asked

"Why?"

Before Sora could answer they had arrived at the end. They were transported to another side of the castle. More heartless kept coming at them, like something was testing them. Defeating them, Sora and the group had to solve some more puzzles and make their way through the passages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They came upon the second to last room and it brought back memories for Riku.

"This is where.." Sora asked, seeing the old dried blood stain on the floor.

"Ya" Riku didn't say much, but you could tell that he was not proud of what he did.

Chii jumped off Sora's shoulder and scampered over to Riku. She gave his pants a little tug before telling him to 'go on.'

Riku took a deep breath and started his tale. "When I had arrived in Hollow Bastion, it was not a great place to live. Maleficent ruled like a queen…full of power and fear. She said she raised me as her son, but it felt more like a pawn in her game to rule the world. I didn't ask questions. I just went along with it to find you guys. Things got harder. I saw things a child should never see. Heartless were attacking people for no reason. The people became more like slaves than citizens. She gave them no freedom or rights. It felt….disgusting.

As I grew so did my power. I learned Kairi was living in Twilight Town, but so did Maleficent. She heard of how you stopped her heartless and saved people. She was going to make sure you were stopped. To protect Kairi I had to do the one thing I was taught to do while growing up with that witch. If you want something stopped…you have to kill it. And I did…

To people I was a hero, to most I was an outcast. I remembered one place that I would welcome me back. Whenever Maleficent wasn't on my back I would always go there…..

When I went there…I found a home. Like Kairi said…I tried to find forgiveness. But there was none. After a couple of years I learned to move on. Dwelling in the past is going to help. Kairi was right…Sora was out there. And he might….be the in the same battle we were in" Riku turned to look at Sora. "Sora. What happen to you? When I met you, you brought back the light. That even if I live here, it's not my home. The islands were. But…you said you couldn't go back. Why?"

Sora's eyes became stern, his voice filled with sarcasm and annoyance.

"I ended in a world, where heartless were actually people.

The town was dead and people were gone.

You knew me as the goodie two shoes who wanted to help.

It had a price, this is my blessing and a curse…."

'**Tick'**

Sora started walking to the entrance of the Grand Hall. Riku and Kairi followed behind, along with Chii in Kairi's arms. Sora told them, but his voice sounded sad.

"I remember falling.

Falling into nothingness.

When I awakened, I was in a broken world.

When I opened my eyes I was on a sand doom surrounded by mirrored water.

When I looked up, I saw Arise standing over me.

I couldn't move, my body was numb.

Arise carried me back to the castle as I drifted back in to slumber.

When I opened my eyed again, Angel was healing my wounds.

Serphise was yelling at Arise for bringing a child here.

Not just and child, but a child from the outside world.

Arise told him he found me lying somewhere on the outskirts of town.

They looked at me,

"This was impossible" Zel told Arise. "No one can come here"

Arise told them 'that somehow I got through the barrier.'

Helios laughed "The only way that could happen is if I had a strong power."

At the same time, Angel slit her finger trying to bandage my arm. I remember turning to her wound. She said 'she was okay' but my hands moved on their own. Doing the same thing she did, a magic glow formed around mine and Angel's finger. Her finger began to close up, and it disappeared like she didn't even hurt it. She stared in awe, but I fell back asleep afterwards.

When I woke up, everyone was gone. This time I was more aware of my surroundings. I looked out the window next to me and saw a town. It felt like it was calling to me. Once I was outside, I felt like crying. I heard the cries of people screaming and crying for help, even though the town was quiet and not a soul walking down the streets.

When Serphise found me, I was in a daze again, but crying. He told me "I can save them. I had the power, but I would need another power as well." After he said that it got me thinking.

'Should I help them?'

'Can I help them?'

'Do I have the courage to do it?'

But soon the answer came to me. A dream I had seemed to help me see my answer. After I went to Serphise, I gave him my answer.

After that, I've been training for eight years learning what to do and how to fight. My head was filled with knowledge on different myths, stories, and history on different worlds. By the time I had to leave, I was a knight ready for the battlefield. I knew what I had to do, fight to save them.

To save the Worlds"

'**Tick'**

A big roaring sound was heard as the room shook. The group ran towards the top of the stairs. The rest if the group ran after Sora and saw a heartless symbol and shape entrance. It was chained up to keep either them out or…something in.

'**Tick'**

Sora lifted his keyblade and a light shined out of it. It hit the lock as a 'click' was heard. The lock and chains fell to the ground as the entrance began to open.

'**Tick'**

"Let's go" Chii jumped out of Kairi's arm and onto Sora's shoulder. Sora jumped into the symbol and the other followed suit.

'**Tick'**

Once inside, they met up with the final boss. The first heartless that Ansem the Wise came upon, and it didn't look happy to see them. I led out a big roar as the group tried to stay on their feet. The creature charged at them with full force. They jumped out of the way just in time. Sora used the wall to push himself at the creature. His blade hit the creature on the forehead, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Hit its head" Chii cried out.

Riku used his power to knock the Behemoth down and started hitting its horn. Kairi used cure to heal anyone getting wounded. She then used Blizzard to freeze on its back legs causing it to fall over.

'**Tick'**

Sora felt that surge of power again, using full force; he slammed his keyblade at its horn. The creature fell to its knees, gasping for air.

Sora lifted his keyblade and recited the words

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

A light shot out of the keyblade and hit the creature, causing it to glow. The creature started to turn into a young girl. She looked more like a flower girl, white dress and flowers in her hair, but she was crying.

"Thank you" and she disappeared.

'**Tick'**

Sora's eyes went dark blue, showing the black orb on the wall. Sora used his keyblade; he said the chant and a light came out. The dark orb began to shatter as the light hit it.

'**Tick'**

Sora let out a sigh of relief as he finally destroyed the last of the orbs.

'**CLICK!'**

Sora felt a surge of darkness from around him. The power in him was getting stranger. Sora let out a wave of power, knocking Chii of his shoulder. Kairi caught her but was knocked back by the force. Riku and Kairi hit the wall behind them as they tried to call out to Sora.

Sora couldn't control it. Wings came out just in the nick of time as they wrapped around him. He was going back….back home.

End of the World


	18. End of the Word

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

(This story is not Riku x Sora or Sora x Kairi)

"Where do you think he went?" Kairi asked.

"Home" Kairi and Riku turned too looked at Chii. She was pointing to ribbon around her neck. "Sora was on a deadline. This was to slow it down." The jewel on her neck began to shine. "Sora"

"Chii" Riku began to ask the big question "Where is your home."

"End of the World"

**Chapter 18:**

Sora sat on his bed, looking out the window at the town below. He was wearing his knight clothing, similar to the clothes at Beast's Castle, except they were dark blue. The town was much livelier than when he left. The people had no memory of when they left or of the outside world. They're appearance and age hadn't changed either. It was like they hadn't even left. Like it should be….. the outside world forgotten.

Sora felt eyes watching him, but he paid no attention to it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They had finally landed on End of the World. Riku and Kairi were surprised that anyone would live here. In front of them was nothing but mirror water and sand dooms leading to something.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Riku asked Chii, but instead of a small heartless was a 6-7 year old girl with a blue Lolita dress on.

Kairi was about to tap her shoulder when Chii ran off before she could. They ran after her as fast as they could, but she was fast for a little girl.

"Hey…Wait up" Kairi yelled to her. She then turned her head to Riku. "Why can't she hear us?"

"I don't know, but this is not like her" Riku replied.

They ended up at the edge of some kind of town. It was filled with life and not what Sora and Chi had told them. Chii had seemed to have stopped. They thought they heard Chii say 'thank you' before she ran off again. They watched as Chii ran up to a woman who was holding her bag of groceries.

"Honey, where were you?" the woman asked, she seemed to be Chii's mother.

"Looking for you" Chii grabbed her mother's hand and they walked away.

"Who were those people you were with?" Chii's mother asked.

"No idea"

Riku and Kairi watch them disappear into the crowd, knowing this was the last time they would every see Chii.

"Riku, what's going on?" Kairi was getting scared now. People should have been traumatized because of what happened to them. And to top it all off Chii didn't know who they were either.

"I think….this world was never suppose to exist" Riku thought of the story they heard from Tron back in Hollow Bastion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(" There once was an evil king named Dinaus. He was cruel, ruthless, and ruled with fear. No one questioned him or rebelled…..or your body will be gauged and hanged in the courtyard for all to see. Six knights he had. Each one had their own ability to cause fear in people's eyes. They couldn't rebel against the king for even their power was no match for his.

The king wanted to rule over more land…even worlds. He gathered his army and headed to the other worlds. Slaughtering people who rised up against him. No one was safe from the awful king. Armies would rise then fall against the king's power. People prayed for help….. and that's when the sages came.

The great sages of every element, they fought against the king. The king thought they were no match for his mighty power, but he was wrong.

He was brought to his knees and with his last words

"_It will not end with me"_

His body was destroyed. The sages feared this might happen again, so they made the people of _End of the World,_ and any other world, not be able to leave it. They destroyed the memories of the outside world for the people of End of the World. Making sure they would be happy and protected, they left the six knights in charge. It was their punishment for not stopping the king.

Arise, Dreamer, who causes nightmare and dreams to people good or bad.

Serphise, Destroyer, he was in charge of war and nay chaos that might happen.

Helios, Knowledge, he taught people and helped them learn from their mistakes.

Sig, adventure, helping travelers, seamen, and any other, on they travels and journey.

Angel, Doctor, cures people of diseases and a inspiration to anyone who wants to be one.

Zel, Engineer, he bring electricity and machines to the world. Ideas for making new creations.

With them the world was safe, except for the lingering words.

"_**It will not end with me!")**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This street seemed to be empty for some reason. No noisy people, gossiping or yelling for food from a street vender. It was….kind creepy. Riku and Kairi kept walking down the road, but felt someone following them.

Riku halted to listen to the footsteps; they seemed to stop when he did. Riku whipped around with his keyblade, but his blade was blocked by a katana. The man in front of him had long silver hair in a pony tail. His face read 'don't mess with me'. Riku jumped back, ready to attack again if needed to. They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the next move.

"Hey, chill Serphise" A man that looked like a pirate put a hand on Serphise's shoulder. "They're just kids."

"Kids with weapons" Serphise yelled at the pirate. "There not even from here"

The pirate rubbed the back on his head not knowing what to do in this situation.

Kairi put her hand on Riku's shoulder, saying it was okay. Riku nodded and put his keyblade way as Kairi said. "Where looking for Sora."

Both the pirate and Serphise looked at each other and Serphise put his katana away as the pirate put his hand on the back his head saying "oh boy"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sora turned to hear the sounds of footsteps. They sounded like they were very close. Sora was about to take out his keyblade, when a man in a dark brown cloak stood before him. The man smiled at him and Sora whispered. "Xenhort"

Xenhort lifted his arm and Sora screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sora's scream was heard throughout the castle. Both Angel and Arise ran towards his room. When they opened the door they saw Sora disappear along with the hooded man.

"Sora!" Arise tried to grab him before they disappeared.

"What happen?" Zell came running up the stairs with Helios behind him.

"Sora's been kidnapped" Angel explained.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Serphise and the pirate, now known as Sig, burst through the door to meeting room.

"What happen?" Serphise asked. "Why do we hear Sora scream?"

"Sora was taken" Angel's head went limp with sadness.

"Then just get him back" Riku walk in behind Serphise and Sig.

"Who are…" Helios asked Sig and Serphise.

"Sora's friends" Sig told them.

"Before…"

"Yup"

"It was useless for them to come" Zel said while trying to track Sora on his computer.

"It's a better goodbye than before" Sig tried to reason with Zel.

"…." Zel said nothing, he only continued typing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kairi. "Sora can't go home?"

"He never told you" Serphise said from his position against a wall.

"Told us what?" Riku asked impatiently.

"Sora can't leave" Serphise explained.

"What!" Both Kairi and Riku yelled.

"Our Curse," Arise started. "Prevents us from leaving.

XXXXXXXXX

Sora was back in Traverse Town, his whole body felt like pins a needles ripping him apart. He screamed as he was being engulfed by darkness…. And Xenhort was watching the whole time.

"If we do…"

His flesh became black, eyes turning yellow. His nails turned claw like as wings ripped themselves out of his body.

"…..we turn into _monsters_"

Sora's roar sounded demonic and hellish. It was not human at all….


	19. Heartless Sora

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

(And in this part of the game where you get pick any character to play)

(This story is not Riku x Sora or Sora x Kairi)

**Chapter 19**

"I found him" Zel's computer made beeping sounds, catching everyone's attention

"Where?" Serphise looked at the computer.

"In the third district, in Traverse Town" Zel pointed to the dot on his computer.

"I'm going" Arise got up from his chair and was about to walk out.

"No you can't" Serphise grabbed his arms.

"Sora's out there. Alone. Turning into a monster" Arise tried to get Serphise to let go of his arm.

"You only have three left. That's it" Serphise yelled at him.

Riku turned to the others for an answer to what they were talking about. Helios lifted his arm to show a five tattoo marks on it. "We're only allowed to leave five times."

"What about Sora?" Kairi didn't understand why this didn't apply to Sora.

"Sora would have been half knight, since he's from the outside world. But you know Sora." Helios went back to sitting on the couch.

"Sora took it all" Riku got it.

"Yup," Sig nodded. "His powers weren't fully set in yet and he was only suppose to free the heartless. So the deadline was one and a half years till the power set in and he became a full knight. Sora didn't want the marks; he just wanted to free them. That's what his wishes were. I mean you only have five chances. How much of that can be wasted."

"So that's why he didn't want us with him" Kairi figured.

Sig only shrugged, not knowing what goes on in Sora's head.

"Then we'll make the best of it" They all turned to look at Riku, "Sora's our friend and he's in danger right now. We'll figure everything else out later"

Kairi smiled at Riku, knowing the old Riku had come back.

"We better hurry" Zel got off his computer. "Sora's power is getting out of control"

The dot on the computer was surrounded by blackness, and a lot of waves were coming out of Sora. Meaning something bad was about to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group had arrived in Traverse Town, Kairi and Riku had there keyblades out, while the knights had their weapons. Serphise with his two katanas, Sig with his two guns, Arise with his knight sword, Angel with her staff, Zel with his bow and electric arrows, and Helios with his scythe.

The town had black oozing from the top of the building, along with certain part of the town. Purple crystals of darkness were forming on the trees and buildings. What was worse, were the people frozen in crystal on the streets. They looked like they were running from something.

"This is awful" Kairi looked at the crystallized person.

Angel walked over to her and put her hand in front of it. She closed her eyes and felt life. "They're alright. They're just in a frozen state of sleep."

Riku looked around and awed the transformed town. "Sora…did all this"

"Yes. Sora's power is overflowing, that the town has to change to his powers and to survive." Helios examined the tree. "It will get worse if we don't stop him"

The group looked around and examined the town to see if there were any citizens unfrozen or any area that weren't bending to Sora's power.

"This way" Zel cried from the top of the stairs. He was holding a small version of his laptop in his hands. The sounds of beeping coming from it.

They all walked towards Zel was and entered the Second District.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a lot worse in the next District. The streets were cover in blue/black branches, and crystal's were covering buildings and walls. They had to watch where they walked, since the ooze was moving from the building to the ground to the building behind them. You know those horror games and movies where a dark creature is taking over, that's how this district looked.

But what shocked them the most, was Xenhort on the Gismo building. He had a big crystal shard in his hands, feet, and chest. It looked like he had been crucified like in the old story of how Dinaus hung is rebels. This must have been Sora's warning.

"That's why you never try to bring something you can't control" Serphise walked past the building and into the 3rd district.

XXXXXXXX

The 3rd District was the source of the chaos. It was far worse than any of the other districts. There was a crystal form in the middle, right above the fountain. Inside it was leaking dark ooze and outer layer part of crystal began to move.

"What is that?" Riku asked.

Wings broke out of the crystal, along with ooze seeping out some more. Crystal shard broke off and a demonic heartless creature came out.

"That…is Sora" Serphise withdrew his two blades and Sora let out a howling roar.

It caused the group to clutch their ears at the sound. It was worse than any sound you ever hear. Worse than even nails on a chalk board. More crystals to form in front of him as he slammed his hand one on them sending them at the group. They were able to dodge it but when the crystal hit the building the crystal engulfed it.

"Sora!" Kairi tried to call to Sora, maybe get him to snap out of it.

Sora ignored her as he shot into the sky. His wings beating away as scanned the group. Sora threw is back and shot forward at he let out a dark ray from his mouth. Zel used an electric barrier as he shot three of his arrow in front of each person. It stopped the ray form hitting them, but in turn made Sora angrier.

"You guys go" Helios told them.

Sig shot his guns at the crystals they were trying to hit them. They seemed to being peeling of the building and aiming at them.

"We'll take care of this" Zel told them.

"You five go on ahead." Sig shot a few more rounds before he turned to Serphise. "Take care of the little ones."

Serphise nodded as the five head towards Sora. The crystal stopped firing and started coming together. They were forming into a Chimera with head of a wolf, horns on its head of a deer, a griffin body, tentacles coming out of its back instead of wings, and a thin tail of a dragon. "_Ello Beasty"_ Sig smirked as he raised his guns and charged at the beast. XXXXXXXXXXXXX As the five tried to get closer to Sora, another cry was came from him. The floor turned to clear crystal and up popped two warriors. One dressed at an armored samurai made out of the black ooze but hardened to form it, and the other an armored mage made out of crystal. Both sized up there competition as they circled around the group. "My turn" Serphise charged at the Samurai as they blade collided together. The rest started to move, but a fire ball stopped Angel in her tracks. The mage wanted to fight and it picked Angel as its opponent. It lifted its hand and gestured for her to come at it. Arise stopped and turned when he didn't here Angel behind him. "Angel?" "Don't worry about me" She smiled at Arise. "Bring Sora home" Arise nodded as he followed after Riku and Kairi. "Well then" She lifted her staff and gave an evil smile at it. "Shall we dance?" XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Riku, Kairi, and Arise had finally made it to Sora. Sora floated slowly up and down, looking at the three. He cocked his head to the side, looking intrigued by them. They brought up there weapon causing Sora to tilt his head back and look at then confused. "What should we do?" Asked Riku, he wasn't sure if they could snap Sora out of it. "If we defeat him it might bring him back" Arise suggested. "Hopefully he's no different than a normal heartless. If we take Sora down the world will go back to normal. And he will go back to 'End of the World'." The two nodded and walked on opposite sides of Sora. Sora brought his hands out to form two keyblades in his hands. "Shit" Cursed Arise as Sora came flying at him. Arise blocked Sora's attack just in time, but Sora was ready for Riku's attack from behind. Sora held both their blade in place as he used a lot of his power force that shot the two backwards. Kairi tried to use Firaga on Sora but he dodged it. "How can we defeat him" Kairi wondered to herself. "He knows all our attacks" She tried to think of something and came up with an idea. She saw Riku attack Sora again and used Blizzaga. Not on Sora but instead on the floor which caused Sora to slip on to his knee and Riku had a perfect hit on Sora's shoulder. Sora let out a wail of screams. Riku caught onto Kairi's idea and used fire on his blade. When his blade his Sora's, the fire made Sora's blade too hot for him to hold. Arise, seeing his chance to attack, struck his sword on Sora. Sora used his other blade to protect himself, sending Arise flying back. The three's breaths started to quicken as they were getting tired. They noticed Sora holding his burnt hand, which meant he couldn't use it. "Let's try this" Arise told Riku and Kairi the plan. Arise ran off to find the others and Kairi and Riku stood in front of Sora. Sora's eyes drifted to his hand, his fingers to his palm were all brunt from not letting go of the blade fast enough. He tried to move it, but every inch it moved felt like hell. Sora heard the sound of running shoes and brought his keyblade up to Riku's blade. Kairi used blizzaga on his feet to hold them to the ground. Sora tried to pry his feet out as he felt another blade hit him in the back. He screamed out in pain as he was tossed forward at the crystal shell. He slid down the wall as he looked at the group in mercy. Kairi and Riku pointed there keyblades at Sora and recited the words.

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form…" (Riku, Kairi)

Sig, Zel, and Helios had defeated the Chimera and had their weapon pointed in the air as a light came out of it.

"From now you shall be free…." (Sig, Zel, Helios)

Serphise slashed his sword at the samurai and sliced it into two. He lifted up his katana as a light shined out. Angel held her staff to her chest then brought it into the air as light came out.

I take ways your curse….. (Angel, Serphise)

Arise pointed his sword to the sky as he closed his eyes.

Go back to which you came…. (Arise)

The light formed a symbol in the sky as a light form it hit Sora.

As of now you are free!" (all)

Sora screamed as the pain of the light burned his body. The light formed around him, it swallowed him up and then blew up as the light engulfed the town. 


	20. End

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

**Chapter 20**:

"I don't remember what happen after that.

All I remember is waking up to the people I love all around me.

I couldn't move for weeks.

My hand was badly burned and I needed therapy to move it again.

I was told I was lucky that I was able to still walk.

I didn't care.

I was glad that I was stopped.

Riku and Kairi never left….

They decided they needed to help out here.

People here lived in a dark and gloomy place.

No sun like on the islands or like Twilight Town and Agrabah.

No seasons like Halloween Town, Dragon Lands, or the Jungle.

But maybe…

if we worked together with these memories of ours….

We can make this a better place.

I told them they didn't have to take the oath of a knight….

But they told me I was a ditz to take it alone.

And who else was going to stop me if I became a monster again.

Great Friend Huh…

But the truth is…

…I'm happy they did"

Sora was on a white sandy beach, the waves brushing against his feet. Sora looked out at the ocean view in front of him. Enjoying life.

"Sora! Let's go!"

Sora turned his head around to look at the person who called to him….

_**End**___

_**(for now)**_

(AN: based off this picture (.com/art/Destiny-islands-141853558) Sorry that this is a crappy ending. I know that if I were you I would be saying, what happens after that? Does Sora go back to Destiny Island? Is he on Destiny Island or did Zel create a virtual world?

The thing is, I wanted you to come up with the ending. Since this not a SoraX any person, it was kinda hard to come up with an ending that would make you guys happy. So if anyone is going to write a fanfic for this fanfic please tell me cause I love to read your stories. Also pictures too. Thank you! )


	21. Author Note

Aurthor note: I have finally started posting up Kingdom Heart BC (Before Chii). This story is about Sora telling Chii about his life before he met her. I have already posted chapter 1 and chapter 2 will be posted shortly. I have written all the chapters and now need to be typed and posted. Looking forward to Kingdom heart BC. This story is going to have more drama and new characters you will recognize.


End file.
